Starborn: A Star of Fairy Tail Prequel
by Freerunner4427
Summary: Vega Cosmitella is a proud Wizard of Fairy Tail, but though we know the story of her present, what about the story of her past?
1. Prolouge: So Many Questions

_I will tell my story for all who wish to hear it, and even to those who don't. As long as I live, and as long as those descended from me live, I swear it will not be forgotten._

 _This is the story of my life, and the lives of my family and extended family. Everything that is written here is true, I was there, and I remember._

 _My life was harsh, with battle and war being prominent throughout it, but happy as I was surrounded by family and friends for most of it._

 _I am Vega Cosmitella, the youngest adoptive daughter of Draconius and Celestiana, the Dragon Monarchs._

 _I don't remember much about my early life before my dragons found me, but what I do remember for certain was that I was loved._

 _Brief fuzzy fragments, confusing scents, and voices that are fading more and more as the years go by haunt my dreams and fill my days with speculation._

 _Within those dreams, the feeling of love is always overwhelming, but they just leave me with even more questions and not the answers I crave…._


	2. Chapter 1: Found

**I don't own Fairy Tail. I never have, I never will. Vega and her Dragons belong to me however! And there is absolutly jack shit they can do about that so HA!**

 **I have taken a liking to including quotes at the beginning of my work, but when I first published this chapter I hadn't found the right one yet. So the quote of today is;**

* * *

 _ **'For a star to be born, there is one thing that must happen:**_

 _ **A gaseous nebula must collapse.**_

 _ **So collapse.**_

 _ **Crumble.**_

 _ **This is not your destruction.**_

 _ **This is your birth.'**_

 _ **~ Unknown**_

* * *

I shivered in the cold as I plowed my way through the snowdrifts. The blizzard was picking up, the winds blowing and the snow falling faster with every second. The snow was already up to my waist, which for a five-year old like me, was very high. I looked down at my hands, breathing on them to try and warm my stiff, frozen fingers up as I tried to remember how I got there.

My memories were fuzzy, and I couldn't remember much, except a cruel face, the chanting of a spell, and horrifying laughter. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the snow, and everything else was terrifyingly blank.

Even as young as I was, I knew that it was important that I find someplace warm before I gave into my exhaustion. If I didn't...

...I would die.

I continued on forward, but I didn't get far until my foot caught something, causing me to fall face first into the snow. With a cold whimper, I pushed myself back up to continue on my way. That was when I caught sight of a hole in the base of a rock not far from me. With a small smile, I plowed my way over to it, leaving a scattered snow trail behind me.

When I got out of the worst of the wind I slowly started to warm up. The cave wasn't very big, but the smaller space heated up quicker as the snow began to pile up and block the entrance. I leaned up against the odd dark blue stone that made up the wall, as far away from the mouth as I could get. The rock seemed oddly warm, and seemed to radiate more heat the longer I stayed in one place. Eventually my exhaustion won out, and the heat lulled me to sleep.

As my emerald eyes drifted shut, I could have sworn that the wall behind me moved...

* * *

Celestiana looked down at the small child that had curled up against her mate. The girl was tiny, practically the size of a newly hatched dragon, and she was half frozen. Not surprising in this weather, but still, she should have been home with her sire and dame, protected from the frigid winds. The massive dragon sniffed at her, taking in her scent and ruffling her raven black hair slightly. The girl shifted and whimpered softly in protest, but didn't wake up.

 _"What are you thinking Celestiana?"_ The Dragon Queen looked up at her mate, her gold eyes meeting his blood red.

 _"She's so_ _ **tiny**_ _Draconius."_ She said, growling slightly as she curled closer, shielding the shivering girl from the cold wind that sneeked into the cave. _"Barely the size of a_ _chick_ _and not much older. Why was she alone? Where is her_ _brood? Why isn't she with her clan?_ _"_

 _"I wouldn't know Celest."_ Draconius said, looking down at the girl, his scaley brows furrowing in thought. _"Humans are_ _ **very**_ _different from Dragons, something may have happened to her_ _sire_ _and_ _dame_ _. Humans don't_ _normally_ _abandon their_ _chicks_ _,_ _not_ _unless they have a good reason."_ _His head snaked down, and he sniffed her._ _ _"I can smell the scent of two__ _ _adult__ _ _males,__ _ _two adolecent males,__ _ _and a female on her.__ _ _One of the males and the female scent are similar to her own,__ _ _as are the adolecent males__ _ _. T__ _ _hey're fresh too."__ _He looked up at his mate._ _ _"__ _ _Maybe she was separated from them during a battle?"__ _He suggested._

 _Celestiana nodded in agreement._ _ _"That is all too common nowadays."__ _She_ _whispered_ _sadly_ _as she looked_ _down at the girl again._ _"_ _If... if no one comes for her, c_ _an we keep her?"_ Celestiana's hesitant question threw the great Dragon King for a loop, and he looked at her in shock. His mate was seriously thinking of taking in a human child?! _"She has amazing magical potential,_ _I can_ _sense it,_ _and_ _I think she may be the_ _cannidate_ _we've been looking for._ _We've discussed the possibilities of this happening before, and she may very well be the one!"_

 _"Are you insane Celestiana?!"_ He hissed as he looked at her with wide eyes. _"We both know that if she wavers for even a second, the transfer could kill her! And that would be by far the **kindest** of the possible repercussions even **if** this suceeds!"_

 _"I know the risks."_ Celestiana shot back defiantly. _"And you know I would have **never** sugguested it if I thought it wouldn't work!" _She held his gaze, refusing to submit, and his eyes blazed with conflicting thoughts. _"Draco, I've spoken with Kronos. He told me there are records of slayers with multiple elements existing in the future."_ Draco's eyes widened. _"They aren't mentioned often, but the records say that of the three strongest slayers to ever walk the face of the planet, the strongest was a dual element and female."_ The star dragon looked back down, and wrapped the tip of her tail around the sleeping girl. _"Besides, I've wanted to raise a new clutch ever since Selena left the nest."_ She said wishfully as the girl snuggled into the warm fur with a soft sigh. Draconius watched his mate for a few moments, before his gaze softened.

 _"Alright."_ He conceded, a small smile sneaking onto his scaled face as he looked down at the child again. _"When she wakes up, we'll ask her."_ _Celestiana smiled brilliantly, her scales slightly glow_ _ed_ _sliver_ _with her happiness_ _as she nuzzled her mate, and curled closer to their_ _possible_ _new hatchling._

* * *

I shifted, waking up slightly, and opened my eyes, rubbing the sleep from them wih a yawn as I sat up.

I looked over at the cave mouth, and saw the sun shining brightly on the sparkling white snow.

 _"It's good to see you awake fledgeling."_ A deep and powerful voice said, the rock behind me moving with each word.

Startled, I whipped around, and my jaw dropped as I came face to face with not one, but _two_ dragons.

One was a completely massive male dragon with a black scaled underbelly, and scales that started as bright blue on his head but gradually faded to dark purple as they ran down the length of his body. His large wings were tucked to his sides, but I could see the black membrane that made up the majority of them. A line of black spikes ran down the length of his back, and a number of the same black spines framed his head in an almost natural crown. He was bigger than the other dragon, stocky with more defined muscle that kind of looked like a lizard. Curious yet gentle blood red eyes met my own, the inhuman slit that ran down the middle of them contracting slightly.

The other was an equally massive female dragon that had a mane of purple fur running down the length of her pink and orange scaled snake-like body to end on the tip of her tuffed tail, directly contrasting the deep black scales that ran along her stomach. Two antler-like black horns that looked like they were studded with stars or jewels jutted upwards from just behind her long tappered ears. Large, almost cat-like paws tipped with black hooked claws were lazily crossed in front of her. Her almond shaped liquid gold eyes were warm and careing, and I instantly relaxed when they swept over me.

 _"Where is your clan and brood fledgeling?"_ The eastern dragon asked me, her voice soft and light like a breeze. _"Why were you alone?"_

I scrunched up my eyebrows as I tried to think, but everything was still a blank. "I-I don't remember." I stuttered nervously.

The two dragons looked at each other with worried eyes. _"_ _Then, what is your name fledgeling?_ _And how old are you?_ _"_ The male dragon asked gently.

I looked up at him, my bright green eyes watering slightly. "Vega. I'm five years old." I whispered.

He seemed to smile slightly as he answered me. _"_ _It's nice to meet you Vega, I am Draconius_ _but you may call me Draco_ _, and this is my mate Celestiana."_

 _"_ _You may call me Celest."_ The dragoness smiled slightly as well. _"_ _Vega, how would you like to stay here, with us?"_

I thought about it for a moment, before my face streatched into a wide grin. "I would love to."

Celestiana leaned down and started nuzzling me as Draconius spoke. _"_ _Then from this day on, you are Vega Cosmitella, the youngest_ _fledg_ _e_ _ling_ _of King Draconius and Queen Celestiana_ _."_

* * *

 **Clan –** A group of loosely related dragons

 **Brood** – An immedtiate family of dragons

 **Chick –** Newly hatched, baby dragon

 **Fledgling –** Adolecent dragon

 **Dragonet –** Young Dragon

 **Drake –** An adult male dragon

 **Dragin –** An adult female dragon

 **Clutch –** A group of baby dragons


	3. Chapter 2: The Mythical Council

**I own almost every unfamilar character in the chapter! Still don't own Fairy Tail though...**

* * *

 _ **'The outcome of the war is in our hands;**_

 _ **the outcome of words is in the council.'**_

 _ **~Homer**_

* * *

I was utterly silent as Draco winged his way through the clouds, nervously thinking over what was about to happen.

Celest was to our right, flying just slightly behind Draco as she followed his lead. Strangely, even though she was wingless, she weaved through the sky like a snake, somehow effortlessly propeling herself. Looking out over the horizon, I could spot dozens upon dozens of dragons, some that appeared similar in build to Draco and others that flew similarily to Celest, were quickly catching up and forming a massive group around us. I could hear roars, growling, and snarls all around me, most of them held a playful or fond edge, but a few that were vicious and cold.

I gluped softly at the implications, but took in a deep breath to calm my nerves as Draco began his decent to the ground, with the rest of the dragons following swiftly after him.

We landed just outside of a magnificent and massive castle that was almost completely made up of a warm dark stone with cheery green tiles for roofing. It's tall towers seemed to reach up defiantly to touch the sky, while a wide courtyard surrounded by low and wide walls led up to a huge grand hall. The wide doors to the hall opened up as another dragon walked out into the courtyard and let out a loud roar of greeting which was answered by all of the other dragons, with Draco and Celestiana's roars being the loudest.

 _"Your Magisties, you honor us with your presence this day."_ The dragon said, dipping his head into a bow.

 _"Belserion, there is no need for formalities in these turbulent times."_ Draco answered swiftly. _"Come, let us begin the council. We have much to discus and little time to do so."_

As Draco strode forwards, I glanced at the new dragon with curiosity.

He was a dragon of the western variation like Draco, and stood only slightly smaller than Celestiana at about eighty feet at the shoulder on all fours. Most of his body was covered in pale green scales, but his armored underbelly sported pale purple scales. A line of spikes ran down his spine, while two tusks jutted from either side of his jaw and curved up, emphisizing the sharp canines that poked up from his lower lips on either side. The edges of his wings were covered in spikes as well. He looked at me with one slit hazel eye, examining me with just as much, if not more, curiousity.

 _"And who is the human fledgeling upon your back my king?"_ He asked curiously after a moment.

Draco let out a low snort of ammusement as he continued walking forwards. _"_ _Patience Belserion, all will be explained_ _eventually_ _."_ He stated simply as he and Celestiana stepped inside, with all of the other dragons swiftly following them.

I gazed around at the grand hall with wide eyes as the dragons that came with us filed in behind us and mingled with the rest of the crowd as Draco walked towards the other end, which was occupied with a series of thrones in differing sizes, and a few large open spaces that were clearly meant for larger creatures. Draco and Celestiana immediatly settled into the largest and only unoccupied spot, and Celestiana leaned over to nudge me lightly. Taking that as my cue, I slipped off of Draco's back and perched myself on one of Celestiana's front paws.

Already occupying it's space were roughly a dozen other dragons of various types, along with roughly one hundred humans in armor or fine robes and a few different creatures I had never seen before. They were all talking and arguing even as other dragons and creatures flooded in, and Draco stepped forwards and took in a deep breath.

I clapped my hands over my ears, recognizing what he was about to do, before he let out an earthshaking roar that immediatly killed the noise.

 _"Now that we are all paying attention,"_ He growled slightly as everyone settled down. _"I believe it is time to begin the meeting. Now, I believe that Myrrh wanted to make herself heard."_ He nodded towards one of the creatures that had been silent.

"Thank you Draco." The creature answered in a melodious voice as it stepped forwards. I tilted my head as I took in it's, no, _her_ appearence. She was a magnificent bird that was at least twice the size of a fully grown human male with magnificent plumege that was a deep red, gold, and white in coloration. She had four long and wickedly sharp curved talons on each of her feet, each of them colored a deep coal black. Her deep purple eyes sparkled with intellegence and fire, matching the sparkling gold and amethyst necklace that rested around her neck. "Regardless of what the western faction does, the treaty between our kind still stands. The Phoenixes will back the Dragons and Humans of Dragnof in their endevors." She stated with a smile, before letting out a loud trill that was echoed by the many different birds in the room.

"As will the Thunderbirds." Another bird voiced as it flew forwards and landed next to her. This bird reminded me of the black eagles I occasionally saw in the skies around our home. He, it couldn't be anything but male, had dusky black and white feathers that seemed to change color slightly as he moved. Elecricity crackled around him as his feathers twitched, and from where I was I could see his dark grey eyes spark with raw untameable energy. A silver and sapphire medallion hung from his neck on a black leather cord.

 _"That is Thunderclaw."_ Celestiana whispered to me softly. _"He is the strongest of the Thunderbirds and their flock leader. Just as his sister Myrrh is the leader of the Phoenixes."_ I nodded in comprehension as another stepped forwards.

"The Gryffons will back you as well." This one was quite different from the others, as he was half sea eagle and half black lion. His eyes were a deep dark brown that were half-closed, but strikingly alert despite the faux-laziness. His voice was more of a tenor mixed with a screech, undeniably male with that gruff edge to it, as he sat on his haunches like a cat, his wings neatly tucked into his sides as he clicked his curved beak.

 _"That is Shadowbeak-"_ Celestiana supplyed.

"And the Hippogriffs." Another deep and powerful male voice added. My eyes widened even more as one last creature trotted up to stand beside them. It was vastly different from the others, as by the look of it, it was half golden eagle, and half chestnut horse! His eyes were a feirce, pride-filled brown that seemed to peirce your soul.

 _"-and that is Cliffjumper. The two of them are distant cousins, and the respective leaders of their flocks."_

"We will stand by you as well." Another deep male voice piped up as the sound of hoofbeats against tile flooring reached my ears. I glanced forwards, and had to hold in a gasp at the four beings that were before me.

Trotting up to the front was a, honest to gods, snow white unicorn mare that was accompanied by a dark grey pegasus stallion, a red and black Kirin, a green and blue Kelpie, and a multicolored hippokampoi that floated in a ball of water. Leading them all and almost dwarfing them in size was a, seemingly normal, buckskin stallion the size of a clydesdale.

 _"Flickerfoot, Stormdancer, Flameshadow, Moorrider, and Whirlpool."_ Celestiana explained, her whispering voice holding a glimmer of respect. _"The five of them are the strongest umong the decendants of the Elemental Horses. However, despite appearing like a normal horse, Arion is far older than them."_ Celestiana chuckled as I quirked an eyebrow. _"Make no mistake fledgling, although he seems unassuming at first Arion has enough spirit blood running through his veins that makes him nearly immortal and faster than any being on the planet. He will eventually out live everyone in this room besides myself and Draco."_

I watched on in intrest as dozens of other speicies came forwards, most pledging their support and assistance. Mermaids of all types, hellhounds, wolves, nature demons, felines of all shapes and sizes, and many more that I didn't recognize that spoke in languages I didn't understand.

With each pledge the noise level in the room seemed to increase, and I could sense the other dragons growing agitated even as the human woman on the throne next to my parents stood and raised her hand for silence. "Enough!" She yelled, her voice ringing throughout the room and bringing the noise to a stop. "It has been decided umong the humans." She turned and met Draco's eyes, before she bowed low. "We, the humans of the kingdom of Dragnof, refuse to idialy stand by any longer." She straightened up, her brown eyes seemingly blazing with determination. "We are already at war, that fact is undeniable. We have already been invaded by the dragons of the Western Continant, and if we do nothing then we are just as much at risk as anyone else. It is our duty to fight, to protect our home."

 _"_ _And what would you bring before us Irene?"_ Draco asked skepticly. _"_ _As much as it pains me to say this, humans have always been the weakest of the species, despite being the most versitial."_

"I bring Enchantment. The ability to instantly create soldiers, augment the strength of warriors, tie two souls as one, and heal." Irene stated calmly to immediate uproar.

 _" **SILENCE**!" _Draco roared, immediatly the entire room fell silent once again, not willing to risk the wrath of the Dragon King. _"Irene, do you speak the truth?"_ He questioned.

Irene nodded in confromation.

 _"Very well."_ Draco said, looking back towards the rest of the room. _"We will discuss this further after the council. For now however, Vega, would you mind coming forward?"_

I took a deep breath, and slipped off of Celestiana's paw to stand before Draco. I could feel everyone's eyes on me even as I silently moved.

 _"Lilith, I believe you have brought your own son, Acnologia?"_ A large black dragoness with dark blue markings near the middle nodded, before she nudged a twenty-something human man with dark blue hair and darkly tanned skin forward. He was wearing simple dark black pants, and a high collared black cloak that made the light blue markings on his arms seem to almost glow. He had sharp green eyes that were similar to my own and they studied me with interest before he gave me a soft reassuring smile.

 _"These two, represent the next step we must take in this war."_ Draco declaired as the two of us turned and looked over the room. _"One thousand years ago we lent our power to man, and created the Dragonborn of Aldmeris to counter the threat of Alduin and his forces before they razed the world to ash. Now, we must follow in the steps of our cousins, the Gods and Devils, and once again give rise to a new breed of man to aid us in this fight."_ The entire room looked at us with renewed interest. _"Our own Slayers."_

Those two words sent the entire room into an uproar, until Draco let out a screech for silence.

His red eyes glared at the offenders. _"Enough!"_ He snarled. _"We_ _who knew_ _the_ _original_ _Dovah_ _kiin_ _know better than any_ _one that_ _a dragon can only be killed by_ _ **another,**_ **stronger** _ **,**_ _dragon!_ _That has been_ _Magical_ _Law since the begining of time!_ _"_ _M_ ost of the other dragons looked sheepish at that, while several more of the larger dragons nodded in agreement as he continued. _"Even when we are gathered together, even with our allies, we are_ _ **still**_ _hilariously_ _and hopelessly_ _outnumbered by the Western Legions!_ _We can no longer wait for them to make the first move_ _!_ _Even I, in my infiniant power and wisdom, know that_ _doing so_ _as we are now will only end in disaster and_ _the_ _ **extinction**_ _ **of**_ _ **our entire species!**_ _Not to mention that of our allies!"_

The room was silent as he continued. _"If we were to create our own_ _S_ _layers,_ _they will automatically bypass that law_ _. Humans have never been restricted from fighting those they are strong enough to challenge._ _It_ _is their_ _basic_ _nature_ _to challenge and overcome_ _._ _By adding our own powers to them, we will be giving them the ability to slay a dragon as if they were a dragon themselves._ _"_ His eyes were glowing gold with his Celestial Dragon Magic as he spoke. _"There will be no further debate. As of now, all dragons are to begin searching for their canidates. No acceptions! If you cannot find one, we will begin searching for alternative means to select your canidate._ _ **Understood?!**_ _"_ He demanded.I froze as I could literally feel the power imbued in his voice rolling over me, urging me to listen and comply, though not forcing me to since it wasn't directed at me. Next to me, I was vaugly aware of Acnologia stiffening as well, though he was shaking and sweating slightly, unused to the sheer power. I reached up and, with little hesitation, grabbed his hand, steadying and reassuring him for a moment. He glanced down at me and gave me a small grateful smile.

 _ **"Yes Patriarch Draco!"**_ The dragons answered in unison. There was no hesitation, even though a few seemed apprehensive.

 _"Good."_ He stated shortly. _"The only ones exempt from this rule are Lilith, Celestiana, and myself, as we have already found our Slayer Canidates."_ Immediatly, everyone's eyes zeroed in Acnologia and I. _"Once we have begun their training, I will also be training Vega to unlock Alpha Dragon Magic."_ Their eyes widened in shock.

* * *

I took in a breath as I centered myself and relaxed despite the mind numbing fear that I felt. Acnologia was next to me, seemingly just as nervous despite being at least twenty years older than me. Draco and Celest were looking down at me with pride as Queen Irene stepped forwards. "You have both decided to undertake this change willingly." She stated clearly so the onlookers around us could hear. We both nodded in silent confirmation. Irene took a deep breath, before she spoke again. "I will be preforming the enchantment on Acnologia first, since his is simpler and has less chance of going wrong. Is that alright with you two?" She asked us.

We both nodded, and Acnologia stepped forwards to stand in front of Lilith. Irene took in a deep breath, and relaxed as she began glowing a pale green. Acnologia and Lilith began glowing as well, though Lilith's was a deep calming blue and Acnologia's was a powerful dark green like his eyes. Irene began to chant, and a large bright green magic circle appeared on the ground, centered on her and surrouding all through of them:

" _Quid est hoc tuum suo_

 _Quid enim tuum est eius_

 _Sint rectae potestatis_

 _Donec colligantur in fine saeculi!"_

Lilith and Acnologia watched in wonder as their aura's stretched towards eachother and began to mingle, turning a rich ocean green. Acnologia let out a sharp gasp and hunched in on himself, falling to his knees as magic surged around his body. Lilith didn't move an inch as her eyes glazed over in concentration. I tried to move towards him, but Irene put a firm hand on my shoulder and held me back. "Don't." She warned gravely. "This part is very delicate. The magic is judging him, trying to discover if he is strong enough to handle its power. If you interfere now, it will see that as lending him aid and it will kill him instantly."

"How do you know that?" I inquired nervously, biting my lip as I restrained myself from throwing her hand off. "How can you be sure?"

"While the creation of a Dragon Slayer has never been attempted before, there are historical accounts that are centered around the other types of slayers and records about the creation of the Dragonborn." Irene responded, not taking her eyes off of Acnologia and Lilith as the glow of the aura began to grow brighter. "No one should have any physical contact with either of them until the aura is fully gone. We need to let the magic settle or this could become lethal for both of them." She turned to me with serious eyes. "Would you like to begin now or would you rather wait for Acnologia to finish?"

"I would rather wait." I replyed seriously, my eyes flashing in defiance. "A good princess always makes sure that her people are _safe_ before she makes _any_ personal decisions."

Irene raised an eyebrow at that, before shooting Draco a speculative look. Draco raised a scaled eyebrow in return. _"She_ _ **is**_ _our daughter. It's only natural that she will_ _one day_ _be the_ _Queen_ _of the Dragon Slayers."_ He stated with a shrug.

"And what would that make Acnologia?" Irene inquired, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity.

 _"The Regent King."_ Draco stated as the glow from the aura turned nearly blinding, before dying off just as quickly.

Acnologia was lying on his side, twitching and breathing heavily with his eyes closed, as if he had just been through something excrutiating even though there wasn't a mark on him. "Acnologia!" I yelped, before running over to him and kneeling at his side. "Are you alright?" I asked, puting a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I am." He groaned, as he tried to sit up with a grimace and ran a hand over his face. "It's painful, but thankfully it doesn't last long." He gave me a small smile even as his eyes refocused. "You should just get it over with now. It's easier that way."

I nodded in agreement, before stepping away and walking back towards Irene. I looked up at her, my emerald eyes burning with determination, and nodded.

She nodded back, and Draco and Celestiana stepped up beside me as she began glowing light green again. I took a deep breath, relaxed and prepared myself for the pain, even as I stared at my own aura in wonder. It was an almost neutral grey that seemed utterly unnassuming at first, until it began to separate into two different colors. Brilliant white that shone brighter than the sun, and the darkest black like a starless midnight sky. They meshed together seamlessly, light and dark magic, two forces that usually clashed explosively, working together to protect me. Draco's aura was bright gold and black that merged into a rich dark gold, the pinical of a true neutral. Celestiana's aura was a multicolored nebula, but with an overall silver undertone that shone like the star she was born in.

Irene started to chant again, and I couldn't help but notice that the words she was using were slightly different from Acnologia's ritual:

" _Quod ipsi Deum tuum_

 _Quid tua in eis_

 _Sint rectae potestatis_

 _Donec colligantur in fine saeculi!"_

I noticed the auras changing at first. Draco's went pure gold, Celestiana's went solid silver, and my own went blank grey. Suddenly, their aura's reached out and entangled with my own, making it turn a gold color that at second glance had the slightest green tint. Green Gold.

Then the pain hit me, a burning sensation all over my entire body, like I had been dunked in a pool of acid. Then the feeling of something stabbing me in the chest over and over again knocked my breath away as something shifted through my mind, searching for something that I couldn't identify.

I was vaugly aware that I was panting and had fallen to my knees, but I absolutley _refused_ to let out a single sound, refused to give in and let that weakness show.

 _"You have strength, wisdom beyond your years, empathy, and heart. I approve."_ My eyes snapped open as a strange voice whispered in my head. It had a weird echoing quality, and definitly wasn't human, dragon, or any other species I had ever encountered, and considering the Mythical Council had only ended the day before, I had encountered a _lot_ of different magical species. The only thing I could confidently say, was that it was definitly female. _"Dragon Magic will not be the only magic you are gifted with this day. But you will need to discover and work for the others. Good luck!"_

I let out a gasp and squeezed my eyes shut as all of a sudden the pain seemed to double for a split second, before it dissapeared. I collapsed onto my side after that, shaking and breathing heavily as I tried to process what the heck just happened.

I groaned as a hand touched my shoulder and I became aware of the fact that my entire body _ached_ _like a mother_ _f_ _ucker!_

My eyes slid open, staying half-lidded as I looked up at a concerned Acologia looked down at me. "Well, you were right about the pain." I groaned sarcasticly even as he gave me a releavied smile. "That hurt like a _bitch_."

 _"Vega! Language!"_ I heard Celestiana scold, even as she tried to muffle her laughter. Draco was making no such effort as he roared his laughter to the sky.

"What I didn't expect was that voice." I continued as I ran a hand over my face. That immediatly silenced the laughter as they all turned worried and confused eyes on me. I looked over at them in confusion. "What the heck was that?"

Acnologia shrugged. "I didn't hear anything." He assured in confusion. "I just felt something shifting through my memories and judging me before it stopped."

Irene put a hand up to her chin in thought as she looked me over with a smaller spell circle. "Whatever it was, it doesn't seem to have affected you beyond a significant boost to your magic," She paused for a moment as she squinted at the spell in confusion, before turning back to me with an expression of confused awe. "And the openning of your Second Origin."

 _"But that is impossible!"_ Draco protested in a huff. _"Second Origins can not just be thrown open like that! It takes years upon years of training to even get close to that kind of power!"_

"Regardless of how it was done," Irene promptly interupted before he could really begin ranting. "It is open now, and you should be grateful that whatever spoke to her **did** open it, otherwise the influx of magic from both of you probably would have killed her."


	4. Chapter 3: The Start of Training

**The only characters I don't own in this chapter are Acnologia and Irene. Deal with it!**

* * *

 _ **"In training, there is no winning or losing.**_

 _ **There is only learning."**_

 _ **~Tucker Max**_

* * *

 _"Deep breath in, deep breath out."_ Celestiana instructed as I sat crosslegged in the grass outside of our cave. She was coiled up next to me, perfectly relaxed as she walked me through the first steps of meditation. _"Let yourself relax, and clear your mind."_

I took in a deep breath, and let it out, letting all tension slip from my body as I started pushing my thoughts of the last few weeks away from the surface.

After the ritual, Acnologia and I had been whisked away by our dragons to begin our training immediatly. Unlike him however, I had to wait for quite some time before my magic settled enough to begin training. It had only fully stabilized the day before, and I was finally able to begin delving into my own magic to discover what I needed to do to bring it to the surface.

 _"Very good."_ Celestiana whispered soothingly. " _Another breath in, another breath out. Let your mind become blank, and begin to build your mental world. It can be anything, any place you are familiar with."_ She paused for a moment before speaking up again. _"Are you there yet?"_

"Yes." I whispered as I mentally opened my eyes, and found myself standing on a white sandy beach just out of reach of the cerulian waves. I turned around, taking in the rest of my surroundings. "It's an island, tropical, with jungle everywhere, the bright sun shining down, and white sandy beachs bordered by blue water that streatches as far as I can see. There's a huge tree in the center of it that is so tall it blots out the sun with it's branches."

 _"Good."_ Celestiana whispered. _"How do you feel?"_

I took another deep breath, and started focusing. I stretched my senses out, and smiled slightly at the magic curling around me. "Happy." I breathed. "I feel like it's welcoming me home, though as far as I know, I've never been here before."

 _"Probably a result of your lost memories from before we found you; your magic is mimicking the feeling. But I digress, we are not going to try and retrieve your memories today."_ I sighed in disappointment ever as Celestiana continued. _"Today, we are looking for your magical center. Now focus, do you remember what your aura looked like durring the ritual?"_

I nodded, and began looking around myself. "I don't see anything like it." I stated after a moment.

 _"It may be further in."_ She reasoned. _"Pick a direction, and start walking."_

I thought about it for a moment, before shrugging and turning to walk inland towards the tree at a steady pace. I'm not sure how long I walked through the jungle, but eventually I came to the base of the tree, where a strange monument stood set back into a shallow cave. It was a set of six pillars, four of them arranged in a square around the small alter that the last two stones were set on. The two stones stood parallel to each other, and carved between the two of them was a circle that was wide enough to fit my entire arm in. Two dragons, and eastern dragon and a western dragon, were carved facing eachother into the bases of the biggest stones. The western dragon was inlayed with pure gold while the eastern dragon was inlayed with bright silver.

On the wall behind it, a large two handed greatsword with a golden hilt set with bright orange sunstones hung on display. It's silver blade seemed to pulse rythmicly with a faint orange energy. A small pedistal was carved into a nitch in the wall below it, and a red velvet pillow was set on top of it. Resting on the pillow was a key made entirely of a strange black metal that was studded with polished obsidian.

However, the entire monument seemed to be made of a green tinted gold that practially glowed under the tropical sun.

"Celest, I think I found it." I declaired as I stepped closer to examine it, ignoring the sword and the key for now.

 _"Very good Vega."_ Celestiana praised happily. _"Now, do you see anything special about it, like some place you need to touch?"_

"Yes." I said as I accended the steps until I was standing right in front of it.

 _"Then start off slowly."_ Celestiana instructed as I studied it for a second. _"One finger to start, just so we can grasp the scope of your power."_

I nodded and, after hesitating for a breif moment, reached out to touch the stone that was carved with the silver dragon.

The moment my finger hit the surface of it, I gasped at the rush of pure unrestrained power surged through my body. It took everything I had to jerk my hand back seconds later as I struggled to drag in the air I needed. "What the heck?" I whispered breathlessly to myself, before I spoke a little louder. "Did you sense that?"

 _"I did fledgling."_ She answered, sounding just as confused as I felt. _"You followed every instruction?"_ She questioned.

I nodded in shock, not trusting my voice for the moment.

 _"Hmm,"_ She hummed. _"I did not quite expect the dangers of my magic to transfer over so quickly."_ She mused almost silently. I raised an eyebrow in curious askence before she obliged me and elaborated. _"Star Dragon Magic is literally the magic of the stars. Stars are a force that no one can ever hope to control, as they are literal wellsprings of power, both magical and otherwise, in and of themselves. Like the element of lightning, they can not be contained or regulated, just directed. Celestial Magic, both light and dark, may be the root of all other magics, but Star Magic was one of the first to be created and one of the first to be abandoned by mankind because of it's high level of difficulty and need for presicion control and dicipline."_

I let out a dissapointed sigh as I sagged in place. "I've got a long challenging road ahead of me, don't I?"

Celestiana let out a huff of agreement. _"_ _Either way, we will start off with control exersizes. Take another deep breath in,_ _let it out slowly,_ _and reach out with a single finger again._ _This time, focus on your breathing as you feel the power flowing through you, and once you feel like you can sincronize yourself to it's flow I want you to..."_

* * *

 _"This spell is a trademark of any type of Slayer,"_ Draco began as I sat in front of him, listening with rapt attention. _"God Slayers refer to it as a Bellow while the Devil Slayers believe it is a Rage. However as Dragon Slayers are an entirely new species of mage, an entirely new set of spells will need to be invented for your use. Acnologia has already begun experimenting, but thus far he has not made any significant progress."_ His ruby eyes turned to me with a calculating look. _"As a Celestial Dragon Slayer, your training will be far more difficult than any other Slayer there has ever been or will ever be, but in the end it will be **much** more rewarding."_

A pulse of energy rippled out from him and my eyes widened as flames licked the ground around his feet, fueled by a log that sprouted out of the ground and fanned by a small gale that sprung up. The earth shifted and changed benieth me, forming into a more comfortable seat with the plants that sprung from it. A small pond of clear, clean water formed in a knoll a few feet away. The light from the sun seemed to intensify, while the shadows that were cast by the forest around them seemed to darken into a nearly solid form. All the while, a soft golden aura danced across Draco's scales.

 _"Celestial Magic is the magic of creation and destruction."_ Draco explained, looking over at me once again as his red eyes glowed a solid comforting gold. _"The root of all other magic in the world. Many search their entire lives to find and obtain either of its powers, but what most of them do not understand is that creation and destruction are two sides of the same coin. Like light and darkness, life and death, you cannot have one without the other."_

The fire and wind around him died off, leaving behind the scorched log and grass in its place. The plants wilted and died as the water bubbled, steamed, and slowly turned a poisonous black.

Draco looked around at the destruction with sad eyes. _"Death Magic_ _and Soul Magic_ _are_ _not the_ _kindest of_ _magics out there_ _, but_ _they_ _still_ _play_ _a nessi_ _s_ _cary part_ _in_ _the world,_ _otherwise they would have never been developed_ _and utalized_ _. All things must die_ _eventually,_ _but_ _even when faced with_ _death, life continues on. That is the way of the world,_ _the circle of_ _life_ _."_ His eyes darkened with something I couldn't identify. _"_ _Those who break the circle are those that have defied magic itself, thus they are punished by magic's harsh p_ _enalties_ _until they_ _sincerly_ _repent_ _in their very heart and soul_ _._ _"_ He settled down in front of me even as more grass began growing around him and the water began to clear once again. _"Understanding that_ _fact_ _, is the first step to mastering Celestial Magic."_

 _"Now close your eyes and feel for your power as your mother taught you."_ He commanded sternly. _"Let it rise to the surface and let it take shape, then follow your instincts."_

I nodded and took a deep breath as I shut my eyes and let myself slip into my inner world once again. It was becoming easier and easier every time I did it. This time, I appeared right before the alter instead of on the beach. With a small smile, I reached out and touched the pillar that had the gold dragon carving. Immediatly Celestial Energy surged through me, not nearly as powerful as the Star Energy from the other pillar, but somehow deeper and more refined. It felt like one kind of element, and yet at the same time, hundreds of different elements. Impossible to differentiate or separate from one another, impossible to work with unless they were all combined.

So I decided not to try and separate them at all, and simply gathered them together, and let the result take shape.

It seemed almost as easy as breathing.

My eyes snapped open as a gold and black spell circle formed in front of me, and on instinct I yelled. **"Celestial Dragon's Roar!"** A small stream of black and gold energy flowed out from my mouth, and as soon as it hit the spell circle it exploded into a tornado that carved into the forest and earth in front of me. After a few seconds I cut off the energy and panted in exhaustion as I surveyed the damage I had done with wide eyes.

There was a twenty foot deep, ten foot wide, hundred foot long trench carved into the earth, and the forest looked like an actual tornado had ripped through it along the path of my roar.

"I did that?" I questioned weakly in disbelief, pointing at it with a shaking finger.

Draco nodded his head in answer, words escaping him for the moment. _"I think, we_ _should_ _end your training_ _here_ _for the day_ _."_ He stated after a moment.

I nodded silently in agreement, still in shock at the destruction I had caused.

* * *

I kept my breathing steady and calm as I slowly worked through my hand-to-hand katas with Acnologia's help and guidence. "You over extended yourself a bit on that last punch. If you stop just shorter, it will flow better with your style." He corrected, before showing me the proper stance. I nodded in understanding, before repeating the kata twice under his watchful eye. He smiled and nodded in pride, and I moved on to the next kata as he moved on to help the teenage girl next to me.

It was one of the rare days when most of the Dragon Slayers were gathered together. There were about ten of us all together now, and I was the youngest out of all of us at six and a half, while Acnologia was the eldest at twenty five. All of the rest were anywhere from their mid teens to their early twenties, and as such were easily sussceptible to their newfound instincts and the mood swings of growing up.

Because of that, Acnologia quickly made it painfully clear when we all first met each other, using one of the overconfident teenage boys that thought they could take him on and win as an example, that no fighting outside of sparring would be tolerated. It solidifyed his place as the Alpha Male in our minds, the strongest male of all of us.

Currently, I was learning the fighting style that Acnologia was developing for Dragon Slayers with the help of Irene, the Queen of Dragnof and the new Sage Dragon Slayer. She was twenty though, still leaving Acnologia as the eldest, but she was still in better control of herself than most of the others. Somewhere along the way we started seeing her as a Beta Female, not in charge, but not without power in our little budding clan.

It was a brawler's style, heavy on the strength and power side but easily adaptible into a personal style with enough pratice and imagination. I was already working on adjusting it for extreme speed and blitz attacks to turn it into the balanced style that I and my magic favored.

 _"That is enough physical training for today."_ The sharp command rang throughout the field, freezing everyone in their tracks. Draco's eyes scanned over us critically. _"It is time to continue with your history lessons."_ Most of the males let out groans as the other girls and I perked up in interest. In an instant we were gathered around Draco as he laid down. _"Now, can anyone tell me where we left off last time?"_

The girl next to me, Terra Nakamori the Earth Dragon Slayer, piped up then. "We were just begining on the first Dragon War and the birth of Alduin."

 _"Ah yes."_ Draco agreed, his eyes hazing over as he remembered. _"That blood soaked time..."_ The other dragons gathered around as well as he began to speak of times long past.

 _"Skyrim was an oddity in it'_ _s age_ _,"_ Draco began as he started to glow. A small illusion popped out of the ground in front of him, showing off a map of the world that was unfamiliar to everyone except the older dragons. _"_ _A_ _human kingdom ruled purely by humans_ _in an era where most human rulers were mere figureheads and puppets to higher powers_ _that reigned without consiquence_ _. It's people were the hardy sort,_ _used to the hardship of the harsh north, and therefore greatly immune to the tricks and manipulations of the Daedric Princes and the Titans._ _While it was by no means easy,_ _the_ _y_ _prevailed and_ _thrived_ _as they always seem to do_ _._ _"_ The illusion showed several scenes of humans and other creatures going about their days, hunting, fishing, creating, and many other activities. _"_ _Make no mistake however,"_ He cautioned, looking around at all of us. _"It was a much wilder time_ _back then_ _, where many humanoid species_ _and now extinct monsters_ _roamed alongside humanity and fought_ _for their living, even struggling against the other species for their_ _way of life_ _if needed._ _Under_ _the Titan's and the Daedric Princes' influence_ _,_ _war, sickness, starvation, and_ _death w_ _ere_ _extremely_ _common."_ The illusion changed then, and our mouths dropped open in horror as it showed off a frost covered land that seemed to be ravaged by war, countless broken bodies of many different species littering the ground and turning the frost red with their blood.

 _"With that in mind,"_ Draco continued gravely. _"Understand that it was only a matter of time before someone slipped and gave them the opening they sought. Then one day, the mistake was finally made. Hircine, the Huntsman of the Princes and the Father of Manbeasts jumped at the chance to begin spreading his influence when a foolish hunter prayed to him, and inadvertently opened himself to possession."_ The illusion showed off a cackling figure that supersceeded itself over a fur wearing man.

 _"What happened next will_ forever _be remembered as the first blood of the Dragon War, and the birth of the Dragon Cults."_ Everyone held their breaths for a brief moment as he paused. _"That posessed hunter purposfully sought out and slaughtered an entire nest of fledglings and their sick matriarch."_ Our breath came out in horrifyed gasps as the scene flickered by, before focusing on a large male dragon as his bright blue scales slowly bled to a horrifying pitch black. _"The patriarch of the nest, an Aura Dragon by the name of Faervel, meaning 'Strong Spirit' in the old tongue, was driven mad by the backlash of his mate bond snapping. But what happened next was unprecidented. Faervel took on a new name to match his new monsterous appearence and mindset. Alduin, or Akatosh, the World Eater, and the first Black Dragon of the Apocolypse."_

"How could he have survived that?" One of the other girls, a Gold Dragon Slayer by the name of Aureum Dilectio whimpered in shock. "He shouldn't have been able to survive the abrupt loss of his mate and brood like that! The Laws of Magic would have never allowed it!"

 _"Daedric Magic unfortunatly was the cause."_ Draco continued, answering her question even as he moved on. _"With his mind warped and twisted beyond recognition, Alduin began a near century long reign of terror across Skyrim until he was confronted by and battled the Warriors Three, Felldir the Old, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, and Hakon One-Eye."_ The illusion showed off the three men mentioned and a portion of their battle with Alduin. _"Through the use of an ancient spell, they forced Alduin through a tear in space, transporting him two hundred years forward in time. Their actions, while ultimatly killing them from the backlash, bought us the time we needed to innact our greatest counter measure."_

Draco took in a deep fortifying breath before he let it out in a sad sigh. _"_ _Thanks to Kronos, the Dragon of Time, we knew that a threat was coming, but due to the restriction_ _s_ _that are set and agreed upon by all beings of time,_ _he was unable to tell us what_ _exactly it was_ _._ _It was with his help and knowlage however, that we found our first canidates. A man and a woman who were capible of handling the greatest power we could grant them."_ The Slayer's watched with wide eyes as the illusion showed an average man and woman standing before the Dragon Council, completely unafraid in the face of the great beasts who somehow looked even feircer than their modern day appearences. _"_ _That day the two of them became your predicessors, the first Dragonborn, the first Dovahkiin."_

One of the other Slayers, a nineteen year old Music Dragon Slayer by the ironic name of Melody Adagio, began huming a tune that seemed oddly familar. Draco raised an impressed scaled eyebrow. _"I see Fantasia has been teaching you the ancient songs Melody."_ Melody broke off then, blushing in embaressment as she let her dark brown hair cover her beautiful brown eyes. _"Don't be afraid child."_ He affirmed softly. _"Those songs were written for those who would appreciate them!_ _Dovah and those like them._ _It is instinctual, so let it flow._ _Le_ _t_ _us hear the ancient songs once more._ _"_ Melody nodded shyly, and took a deep breath before she let her haunting voice ring out in the silence.

 _ **"Alduin's wings**_

 _ **They did darken the sky**_

 _ **His roar fury's fire**_

 _ **And his scales sharpened scythes**_

 _ **Men ran and they cowered**_

 _ **And they fought and they died**_

 _ **They burned and they bled**_

 _ **As they issued their cries**_

 _ **Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin,**_

 _ **naal ok zin los vahriin**_

 _ **Wah dein vokul**_

 _ **mahfaeraak ahst vaal**_

 _ **Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod**_

 _ **nust hon zindro zaan**_

 _ **Dovahkiin fah hin kogaan mu draal**_

 _ **We need saviors to free us**_

 _ **From Alduin's rage**_

 _ **Heroes on the field of**_

 _ **This new war to wage**_

 _ **And if Alduin wins**_

 _ **Man is gone from this world**_

 _ **Lost in the shadow**_

 _ **Of the black wings unfurled**_

 _ **But then came the tongues**_

 _ **On that terrible day**_

 _ **Steadfast as winter**_

 _ **They entered the fray**_

 _ **And all heard the music**_

 _ **Of Alduin's doom**_

 _ **The sweet song of Skyrim**_

 _ **Sky-shattering Thu'um**_

 _ **And so the tongues freed us**_

 _ **From Alduin's rage**_

 _ **Gave the gift of the Voice**_

 _ **Ushered in a new age**_

 _ **And if Alduin is eternal**_

 _ **Then eternity's done**_

 _ **For his story is over**_

 _ **And the Dragons...**_

 _ **...are gone."**_

I shivered as she ended the song, and glancing around I could see all of the other Slayers looking at her with wide eyes. "Wow." I breathed in awe.

Melody blushed and burried her face in her knees, too shy to meet any of our eyes. A quick glance over everyone once again revealed to me that Acnologia was looking at Melody with an expression akin to wonder and shock.

"Melody?" I questioned gently, getting a little closer to her. She looked up shyly at me. "Is today your birthday? Did you just turn twenty?"

Melody's beautiful deep brown eyes met mine and she silently nodded, and I looked up at Draco and the other dragons. They were all watching us with wide eyes as Acnologia got up and slowly approched Melody, taking care not to move too quickly or show any aggressive motions that would startle her. "Melody?" He inquired softly, kneeling down in front of her to be at eye level as a small smile crossed his face.

 _"We may want to give the two of them some privacy for awhile."_ Draco spoke, startling all of us at his sudden interruption. Acnologia and Melody ignored him however, seemingly lost in their own little world. _"This is not something we anticipated would transfer over when we designed the Dragon Slayer ritual. Finding a Mate is a sacred event that is treasured and reviered umong our kind. We should not interfear as the two of them get to know each other better."_

With that, eveyone moved away, giving the two older Slayers a wide berth as Melody curled into Acnologia's gentle arms with a relaxed sigh.

"What will happen now?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of them as they spoke in tones low enough not for any of us to hear. "If what I remember is right then Mates can't be separated for long before they bond."

 _"I will speak to both Lilith and Fantasia on the matter."_ Draco assured before he looked back at the two Dragon Slayers and his eyes softened in understanding. _"The two of them will be at war with both their human and draconic instincts until the bond is completed. Even so,"_ His eyes narrowed jsut slightly as the two slayers in question shifted slightly until they were comfortably leaning up against a nearby tree. _"I would rather that the two of them get used to each other before they bond. We have no idea how the human half of their mind will react with the addition of their new draconic half."_

"It's much more simple than you think." Another Slayer spoke up. We all looked over at him in confusion. Arthur Nagisaki, the Malestrom Dragon Slayer had a small smile on his face even as he kept watching them. "The malestrom of emotions and instinct around them was at war with itself, but it is slowly calming even as they stay in contact. Melody is calming him down without even doing anything."


	5. Chapter 4: Progress

**As always my freedom fighters, I don't own Fairy Tail! Vega, her dragons, and her story belong to me, however!**

* * *

 _ **'Progress is not an illusion, it happens, but it is slow and invariably disappointing.'**_

 _ **~George Orwell**_

* * *

I dozed on Celestiana's back as they moved through the sky, barely aware of what was going on even as we landed somewhere I instinctively knew wasn't familiar.

"And you are certain of this decision my king?" Acnologia's voice was worried as he questioned Draco's decision.

 _"I am Acnologia."_ Draco's voice washed over me like a calm stream, pulling me deeper into slumber as I fought to stay awake and listen. I only managed to hear fragments of what he said. _"As we leave, however... warn you...remain vigilant...Kronos has seen...Melody...death. The Dragon King Festival...worshippers of the Black Mage... twisted etherious...E.N.D...innocent child...protected...most fearsome of our kind...will not awaken...most dire circumstances. If that does...will not hesitate...fire and death...no one will be safe. Do you understand?"_

"I do," Acnologia confirmed gravely. "And...do everything...from happening."

 _"Just...focus on...too much. If...risk...self-fulfilling."_ Draco cautioned. _"The Paladins...their help. They expressed interest...alliance...training...blood of the dragons...unlimited potential."_

"We will welcome...with open arms," Acnologia assured instantly.

 _"Good,"_ Draco grunted. _"Now Kronos, we are ready. Acnologia, I suggest you say your goodbyes while you still can."_

 _"As you wish father._ _ **Forbidden Art**_ _..._ _ **"**_

I shifted again as I felt a large hand gently ruffle my hair and a forehead press up against mine. "Safe travels little sister." I heard Acnologia whisper. "One day we shall meet again, as equals in the eyes of all dragons. When that time comes I will pass the crown to you without question."

I heard the roaring of the wind and felt Celestiana move beneath me. I whimpered and shivered slightly as I felt the icy breeze against my skin. _"Sleep little one."_ Celestiana soothed as her head nuzzled me. _"It won't be long now."_

A faint wave of power washed over me, and I completely surrendered to the darkness of sleep as I practically burrowed into her mane.

* * *

When I finally woke up again, I didn't recognize the cave we were in. It was slightly smaller than the ones in our territory, the rock that made up the walls looked different too, and the air around me felt warmer than usual for winter.

Draco and Celestiana were curled around me as usual, sound asleep. But from the look of Draco's twitches and the faint light that was growing stronger, it wouldn't be long before he woke up.

I got up, and glanced out the mouth of the cave, taking in the lay of the land as my instincts demanded.

Our new cave was carved into the side of a small mountain, just above the foothills, and overlooked a clear area that spanned for at least ten miles. The hills were covered with grass, and I could see a few rabbits dotted around and grazing in the faint pre-morning light. A medium sized pond occupied one of the knolls that were formed by two of the hills and was fed by a small stream that gurgled down from the mountains. As I watched, a fish jumped and broke the seemingly still surface before falling back in with a quiet splash. The forest in the distance was lighter, made of ancient oak trees rather than the dark pine I was used to seeing, and I could just see a faint familiar glitter on the distant horizon, like light reflecting off of the water. The air tasted cleaner, richer, like it had somehow been supercharged with magic, and had a hint of salt to it that led me to believe that the glimmer on the horizon was the ocean.

"Wow." I breathed.

 _"Beautiful, isn't it?"_ I whirled around and came face-to-face with Draco, who had somehow sneaked up behind me while I was distracted. He was looking over the land as well, surveying the new territory with critical eyes. _"What do you think of our new home?"_ He asked, looking down at me with his curious ruby red eyes.

"It's different," I replied, turning my gaze back to the land. "Different scenery, different smells, different levels of magic, but the good kind of different. I think I'll like it here." I looked up at him again. "Draco, why did we have to move?"

Draco looked back out over the land, silent for a moment as he contemplated his answer. _"Things were becoming too tense where we were. We were too exposed. Igneel managed to intercept one of the dragons from the western countries and wrung a few bits of information from him, but what he found out was not good. The dragons of the western countries had sent scouts, and they knew where we lived."_ He looked down at me with sad eyes. _"Celest and I may be powerful, but you are not at our level. Even with a considerable amount of luck and skill, you won't be anywhere near that level for a decade at the very least."_

I sighed in disappointment as I kicked a small rock near my foot. "So we left because of me?" I inquired, my voice soft with guilt.

 _"No baby girl,"_ Draco reassured as he laid down next to me and started nuzzling me, preening my hair into an acceptable style as was our ritual every morning. _"We made the choice to leave so you would be protected."_

"Then what about the others?" I pressed urgently, trying to discover the other Dragon Slayer's fate even as I kept my eyes glued to the ground. "What's gonna happen to them?"

 _"Acnologia and Irene are fully grown little one,"_ Draco assured as he looked towards the horizon again. _"They have the power that you will eventually obtain as you age, but not the refinement that comes with experience and training. It will have to do for now, however, as they do not have the time to fully explore their abilities as you do."_ He looked down at me with a smile. _"In their situation, overwhelming power will be of more use than precision control. They will be able to protect themselves and their mates from anything that is thrown their way."_

I nodded in understanding, not really believing him, but accepting his explanation anyway.

Draco raised a scaley eyebrow at me. _"You don't really believe that do you."_ It wasn't a question.

I shook my head no.

He smiled at me and chuckled. _"And that is why we chose you to be the new Queen over all of the others."_ I tilted my head, silently asking what he meant. _"Empathy is a rare thing to find among dragons. Many of us are so powerful and old that it is hard to make connections with the mortal races because to us, their lives are over in the blink of an eye. The most emotion we feel usually feel is directed almost exclusively towards our mate or brood."_

"But," I started, confused. "You and Celest..."

Draco looked amused. _"All native dragons had to originate from a common source little one."_ He chastised gently. _"Celestiana and I were the first, all of the rest soon followed."_

My jaw dropped. "How old are you?!" I gasped.

Draco's laughter shook the very ground beneath our feet. _"I am as old as this solar system Little Star. Roughly four billion, six hundred million years old."_ My eyes widened in shock as he continued. _"Celestiana is almost exactly four billion, and she was born in the heart of our sun once it sparked into being. We are the first two, the heavens and the stars, neither can exist without the other and to try and do so would be foolish. From us, all other elements and concepts are derived."_

"And that's where the others started," I muttered, looking at him in slow awe-filled realization. "Archer the Dragon of Space, Kronos the Dragon of Time, Gaia the Dragon of Earth, Aurora the Dragon of Aura, Helios the Dragon of the Sun, Selena the Dragon of the Moon, and Prometheus the Dragon of Life." His smile was a confirmation even as I continued with my theory. "They were the first brood, _your_ first brood. The only question is how many more originals are there?"

Draco didn't answer, only giving me a mysterious smile. _"You'll figure it out eventually."_ He assured almost condescendingly.

I huffed in slight irritation and pouted, just before I instinctively turned towards the horizon. I closed my eyes in bliss as the warm morning rays of the sun peaked over the horizon and bathed the world in its golden light. "Wow..." I breathed in awe before I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth seeping into my skin. "It's beautiful."

 _"That it is."_ Draco agreed softly. _"No matter how many times I witness the sunrise on this world, no matter how old I grow, it never fails to leave me in awe."_

 _"The feeling is mutual love,"_ Celest whispered sleepily as she laid down next to us and nuzzled Draco before nuzzling me as well.

I started humming, almost purring in agreement, perfectly content with the world.

* * *

Sweat poured off my form as I meticulously worked my way through the katas of the Star Dragon Slayer Style later that same day, familiarizing myself with the terrain in the only way I knew how. Rigorous training. Every few seconds I would lash out with lightning fast blows at an invisible opponent, my hand faintly glowing silver as I crooked my fingers into makeshift claws.

Right as I was getting ready to lash out once again, the silver glow around my hand suddenly died. I narrowed my eyes and panted from the exertion as I tried to puzzle out what went wrong. After only a moment of thinking I gave up, for the time being, recognizing that I was too tired and hungry to continue on as I had for the last few hours without a break.

 _"Through for the day?"_ Celestiana questioned as I plunked down next to her and started digging through the pile of freshly caught fish Draco had brought back from his trip down to the shore. I shook my head negative and selected one of the smaller ones and held it up by the tail. Draco chuckled a bit before he breathed out a small stream of white-hot fire that engulfed the fish and completely cooked it in an instant.

"I can't tell what I'm doing wrong," I mumbled before I bit into the fish. I closed my eyes, savoring the fresh and salty taste before I swallowed and looked up at them. "Am I putting too much power into the claw or not enough? Either way, it keeps blinking out when I try to cast the spell."

 _"Hmm,"_ Celestiana hummed thoughtfully as she chewed her own fish. _"Show me how far you've gotten after we eat."_ She ordered after she swallowed her mouthful. _"I'll help you figure out what's wrong."_

I nodded in acceptance, quickly taking another bite out of my fish so I could finish quickly.

Within minutes my lunch break was over and I was at it once again after taking a quick dip in the pond to cool off, this time with Celestiana watching me intently. I crooked my fingers into claws once again and started channeling the energy, only to stop and growl in frustration as it blinked out yet again.

 _"I think I can see what you're doing wrong."_ Celestiana interrupted as I tried to charge up the claw spell again. I looked over at her as she stood up and stepped up beside me. _"The Star Dragon's Claws isn't a spell that is supposed to be cast with the hands, though it is possible with power, experience, and concentration. The spell that is instinctually tailored for hands is the Star Dragon's Crushing Fangs. Try channeling the magic into one of your legs instead and bring it down in an ax kick."_

I nodded in understanding before retaking my stances, this time adjusting to using kicks instead of strikes. I moved through the katas for a moment, getting used to the movement, before channeling energy down into my right leg until it glowed bright silver and pushed myself up several feet into the air. _ **"Star Dragon's Claw!"**_ Instinctively I flipped to gain momentum and brought my heel down in a powerful kick.

The ground below my foot buckled and shattered on impact.

"Damn," I muttered with a low impressed whistle. Celestiana let out a chuckle as I stepped forward to examine the ten-foot crater my spell left behind. "I didn't mean for it to be this big. Are all of the Star Dragon spells this powerful?"

Celestiana nodded. _"Star Dragon Magic is highly volatile remember?"_ She lectured as I sat down on the edge of the crater to listen. _"Control will come with time and experience."_

"Still," I muttered, looking down at the center of the crater. "I need to get a better handle on my power before I screw up a major spell and something bad happens." I knelt down and pressed my hand onto the ground barely an inch away from the lip of the crater. _**"Celestial Earth Dragon's Terra Reformation."**_ Gold and earthy brown magic surged down my arm and into the soil. As I watched, the crater slowly rebuilt itself from the ground up, seamlessly reintegrating with the natural landscape.

 _"Impressive."_ Celestiana murmured as she nudged my panting form. _"You managed to completely erase any sign of the Star Dragon Claw. Draco's teachings are paying off quite nicely."_

"It still, wasn't as fast, as I wanted." I panted, letting myself sprawl out on the ground in the sunshine. "The Celestial Arts, still take up, too much, of my energy, to be reliable."

 _"Agreed,"_ Celestiana affirmed as she nudged me to get up. _"But you can only move forward from this point. Practice and time will make it easier and build up your magic reserves."_ I climbed to my feet, still short of breath as I listened to her. _"Within a few years, your magical reserves will be deep enough for you to begin training in the Secret Arts without any ill effects."_

A wide and exciting smile stole across my face at that information and I let out a breathless cheer. Draco's tail curled up under me, lifting me up and setting me on my feet again. _"On your feet fledgling."_ The dragon king ordered jokingly. _"We're burning daylight and you have more training to finish before dinner."_

I groaned as I staggered back towards the field and started running through my stances again.

'

That night, as I curled up in my soft fern bed in the back of our cave, I had a horrifyingly realistic dream...

* * *

 _Acnologia thrashed against the chains that bound him to the floor, raging as the mages around him chanted in a guttural language. Dark magic almost seemed to hang in the air like a haze, choking the air from my lungs. After a moment of continuous chanting, the mages abruptly stopped, and all of the dark magic surged towards Acnologia in a tidal wave that seeped into his skin. His eyes turned a terrifying solid black and he let out a blood-curdling scream._

 _Acnologia, his eyes glazed over and blank as he tore through a chaotic battlefield, killing hundreds with every spell, both friend and foe alike, in his feral madness._

 _Melody took a deep calming breath as she stepped into his path and her eyes closed as she braced herself. Acnologia immediately noticed her and changed directions, the other Slayers and friendly dragons scrambling out of his path as he darted towards her with a snarl on his lips._

 _Just a foot in front of her he stopped, his clawed hand barely an inch away from her face as his eyes slid in and out of focus and his entire body shook. The Aura Dragon Slayer gasped as he finally broke free, his eyes finally clearing up for the first time since he had been unleashed on the battlefield. "Melody?" He rasped uncertainly as he gently caressed her cheek, his claws retracting as this face lost the feral edge. She nodded, tears of relief in her eyes as she leaned into his hesitant touch with a sigh._

 _He stumbled back a step, a hand going up to his eyes as he tried to force himself to think clearly. His eyes roamed around the battlefield in confusion, taking in the chaos of the fight as Dragons and Slayers clashed in the aftermath of his mindless slaughter._

 _"Logia?" Melody called softly, her voice perfectly clear and calm despite the noise of battle that surrounded them. His eyes focused on her again, the desperation and fear in their forest green depths crystal clear as he valiantly struggled with his instincts. "It's alright," she soothed, slowly inching towards him as the battle began to die down. "I'm here, I'm safe. You're not going to lose me. Just breathe." She lightly wrapped her arms around him in a soft hug, careful to keep her hold loose so he could pull away if he wanted._

 _He froze for all of a moment, before he relaxed in her embrace and even returned it. "Can, can we just go home?" He whispered pleadingly as they finally pulled apart again._

 _Melody nodded, a gentle smile on her face._

* * *

Then my dream shifted, and the images grew more and more disjointed.

* * *

 _Melody was lying on the ground, motionless and glassy-eyed in a pool of her own blood. Acnologia was only a few feet away, fighting viciously as he protected her body. His eyes were glowing brighter than normal and the dragon-kin markings on his arms and face pulsed with light. Acnologia let out a snarl of pain as a rival dragon got in a lucky hit and slashed his left side to ribbons. His form blurred, and next thing I knew I was watching as a titanic dragon with black scales, familiar blue markings, and a grey underbelly ripped through countless other dragons with roars of rage._

 _Acnologia, standing before the fallen body of a young brunette girl. They were surrounded by the bodies of three great dragons from the Western Faction. "I'm sorry, I couldn't save you. I can never seem to save anyone that matters to me." He knelt down and picked up her red hair ribbon, tying it around his left wrist. "In your name, and in their's, I will slay all dragons that would stand in the way of avenging my clan."_

 _Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and Belserion gathered together, Irene keeping a close eye on the five children that were playing around their feet. Four were boys, two that were a bit older and two others that were barely toddlers, and the last was an infant girl. "We cannot delay any longer," Igneel stated, his eyes following the pink haired boy sadly as he playfully wrestled with the older black haired boy. "They aren't fully trained yet, but we are out of time."_

 _Kronos in all of his electric blue and caramel brown glory standing before a glowing gate and glaring down at a woman with warm brown eyes and long golden hair. The five children were gathered around her feet in a deep slumber. The hard look in Kronos' eyes softened as he pressed his head up against the woman's body. "Protect them, Anna." He whispered._

 _"With my life." The woman answered softly but firmly as she pressed her forehead against his._

* * *

I shot awake in a cold sweat, tears running down my cheeks and panting for air as I tried to process what I had seen from the safety of my bed.

 _"Vega?"_ The sudden question startled me, and I turned to see Draco watching me in concern. _"Are you alright?"_

"Bad dream," I whispered, curling in on myself as I tried to stop the tears.

Draco's eyes softened in understanding, and he stretched down to nuzzle my shaking form. _"It's alright,"_ He crooned, trying to sooth my fear. _"It was only a dream."_

"But it seemed so _real_." I protested softly even as I leaned into his comforting nuzzle. "There was too much detail to be fake."

Draco nuzzled me for another few seconds before he picked me up by the back of my shirt and moved me to where he and Celestiana usually curled up together. Celestiana was still sound asleep but she shifted slightly as Draco laid down again beside her and set me down in her soft mane. _"You're sleeping with us tonight."_ Draco's tone left no room for argument, and frankly, I wasn't eager too.

"I love you, dad," I whispered as I curled up and started to drift off again, almost fearing he wouldn't hear my confession. That fear was thankfully squashed however with his next words.

 _"I love you too, my Little Star."_


	6. Chapter 5: The Challenge of a Lifetime

**As always my freedom fighters, I don't own Fairy Tail! Vega, her dragons, and her story belong to me, however! Veronica is also mine, basically because she is my Fairy Tail OC Persona. You would probably recognize her from** **1,001 Things I'm Not Allowed to Do in Kingdom Hearts** **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **'Challenges are what make life interesting. Overcoming them is what makes life meaningful.'**_

 **~ Joshua D. Marine**

* * *

I snarled in frustration as my opponent danced around my glowing fist, again and again, cackling like a maniac the entire time. With a swift movement, she ducked under a roundhouse kick and lashed out for the first time, catching my knee with her foot and throwing me off balance. I landed face down in the dirt for my troubles, and she was just sitting there, still cackling like the ass she was.

She was, at the very least, about twice my age in her early twenties, with long golden brown hair and eyes that were an inhuman shade of purple with silver flecks that seemed to sparkle with an inner galaxy of stars. Her skin was pale but lightly tanned, and her mouth was curled up into an almost perpetual grin revealing just slightly crooked white teeth. She was wearing a plain, pristine, white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that were tucked into knee high black combat boots. She had discarded her ankle-length purple trench coat shortly before the fight began and removed her silver chaos wheel necklace and matching earrings at the same time. Strapped to her back was a massive buster sword that was as long as she was tall. She hadn't bothered to use the sword even once in the fight so far.

"Come on kid," She easily joked, the grin on her face widening a bit to show off more teeth that were inhumanly sharp. "That's the best you got?"

"Well forgive me for not fighting to your standards at eight fucking years old Veronica!" I snapped back as I pushed myself to my feet and took a fighting stance again.

Veronica scoffed incredulously as she watched me, seemingly relaxed. "Kid," She started as I charged her. "You're an instinctual fighter." She leaned back, casually ducking under another kick and lashing out with a harsh fist that caught me in the gut and sent me flying into a nearby tree. "So stop holding back, and I _might_ actually take you seriously."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as my instincts screamed at me to move. I barely managed to dodge her lazy kick and froze in shock as her seemingly half-assed kick _shattered_ the trunk of the tree I had hit.

Veronica's grin was terrifying as her eyes lit with an inner light, and deep purple magic surged around her in a visible spectrum. She stood straight and tall, every inch of her body oozing charisma, confidence, and killing intent. "You're in the big leagues now, so you need to stop hesitating." She declared sternly, her eyes sharp and her voice and stance aggressive and challenging. "The _moment_ you became a Slayer, the _instant_ you accepted the change, you resigned yourself to the endless struggle of someday becoming the strongest in the world." Her magic surged down her arm, forming a purple ball around her hand that expanded into a swirling spiral galaxy around her. My eyes were wide with awe as I took in the sheer beauty that she created before they snapped back to her face.

Her wide demonic grin had softened into a warm smile as she watched me. "To most people in your tiny world," She continued as the stars in her miniature galaxy lazily rearranged themselves into familiar constellations. "Magic is a tool to be utilized in everyday life. They don't consider it any different from the rising and setting of the sun, or the intricate dance of nature. They've stopped thinking about it." Her smile turned slightly sharp as she whispered conspiratorially, "Every so often, however, you come across those like us who take magic to another level and turn it into an art form that is uniquely our's." The galaxy shot back into her as she closed her hand, and when she opened her hand the galaxy was laid out in the palm of her hand. "We are the Wizards."

"Can you teach me your magic?" I implored.

Veronica smiled sadly. "Unfortunately no." She held up a hand, stopping me as I opened my mouth to protest as she continued. "And it's not because I think you can't handle it." She smirked at me. "There are actually two reasons. One, it's not my job. Your parents are the only ones you can currently learn control from, as introducing a new magic style to your system now could be detrimental to your current training and overall health. I can not, in good conscience, run the risk of that happening. Two, my personal magic, Spacial Magic, is too powerful for anyone other than myself to properly and safely utilize these days."

"Then what advice can you give me?" I asked, sitting down and watching as she pulled her sword off her back, revealing the interlocking joints that made up its large blade. To my astonishment, she began disassembling the main blade, splitting it into ten smaller and lighter blades that could all be utilized individually in combat.

Veronica chuckled at my shock as she brought out a rag and sword polish. "The only advice I can give you little one is to train," She hefted one of the dual swords, testing its weight before running her thumb over the edge to test its sharpness. She nodded in absent satisfaction as she refocused on me. "Train until you drop, then get back up and push yourself further. Only then can you truly begin to grow into your own."

I smiled as I flopped onto my back and looked up at the sky. "Speaking from experience?" I questioned.

She chuckled again, but this laugh was devoid of any humor. "More than I would care to admit kid." She confessed as she picked up the next blade in line.

"So, what did you mean earlier?" I inquired as I flipped onto my stomach, rested my head in my arms and watched her work. "About my world being tiny?"

Veronica snorted, her gaze never leaving the blades she was working over. "It means exactly what you think brat." She leveled her purple eyes at me, an unreadable light glittering in their depths as she appraisingly looked me over. "This little corner of the world is horribly isolated in one of the yet largely unexplored regions. As long as it remains that way there should be no competition from the outside forces, and I honestly both pity and envy you a bit because of that."

"Why?" I wondered out loud. "More of a challenge would mean getting stronger that much faster wouldn't it? Competition breeds strength and all that?"

She scoffed while her fingers danced along the blade with her whetstone, deftly sharpening it with swift, sure movements that honed it to a razor edge in seconds. "Sure, for a time that would work." She lectured as she slotted the resharpened blade back into the whole sword. "But eventually the strong would overshadow and subjugate the weak. In short, it would be complete anarchy within a few generations." She turned steely eyes towards me. "And we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"True." I relented reluctantly. "But the question remains," My own eyes fixed on her as she flipped the next blade in line in her hand, testing its balance. "You said as of yet, so when are they coming?"

She shrugged as she started polishing the blade. "Could be a year," She mused thoughtfully. "Could be a decade or more. But the fact remains that eventually they _will_ find this place, and the question is," She leveled a _look_ at me. "Will you be the one to stop them?" She challenged.

I was on my feet in a second, slipping into my fighting stance again as she hauled herself to her feet and picked up one of the blunt blades. A smirk was painted across my face as she expertly twirled the blade between her fingers. "You'd better fucking believe it," I growled.

Her smile turned demonic. "Then show me little fledgling." She challenged as she darted forward at blinding speed. "Show me your potential!"

My hand snapped up in a blindingly fast spell as a blade made entirely of hardened ultraviolet light phased into my hand. Her own sword clashed against it with all the sound of metal slamming together. Her smile widened in excitement and I grit my teeth in frustration as she doubled the pressure on me. My lips lifted in a vindictive grin as I pumped more power into the blade, and the skin on her hands turned an angry red. She pulled away with a hiss of pain and leaped backward, shaking her burning hands and eyeing me in careful contemplation.

"Ultra Violet Light is nasty in large amounts huh?" I taunted with a snicker as I stalked forwards, the blade in my hands turning a from sparkling gold to threatening red as I kept up the steady stream of power. "Too much exposure can cause a pretty bad sunburn."

"Impairing my movements so you can better predict how I'll move." Veronica's eyebrows rose in realization as I smirked. "Clever, very clever." My smirk vanished as the angry burn faded out of existence. "But not clever enough I'm afraid."

"How did you do that?" I asked in amazement as we momentarily paused our fight so she could let me examine her hand.

She smirked as I poked the uninjured skin experimentally. "There is so much you don't yet understand about this world child." She chastised gently as she pulled her hand away. "By teaching you everything I know about it, besides my own style of magic, I am endeavoring to correct that before you are confronted with someone or something too strong for you to handle."

I contemplated that for a moment, thinking through all the shit I had seen her pull already before I looked up at her in determination.

"When do we start?"

"Right now. Buckle up brat, you're in for a few months of hell on Earth."

* * *

For the next two months, I threw myself into training, absorbing as much knowledge as I could before Veronica left. I didn't kid myself with the idea that she would be sticking around for very long. Some people are just like that, wanderers until the day they die, and Veronica was as wild as the wind itself. Asking her to stick around for longer than a few months was like asking her to rip out her own teeth. In the end, I didn't have to think about it and we came to an agreement.

She would spend a month or two teaching me whenever she was in the area. I, on the other hand, would spend whatever amount of time was between those months refining what she taught me until she returned. Some lessons would be taught in stages, slowly practiced until she returned again and taught me the next step.

The first month was filled with physical training, building up muscle and teaching me how to keep the muscle I gained. The second month, however, was more focused on training my mind, and to accomplish that she began with teaching me a new language.

"Why are you teaching me this again?" I questioned as I stared down at the worksheet in front of me. It was covered in multiple square runes that were completely foreign to me, and the meanings of which were scrawled in the margins of the paper as I struggled to understand.

Veronica didn't look up from the book of the same symbols she was slowly deciphering as she answered. "In the old days, not long before the continent was split in the final wars of Skyrim and the death of Alduin, a mighty civilization spanned across the world. It was mainly benevolent in nature, but there were others that opposed their rule and ultimately destroyed them in nearly every country they had a foothold in. Except for here." She looked up at me, her purple eyes were vengeful and rage-filled. "The Magical Nations are the last magical countries on the planet. The magic here exists freely, unlimited and unrestrained in any way except for our own morals. Out there," She swept a hand out towards the sea accompanied by a steely glare. "The same rules don't apply."

"Then what rules do?" I inquired, trying to grasp at the information offered.

Veronica's smile was as frosty as the highest mountain top and filled with more teeth than a great white shark. "The sea is life and death, do and do not trust it. The needle of your compass is the only direction you can reliably follow, check it religiously. Always check your fruits before you eat them cause you never know what they might actually be. Carry fresh apples everywhere, they may be switched out with a highly rare and possibly useful treasure if you get lucky in a battle. Piss off the Warlords, Admirals, or Emperors at your own risk."

I was silent as I tried to puzzle out the actual meaning behind her words and she turned back to her work. Veronica had a bad habit of turning what sounded like a simple sentence into a deep and meaningful riddle. I had to be careful with how I interpreted her words or she would launch me into another physical training session as she simultaneously lectured me about an entirely unrelated subject!

Honestly, sometimes I respected that woman almost as much as Mom and Dad, but gods above other times she made me want to see how far she would fly if I punted her with a Star Dragon's Claw to the ass.

"Stop imagining my flight pattern and get back to work." She muttered as she squinted at one of the more faded runes. The dark look she gave me out of the corner of her eyes pinned in in place as I felt a bead of nervous sweat roll down my forehead. "Or would you like me to turn this into a kinetic lesson instead?" I immediately refocused on the runes, praying that I wouldn't draw her attention again before I finished the worksheet. It was fairly simple, but as I worked I struggled to decipher the difficult language.

I paused as I translated the last rune, and looked up at Veronica with a deadpan stare. "Really?" I asked, holding up the page so she could see what I came up with.

The final translation read: _Get on my level noob!_

"You wrote these yourself, didn't you?" I sighed in exasperation, moving on to the next worksheet as she laughed.

As she started to calm down, she shot me a smug smile. "Who do you think taught them the language?"

I froze as I just barely processed that, and turned to look at her with eyes as wide as saucers. "But that was over eight hundred years ago!"

"True Immortality like mine is the rare kind kid. You're either born with it or gifted with it by someone who has it. Those that were born with it can be pretty obvious if they want to show off." She cackled as she set aside the book to let the ink dry and looked me with her perpetually glowing eyes. Only, instead of her usually purple orbs, her eyes looked like pools of molten gold that shifted and mixed prism-like with other glittering jewel-like colors that simultaneously appealed to my inner dragon's hoarding instincts and set every fight or flight instinct I had on edge. After a second, she blinked, and her eyes were back to the electric amethyst I was used to seeing. "Earned Immortality, on the other hand, can be sought out and found by just about anyone with enough time, dedication, luck, and heart. They're usually hailed as great heroes and are immortalized in legends and stories. When they fall in battle, they earn their immortality and are remembered for all time." A black look crossed her face as rage and sorrow-filled shadows colored her eyes a midnight purple. "Cursed Immortality, however," She tsked in annoyance. "Is a nightmare I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "What is Cursed Immortality?" I pressed gently, trying not to set her off.

She looked at me, the shadows in her eyes seeming tired instead of angry as she let out a resigned sigh. "Cursed Immortality," She explained, her voice a dead monotone to my horror. "Was devised by the Gods of Order to punish mortals who knowingly choose to violate the natural order of life and death. It is impossible to predict exactly how they will be cursed, as the symptoms are unique to each victim's circumstances."

"How many?" I asked as the true gruesome implications dawned on me. "How many people have been damned simply for doing the right thing?"

"Outside of this world, too many." She answered gravely, her eyes shutting to hide the soul-crushing grief within them. "Within this world, five at the very least, twenty at the most."

I put a hand up to my eyes and let myself fall silent for a moment as I mourned for their tortured souls. "How is the curse lifted?" I inquired.

"It isn't." She replied, looking far older than her mid-twenties at that moment. "It is endured. Torment like that is eternal until the Gods decide to end it."

"And if two meet?" I voiced, trying to imagine what it would be like. A niggle in the back of my mind wouldn't let me leave the thought alone. "What happens then?"

She just stared at me for a second, studying me intently before her eyes widened in some kind of realization and what I suspected was recognization. "In the highly unlikely coincidence that two bearing the curse meet," She began slowly, never taking her eyes off mine. "Then it is only a matter of time before the older recipient of the curse inadvertently overpowers the other. In that case, the younger of the two will either die or be sent into a permanent coma."

I thought that over for a moment before another question dawned on me. "And if they had children?" I mused out loud. "What would happen to them?"

"It would be highly unlikely for them even be _able_ to have children." Veronica countered, one of her eyebrows lifting as she contemplated it. "But if they _did_ ever manage it, then their children would be persecuted relentlessly. Cursed Immortals are still immortals, just think of them as mortals who have a bit extra added against their will, thus they have the potential to pass immortality to their descendants."

"And if they don't inherit it, those descendants would be hunted down for their ancestor's crimes to stand trial in their place." I voiced, a dark frown on my face as I hid a wince. "That's just not right. Children are innocent, regardless of blood ties, and should be judged according to their actions, not their ancestor's."

She just gave me a tired smile and ruffled my hair gently. "If only it were that simple Vega." She closed her eye and tilted her head towards the darkening sky. "If only it were that simple."

We were silent for a while, pondering the workings of the world and how they could be changed in the future before something occurred to me. "You recognized me," I muttered, watching her reaction carefully.

She stiffened, a bead of sweat trailing down her forehead was the only physical sign of the fear her scent was practically oozing. No, not fear, nervousness, guilt, reluctance. There was something she didn't want me to know. "I did." She simply stated, her voice emotionless.

"So why haven't you told me who I am?" I asked, trying to find a reason, any reason at all, as to why she would keep that information from me.

"It's nothing you need to know yet," She replied, her eyes never leaving the horizon. "And it is not my place to tell you."

"But-" I started, only for her to interrupt me as she gave me a weighted look with eyes that seemed far too old and knowing.

"Your memories are missing for a _reason,_ " She stressed, as she put a hand on my shoulder. "A reason that you are _not yet ready_ to know, and I am not going to give you. Accept it, give it time, and eventually, the answer will reveal itself, though it may not be in the manner that you wish."

We both lapsed into silence after her revelation.

"I really would like to tell you, Vega," Veronica muttered apologetically as we leaned up against one another. "But there are ancient laws in play here that I am oath-bound to follow. Fate would have my ass and Destiny claimed my head if I tried to interfere any more than I already have."

"Why?" I started to rant. "All that you're doing is training...me." I trailed off as cold realization hit me like a speeding train and the blood drained from my face. "By the Three Celestial Kings, that's it, it's it?" I whispered as I looked down at my hands. " _You_ are training _me._ "

She put a gentle hand on my shoulder, steadying me before I started to freak out. "And I will continue to train you until you come of age." She soothed, keeping her voice slow and calm so as not to scare me even further. "That was my agreement with Draco. Once you come of age, I will test you one last time on everything I teach you in the coming years. If at that time you reach my standards, I will leave you to deal with what comes and interfere no further, and rest assured you will be perfectly able to handle _anything_ that Fate, as fickle as that bitch can sometimes be, will fling your way."

* * *

"You've got everything, right?" I fretted as I helped Veronica pack the last of her materials away.

She gave me a short laugh as her eyes glittered in amusement. "Of course I do." She quipped back as she slung the bag over her shoulder. "Honestly fledgling you already act like a fully grown Dragin with how much you worry."

I huffed childishly, crossing my arms and turning my back to her as I pouted. She smiled as she kneeled down, reached out, and ruffled my hair good naturally, making me smile as I turned around and hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you," I muttered as she hugged me back.

"I'll miss you too Dragonet." She whispered in answer before she pulled back and looked me in the eye, keeping me steady with hands on my shoulders. "Your parents know where I've hidden my teaching supplies and the order I want you to learn the lessons I've left behind." She ordered as she shot a look at my parents, who were standing just a little ways off to give her and me a bit of privacy. "I'll be testing you the day I get back, so you **better** practice while I'm gone." She leveled a stern and expectant look at me.

A bead of nervous sweat rolled down the back of my neck as I quickly nodded. Veronica laughed again and ruffled my hair as she stepped onto the rowboat that she would take to her small, but well made and equip boat that was anchored and waiting just offshore for her. The best part about the ship was that it was completely rigged and manned with spells and magic so she could sail it all by herself if she wanted too.

"GOODBYE VERONICA!" I roared out, my voice echoing across the sea as I waved furiously. "DON'T GET INTO TOO MUCH TROUBLE WITHOUT ME!"

"A SNOWBALL HAS A BETTER CHANCE IN HELL BRAT! I WILL SEND YOU A COPY OF MY WANTED POSTER WHEN I GET A BOUNTY! YOUR'S BETTER BE TWICE AS BIG THE FIRST TIME YOU'RE RECOGNIZED!" She yelled back in a challenge, a shit eating grin on her face as the sails of the ship unfurled and the anchor raised by itself.

"THAT'S A CHALLENGE I'LL BE GLAD TO TAKE!" I screamed in acceptance.

My last sight of her that day, was her back as she sailed off over the horizon, her maniacal laughter, which promised copious and amusing amounts of pain for anyone that got on her bad side, ringing out supernaturally over the water long after she disappeared from view.

 _"You know, I'm really going to miss her,"_ Mom muttered as the laughter finally started to die down. _"She had a certain charm to her despite being almost literally drenched in Chaos Magic."_

Dad hummed in agreement even as he looked down at me. _"I swear if you pick up even a_ fraction _of that woman's habits the entire_ **world** _is doomed."_

I just smiled innocently to his dismay, snapped my fingers, and took off for the safety of the forest at a flat sprint.

An explosion rocked the ground beneath his feet and covered him in orange smoke that smelled like brimstone. By the time he finally managed to flick it away with a wing-beat, it was already too late.

His scales were dyed in the color Veronica and I affectionately dubbed "Kill Me Orange", his wings looked like they had a close encounter with a flock of chickens, and his proud black horns were covered in pink glitter.

Mom fell over from laughing too hard as I admired my work from a safe distance and hidden in the branches of a huge old oak. I struggled to contain my hysterical giggles as Dad's roar shook the earth.

 _"VEGA!"_

My hand slipped just slightly due to the shaking and pressed against a knot in the tree trunk I hadn't noticed before. A slight glow lit up around it as I felt a small amount of magic connect with mine, holding my hand in place as it studied me. It felt, familiar, like a name that was right on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't seem to remember.

After a moment, it withdrew with a sense of satisfaction, as if it had found what I was looking for, and the knot in the trunk disappeared to reveal a small hollow space.

Inside it sat a small box that was about the size of my entire hand made of a dark, nearly black in color wood I had never seen before. Carved into its lid and embossed in silver was a regal wolf with ten tails that were tipped in tear-cut rubies and ruby chips for eyes. It was curled around a simple five-pointed star that was made completely out of a strange black stone that had glittering flecks of white scattered through it.

Curiously tilting my head like a puppy, I reached out and picked up the box. It almost seemed to vibrate in my hand, and my ears could just pick up the faint hum it gave off with the sheer power I could sense contained within it.

With one careful movement, I opened the lid and stared down at what was inside with wide eyes.

The box was lined with high-quality red velvet that was fashioned into a small, yet lush pillow that had two indentations for items. The right one was empty as if what it had contained had been taken by someone before me, but the left side...

...the left side had a simple key made of a black metal I couldn't recognize. It was studded with polished obsidian that glittered in the sunlight, revealing the small flecks of white that were hidden in it. The head of the key was carved into an ordinant five-pointed crown that was set with small, dark red jewels that seemed to pulse with an inner light.

It was an exact replica of the key that was in my inner world.


	7. Chapter 6: A New Possibility

**Still, don't own Fairy Tail! Vega and her Dragons are still mine though! The Celestial Demons, on the other hand, are the intellectual property of _fairytailcrossover,_ and I am merely borrowing their original concept for my story. Don't worry though, I got permission!**

* * *

 _ **'Extraordinary people visualize not what is possible or probable, but rather what is impossible. And by visualizing the impossible, they begin to see it as possible.'**_

 _ **~Cherie Carter-Scott**_

* * *

" He's been staring at that box for nearly two hours," I whispered in exasperation from where I was sitting on Mom's back. "Does he think he can glare the secrets out of it?"

 _"He's only cautious."_ Mom soothed, flicking me slightly with the end of her tufted tail as we both rolled our eyes. _"We both recognize that box, but he's not about to let the one bound to that key hurt you in any way, while I, on the other hand, acknowledge that giving you a bit more firepower will only keep you safer in the long run."_

"So why was I the one that found it?" I inquired, tearing my eyes away from Dad's seething form as he glared venomously at the box. I nearly expected him to start hissing in irritation at any moment with how ruffled he seemed to be. "It's just another Celestial Spirit, right?"

Mom shook her head. _"That key belongs to someone with a great deal more power than a Celestial Spirit. Veronica was teaching you about Inverse Magical Theory before she left, right?"_

"For every type of magic, there is another that is its mirror and counter." I recited from memory. "But what has that got to do with this?"

Mom's scaled eyebrow rose. _"Whatever made you think Celestial Spirit Magic would be exempt from that rule?"_

I froze as I thought about the implications. The counter to Celestial Spirit Magic? "Wouldn't that be Curses?" I questioned out loud.

 _"Curses are a different type of energy all their own."_ Mom corrected. _"They don't adhere to the same rules that every other magic type does. The mirror of Celestial Spirit Magic is Celestial Demon Magic."_

"You mean like the Celestial Demon King?" I inquired, my eyes widening. "The Second King of the Three Celestial Pillars?"

Mom nodded. _"Draconius came first, born from the dust that collapsed and condensed into our solar system. I was born to be his, formed in the heart of our sun like every other Star Dragon that inhabits and guards our universe against destruction. When the first life formed on this planet, the Celestial Spirit King and the Celestial Demon King sprung into existence from the energy of the first consciousness."_

I nodded in understanding. "That was the same day they set down the first Laws of Magic. It was in the Story of Creation that you guys told every Dragon Slayer as soon as our powers settled."

 _"Then you remember that Draconius was called upon to witness everything as a neutral mediator."_ Mom reminded me sternly as she continued speaking. _"And you also remember that the Spirit King brought forth the spirits of the stars to serve as his court, while the Demon King gathered the souls of the fallen soldiers and heroes who made the ultimate sacrifice to serve as his."_

"Of course," I muttered thoughtfully. "Draco, however, put down the stipulation of Summoners, those who could call forth the warriors of the Celestial Plains using their magic, an anchor, and a binding contract that would prevent either party from killing each other yet still give the spirits and demons some free time."

 _"Unfortunately, it came at a cost."_ Mom lectured gravely. _"Eventually, the mages realized that their spirits and demons were bound to serve them, and the spirits and demons suffered for it. Eventually, the demons began to resent the treatment and recalled their keys if they were powerful enough. The Archdukes, the eleven strongest and the summons of the Black Keys, were the first the vanish, with the White Court gradually recalling their own keys as time went on and the treatment became worse."_ Her eyes darkened in a rage so potent I could almost taste it in the air. _"Eventually, things came to a turning point when the Constellation Spirit Hydra was used as a test subject for lethal poisons by her contracted mage and subsequently pushed to the verge of fading. Her sister Aquarius begged the Celestial Demon King to save her sister by taking her into his court, and the Celestial Demon King agreed. Hydra was irreversibly changed by the experience, however, and instead of retaining her water attribute, her alignment was permanently shifted towards poison instead. The Demon King granted her the honor of becoming the final Archduchess of his court, but recalled the Black Keys to await the day he would personally find a mage worthy of them."_

"So, that key that's in the box..." I trailed off as it dawned on me. "Why would he hide HIS key out here?!"

 _"To prevent the unworthy from finding him."_ Mom offered as she tapped one set of claws on the ground in thought. _"Though he may have been advised to put it there by one of the White Keys. There is a seer among their number and, though often she is dazed from the influx of information in her visions, her predictions are usually proven correct with startling accuracy."_

"Huh," I mused, looking at the box with raised eyebrows. "That explains a lot."

Mom started to say something, but she was interrupted by a low growl that originated from Dad. _"Alright you bastard, I know you can hear me. We need to talk. Now."_ The magic contained in the box pulsed and Dad gently picked it up between two claws and leveled a fiery glare at it. _"Don't you give me that tone of voice! I'm at least twenty million years your senior brat! I was_ there _the day the laws for our sector were written!"_ The box pulsed again, this time giving off the faint feeling of disapproval and hesitance. _"Oh no, you don't! She may be the one who found your key, but she is_ still _my youngest daughter and the first female Dragon Slayer. That gives me seniority."_ The box pulsed lowly. _"I don't give a damn."_ Dad snarled, his eyes starting to glow gold in his anger. _"Her magic still needs another year at the very_ least _before it's settled enough for her to start learning another branch."_ The box pulsed again, arguing. _"Only when she's ready and not a second sooner!"_

The box pulsed with reluctant acceptance, and Dad let out a satisfied snort as he relaxed and set it down again. _"You might as well materialize,"_ He stated, looking over towards mom and me knowingly. _"We both know you can do it under your power once you've met a potential summoner. They're both going to be curious as cats until you do."_

Loud laughter rang through the air as a transparent figure appeared over the box. **"You haven't changed a bit Draco."** It, no, _he_ chuckled. **"Still an ass to anyone who isn't a member of your clan, and an outright overprotective mama dragin to your children."**

Dad snorted again, this time in amusement, as I studied the new figure with childish awe and glee. He was nearly as tall as dad was when he stood on his hind legs, around fifty feet, and towered over everything in sight. His skin was a dark brown that looked almost black under the sun, and his black hair seemed to be studded with stars like the night sky. He was dressed in armor made of the same black metal as the key within the box, and he held a massive black helm with a star-shaped visor under his right arm. His eyes were a fiery maroon red that was a few shades darker than Dad's crimson, and the longer I watched him, the more they seemed to glow with a strange inner light. A massive greatsword with a handle that glowed the same color of molten lava was sheathed at his hip, and I instinctually knew that he would only ever draw that sword when the situation was genuinely dire or his own were threatened. He stood with the bearing of a king; proud, regal, and unconsciously projecting an aura of authority that made you stop and listen when he spoke.

He caught me staring, and gave me a gentle smile as his form began to shrink down to more human size. When he finished, though he still stood at around ten feet tall and I had to crane my neck back to look up at his face, Mom moved me off of her back and set me before him so he could study me a bit closer. I felt like a mouse being scrutinized by a hungry lion under his gaze, but stood my ground and kept my face utterly blank anyway. It would not do for one of Dragon Blood to cower in fear before someone else, we were the most dangerous predators on the _planet_ , and we were damn well proud of it.

A bright smile lit his face, showing off glittering white teeth that seemed to glow against his black skin. **"Well, well, well,"** He drawled good-naturedly as one of his eyebrows quirked. **"It had been quite some time since I have had a summoner that fits my standards, little one. Unfortunately for us, you aren't quite ready to handle our power."**

I sighed in disappointment, my hand hanging as I cast my gaze towards the ground.

 **"Oh, chin up!"** The man chided gently. I looked back up at him in question. **"It won't be a long wait! Only one more year."**

"But that feels like forever!" I whined, giving in to my childish urges for just a moment. "Why do I have to wait?"

He laughed, not like the amused chuckle that was usual for my father, but a deep, belly shaking laugh that vibrated the very air and put a smile on the face of everyone in the vicinity. **"All the best things come to those who wait."** He answered as he gently tapped me on the nose.

My frown turned into a full-blown grin as I nodded in acceptance.

* * *

I breathed deeply, intently focusing as I pushed my magic and imagination to the limits to manipulate the ball of light in my hand into as many different shapes as I could think. Dad was lecturing about the different properties of elements and their meanings as he curled around me in a sort of protective barrier, ready to help me if I lost control of the spell.

 _"Light is usually associated with goodness, holiness, but that is not always the case."_ His tone was stern and unmoving, and his words carefully chosen so that there were no loopholes or misunderstandings as he laid around me, leaving me in the center of a lopsided circle of ten-ton flesh and element-proof scales. _"Like how Darkness can be associated with evil and bad intentions. Light can be evil in the hands of one with an evil heart, just like Darkness can be good in the hands of someone with a good heart. The only magic that is undeniably wicked are those that have sprung from Necromancy, Blood, and Death Magic, the only magic that relies on the ritualistic sacrifice of life to power their spells or cause mass genocide with their spells."_

I looked up at him in horror as the trapezoid of light in my hand lost its shape. "Why would anyone be tempted to use any of that magic? Mom said it rips the soul and mind apart!"

 _"Power and fear are dangerous motivators little star."_ Dad's face was stormy as I refocused on the ball of light. _"When coupled with insanity, temporary or otherwise, and a charismatic leader, they can make men and women consider and do things they wouldn't do under any other circumstances. Strangely enough,"_ He mused, his eyes seemingly miles away. _"The man who created those branches was originally aiming for something far different."_

"Like what?" I questioned as I manipulated the flow of light into the broadswords that were typical of the UV Blades spell, and then slowly turned them into a pair of claymores that were nearly as long as I was tall.

 _"He was trying to create viable Resurrection Magic,"_ Dad answered. I paused and looked up at him in question. The confusion I was feeling was probably written all over my face because he sighed. _"You have heard of what the punishment for an attempt at breaking the natural order can be."_

"Well yeah," I stated as I shifted my focus for a moment and my light claymores turned into a four-bladed windmill shuriken. "Before Veronica left, she taught me about the different types of immortality." I shivered in instinctual fear as I remembered that conversation. "Cursed immortality was the last type she covered, and I'm honestly not that happy to know that there are a few of them wandering around in our world."

Dad's frown darkened a bit. _"I'm not sure if I'm happy or annoyed that woman told you about them."_ He muttered irritably. _"Regardless, there are currently only two in this world that haven't figured out a way around the curse and killed themselves. Unfortunately for them, their curses don't just affect their bodies but the people around them as well, so they've practically isolated themselves away from the public and each other to avoid killing anyone or the other by accident. From what I understand, the female of the pair forced herself into a coma over a century ago so she couldn't hurt anyone shortly after the male disappeared."_

He shook his head, ordering his thoughts once again. _"We are straying off-topic, however. What I am trying to say is that not all magic, other than that which calls for the careless sacrifice for life, is truly evil by nature. To think otherwise without proof is ignorant and dangerous. Fear leads to ignorance, ignorance to fear, it is an endless, unavoidable cycle unless one is knowledgeable about the magic that they fear, and thus why they should not be."_ His eyes were stone cold, glittering like red ice chips as they regarded me. _"In these next few months, as you are working on your control, I will be teaching you the foundations of these forbidden magics."_ I looked up at him in horror, but my shoulders slumped in relief as he continued. _"You must understand that I will_ not _be teaching you how to use them, but how to_ recognize _them in the event you are faced with a Mage, creature, or artifact of that type."_

 _"The first artifact that comes to mind is the Death Flute, Lullaby."_ Dad began as I let my magic flow around me. _"It is nearly exactly as it sounds, a fifty-centimeter long flute made of dark wood with one end carved into the likeness of a three-eyed skull, and the other in the likeness of tree roots. In the past it was simply a tool for Murder Curse Magic, targeting a single individual at the wielder's direction and killing them with a few notes of the song that it plays..."_

I let the ball of light in my hand fade away as I crossed my legs and sat down to start my meditation practice. Instantly, both my Celestial and Star magic surged to the surface, eager to be used. For the time being, I pushed the Star Magic aside to focus more on the Celestial.

I gradually zoned out, mentally filling the information that Dad was giving me as I played with my magic, familiarizing myself with its patterns and quirks. I felt it casually taking shapes that I'd never seen before it dissolved again and took another form. I could almost feel the constant changing moving through my body, the magic I knew almost as well as myself focusing on specific parts of my body and pulsing in familiar patterns. It changed and pulsed in a few new ways as well, showing me new possibilities and patterns as I observed it curiously.

I didn't even notice that Dad had stopped talking and was looking at me curiously as golden light danced across my skin in the faint pattern of scales. He purred encouragingly and nuzzled me lightly, protectively curling tighter as I completely lost focus.

I relaxed against his side, purring lowly in content as I prodded the magic into shape. I slowly opened my eyes as I felt the light slipped off of my skin and into a familiar form that crouched a few feet in front of me.

It was an adolescent dragon, barely out of its fledgling stages, with a long graceful neck that ended in an almost canine-like head, where my own emerald green eyes looked back at me in amusement. A budding set of deep black elk antlers poked out from just above long tapered ears tipped in silver. It's long, mostly gold scaled, muscular body rippled with each breath it took in time with my own, while it's scaly wings were folded neatly, but loosely, at its sides, showing off the pitch-black membrane studded with silver scales resembling glittering stars. A mane of black ran down the length of its body from just between its horns to the fan-like tuff of its snake-like tail. A small amount of thick, sterling silver fur hung off of the back of each of its almost cat-like limbs, blending almost seamlessly with the gold scales. I could just make out the pearly white tips of long canine teeth poking out of its lips in a subtle smile.

 _"You're a lot further along in your control than I thought,"_ Dad muttered in surprise as the image started to fade away. _"We're going to need to take a more direct approach to your training."_

I shrugged. "It's not that hard. All it takes is focus and feeling."

 _"Be that as it may,"_ Dad drawled as he stood and lazily stretched out much like a cat. _"It's time we began your spell practice instead of meditation and energy manipulation."_

"Yes, sir." I groaned as I stood up and started stretching my stiff muscles out.

I took in a deep breath and started to feel for my magic again. My Celestial Magic was closer to the surface, ready, and waiting for my input as I began to imagine what I wanted it to do. My eyes snapped open as my right arm morphed and changed into a thick, white metal pillar. **"Celestial Iron Dragon's Club!"** I threw a punch, and the white iron that now made up my arm extended nearly fifty feet to slam into one of the younger trees nearby.

I pulled back as the tree fell and looked down at my arm in surprise. It was still a shiny white that gleamed back at me, but as I watched it lost the coloring and turned back to my standard skin color.

 _"You're figuring it out."_ Draco murmured, proudly looking on as I studied my hand in curiosity.

I channeled a bit of magic into it in the same pattern as before and raised an eyebrow as I stopped right before the spell completed and the white metallic sheen remained. Cautiously I flexed my hand, opening and closing it in a fist as I tested the metal. It didn't feel quite substantial despite how it looked, as is shifted and contorted to my fingers much like a fitted chainmail glove. "Figuring what out?" I mused out loud as I walked over to the fallen tree, still keeping the nearly complete spell active, and punched as hard as I could.

The tree splintered under my fist.

 _"The true nature of Celestial Dragon Magic,"_ Draco stated with a smirk.

I frowned in thought as I looked down at my hand again and released the spell, but kept the magic tightly coiled in my grasp.

Then it hit me.

"Unlimited Possibilities," I whispered in awe as I started pulsing the magic concentrated in my hand into different patterns.

Water, Lightning, Shadows, Fire, Iron, Earth, Wood, and many other elements started to pulse in time with the patterns, alternating as I subtly altered the magical design. Finally, it stopped as my fist erupted in a golden corona of light. When I finally released the spell, however, I nearly keeled over in exhaustion. The only thing that kept me from hitting the ground was Draco's muzzle catching me.

Dad looked me, practically glowing in pride. _"The only limit to Celestial Dragon Magic is your imagination."_ His red eyes glowed with an emotion I didn't recognize. _"Take a week off and rest. By that time, you will be ready to take the next step, and for me to show you one of the ultimate spells we can cast."_

* * *

 _I do not expect you to figure out how to do this for several years, if at all,"_ Dad explained sternly, looking down at where I was sitting on a decently sized rock. _"The magic required for it is immense, currently too immense for a human to completely utilize without killing themselves in the process."_

I tilted my head to the side as Draco began chanting, and a steady gold glow surrounded his body.

 ** _"I am the King of the Heavens_**

 ** _The cosmos were my cradle_**

 ** _And the dragons are my kin_**

 ** _I have ruled since the dawn of time itself_**

 ** _Today forgot by many_**

 ** _Once loved by all_**

 ** _My kingdom may lie in ruins_**

 ** _But it's memory will live on forever_**

 ** _My mind will always hold_**

 **The Legacy of Rathowen.** "

A warm wind ghosted through the field, kicking up a cloud of dust as it surrounded us and forced me to close my eyes.

When I finally opened them again, I gasped at what I was seeing.

I was still sitting on a rock in the middle of a grassy field. Instead of the forest, our dark stoned mountain, and the glimmer of the sea in the distance, however, I saw an endless range of sandstone mountains that dropped off into a bottomless cliff. A section of the earth that was floating but chained down to the nearby mountains by impossibly large iron chains glittered out of the corner of my eye.

Sitting upon the floating island, was a grand city made almost entirely of gold. Though I couldn't see most of the details, I could tell it wasn't fashioned by human hands, and most of the entrances into it were enormous, too large to be made for humans. Dragons of all shapes, sizes, and colors winged their way through a sky that was dark and studded with stars, even though the sun and moon were shining brightly above us, coming and going freely.

As I looked around in awe, Dad spoke once again. _"This is the world I knew in the ancient days."_ His tone was melancholy and longing, and I looked over at him to see that he had changed as well.

The bases of the horns on his head glittered in the light thanks to the expertly folded gold studded with glittering onyx and snow-white diamonds. A thick golden chain was wrapped loosely around his neck, and an almost literal cape of interlocked gold chain trailed down his back and rested over his tail. The boney parts of his wings were coated in fitted gold plates as well, setting off quite the contrast against their black membranes. Each of his claws, both front, and back, were wrapped in gold leaf, completing their beautiful yet menacing look.

He already gave off the aura of a king in reality without the regalia, but now?

Now he looked the part as well.

 _"What you see now, is a pale imitation of the land outside of Rathowen, the capital city of the Dragon Empire two thousand years ago,"_ Dad explained sadly. _"It was an empire that stretched across the world and endured for thousands of years, with countless species and civilizations intermingled with us under my guiding wing."_ He looked down at me, and I noticed that his eyes were gold instead of their usual red. _"In those times, Dragons and Humans lived in peace alongside each other, but this place you are seeing was exclusively for Dragon kind in the furthest northern regions. Never did another species touch this grass, or set foot in that city."_

"What happened to it?" I asked softly, even as I tried to memorize the landscape.

 _"Nine hundred years ago, the continent of Skyrim fell apart at the seams in a storm of fire and ice. From its ashes formed the four Magical Continents while it's citizens scattered across the world as they fled from the disaster."_ Dad stated as he surveyed the landscape. _"Because of that, the Empire's influence touched every corner of the planet and brought about a golden age of peace, prosperity, and innovation. Unfortunately, the Golden Age and it's technology has been wiped from all records by the Nobles and the Government that now rule much of the world in their Oligarchy."_

"So, what do I see now?" I inquired as I looked around. "Is this all an illusion?"

Dad shook his head negative. _"This spell is much more than that. What you see right now is powerful lost magic known as a Reality Marble."_

I tilted my head to the side as I processed that. "What is a Reality Marble?" I questioned.

Dad chuckled, the golden chains clinking together as his shoulders shook. _"Reality Marbles are powerful magical constructs that project the inner world of a person on the greater reality. They are only obtained in two ways."_ I must have still looked confused because he continued to explain after a moment. _"The first is to be born with one and eventually learn to access it through years upon years of training and dedication. The second and much harder way is one by someone with a similar personality. This place,"_ He flicked his wing open, motioning to the landscape. _"Is my legacy, my history."_ His golden eyes fell on me, a fond light in them as the corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile. _"And now, eventually it will be yours."_

"Mine?" I whispered in awe before I hesitated in uncertainty. "But... I'm not even a dragon by blood."

 _"It doesn't matter if you aren't."_ Dad scolded gently. _"This Reality Marble, the Legacy of Rathowen, is only accessible by those with Celestial Dragon Magic. In better words, you and I."_ My eyes widened with understanding, even as he continued. _"However, your invoking aria will quite possibly be different due to your mother's influence and Star Dragon Magic. Your Reality Marble will probably manifest differently as well, probably even with a different name."_ The sad and distant look in his eyes returned as he looked around at what once was. _"Rathowen was my final territory and, the day it was destroyed, I lost a key part of myself when it, and the many of your brothers and sisters that called it home, fell in its final blaze of glory. You have never encountered such destruction, and I pray that neither you nor your descendants ever do."_

The landscape started to waver and blacken, and I watched as small fissures began to open up along the ground, and the cliff started to crumble.

 _"It seems our time here is up,"_ Dad remarked, almost absently. _**"Release."**_ He intoned.

At his command, the Reality Marble dissipated in a flash of light that momentarily blinded me. I blinked rapidly, getting my eyes used to the light again. "What happened?" I asked.

 _"Reality Marbles were created almost exclusively for combat,"_ Dad explained as he laid down in front of me, his eyes back to their typical red. _"Under normal circumstances, they can not be maintained for long. I could have held it for up to an hour at my current strength, but to do so would have been pointless as this was only a demonstration."_

"And you think I might be able to do something like this one day?" I was skeptical, and rightly so. The amount of magic that he had used up to just to cast and maintain the spell was ridiculous. I couldn't imagine the drain that would come from holding it for an hour at a time.

 _"I don't just think Little Star. It is one of your many possibilities."_

* * *

That night I started to dream again, though, this one was different for some reason.

* * *

 _A child of only eleven with golden blond hair screamed in pain as electricity surged around his body in time with the pulses of pain that threatened to tear him apart at the seams. His blue-grey eyes were wide, the pupils no larger than pinpricks as he struggled to breathe through the stabbing pain._

 _Watching him from the shadows, a sick and greedy grin on his face, was a man with dark hair and eyes. I could see just the slightest resemblance between them, but the older man made no move to help the boy even though he was clearly in agony._

'Easy child.' _A gentle voice whispered soothingly as he barely registered the phantom feeling of a hand running through his hair. '_ Don't fight it. The transition will be smoother if you don't fight.'

 _"Who are you?" He whispered back through gritted teeth, utterly unaware that he had slipped into another language. "Why are you trying to help?"_

'We are about to be bonded as one.' _The voice whispered back, slightly more urgent and agitated, yet never losing its gentle tone._ 'My name was Ampere. The Lacrima that your sire implanted in your head contained my soul, and the magic that I possessed is currently integrating with your own.' _The boy's eyes widened for a moment before he closed them again with a hiss as another jolt of pain shook his body._ 'I am _so_ _sorry_ this happened little one, but I can not say I am not happy to have you. From what I can sense, you are a natural Lightning Mage and thus compatible with me. You must relax, let it flow.'

 _"Easier said than done." The boy muttered back as his body started to feel like it was burning, and sparks began to crackle off of him again._

'That is normal in the process little one.' _The voice reassured._ 'In life, I was not human, so a part of you is changing to match, just as a part of me is adapting to you.'

 _"If you weren't human," The boy hesitated, not sure how to phrase his question. "Then, what am I becoming?"_

 _The voice just chuckled, and for the first time, the boy registered that it was male, a slightly feminine tenor, but still male._

'You, my dear boy, are becoming a Dragon Slayer.'


	8. Chapter 7: The First Summon

**Not the Owner of Fairy Tail! Vega and her Dragon are mine! The Celestial Demons are _fairytailcrossovers!_ I have permission to use them!**

* * *

 _ **'A wise woman knows how to summon her courage and do what is right, rather than what is easy.'**_

 **~Suze Orman**

* * *

glanced back over my shoulder, meeting the eyes of both my parents as they nodded in encouragement.

I turned my gaze up to the sky, the memorized constellations glittering above me as I positioned myself in just the right way, facing towards Polaris with my back to Scorpius, and Aquarius and Leo to my left and right. It made sense in my mind to call upon the entity I was about to at the height of the new moon when all of the stars were visible in all their glory without the light of the moon to obscure any of them.

I took in a deep breath as I clutched the key in a white-knuckled grip that was nervously shaking even as I tried to calm myself down.

"You are a Dragoness Vega," I whispered to myself in assurance. "Dragons are the kings and queens of the world. They are the apex predators. Fear is beneath them." I took in another deep breath and continued to whisper. "You know that it's freaking instinct! You stared him down once before without a flinch. You can damn well do it again! He's not even an enemy." I repeated the whispered mantra several times before I raised my hand to eye level, slightly pleased to see that I wasn't shaking anymore.

I took in another deep breath and began to recite the chant I memorized.

 _ **"I call upon thee, Great King in the world of Celestial Demons! Lord of the Second Pillar, Father of Black Magic, I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the Gate! Open! Gate of the Celestial Demon King!"**_

I turned the Key, and the world froze as I felt an enormous chunk of magic disappear from my reserves. The very air itself gasped as the stars fell around me, converging on a single point as the ocean churned and twisted in the distance. A whirlpool, no, a _vortex_ formed in its waters. My eyes widened as all of a sudden the current seemed to invert on itself and disgorged a fifty-foot thick column of raging fire that rose hundreds of feet out of the surface, seemingly going straight up before it curved around to shoot towards me, and slammed into the ground right in front of me.

When the flames finally died away, I was face-to-face with a figure that had haunted all of my waking thoughts for the better part of the last year.

He was a _titan_ , far more significant than when he had first appeared before my parents and me nearly a year ago. I had the sneaking suspicion that he had been hiding the majority of his true nature from me then, and I was not disappointed in the slightest as a shiver of awe raced up my spine when he fully phased into existence.

He was even more intimidating than the first time I saw him, and I struggled not to cower under his maroon gaze. My poker face, which I had learned in while playing cards with the sailors in the village near the base of the next mountain over, snapped into place in an instant as his eyes narrowed and his magic washed over me in a wave. He was feeling me out, testing me in a way that he couldn't last time, and looking for something that couldn't be seen..

After a moment, his magic pulled back again. **"Hm."** He huffed as a small smile crossed his face, and his eyes softened. **"It seems I was right about you after all."**

"You're a bit of a drama king, aren't you?" I inquired as I tilted my head to the side. I heard Dad choke on a hiss of laughter, and a thump as Mom irritably whacked him upside the head with one of her wings.

He looked taken aback for a moment before he let out a round of infectious, belly shaking laughter that lasted for several minutes. I raised an eyebrow, careful to keep that the only outward sign of my amusement at the entire situation. After all, instinct told me that it wouldn't do to let him see that he could make me laugh so easily so soon even though I was cackling like a maniac in my head.

Which royally _sucked_ because I had only spent like five minutes with this guy, and I already _knew_ that this partnership was going to be a total _riot!_

Suddenly, however, my inward cackling fit of anticipation was cruelly interrupted as I lurched and gasped at the feeling of my magic being siphoned away at an ever-increasing rate. **"Damn it."** The Demon King muttered, and I gasped in relief as suddenly the outpour of magic was abruptly cut off just short of completely draining me. I looked up, sweat beading my forehead to see the Demon King looking down at me in concern. **"I am sorry young one. I had thought you would be able to handle the drain of holding my presence."**

"It was an honest mistake." I relented, waving off his concern as I fought to get my breath back. "You didn't mean it."

 **"Be that as it may, I will hold my gate open until we are done negotiating my contract."** He stated, a note of finality in his voice as he nodded firmly.

"Alright." I agreed, sitting down on the ground because my legs were shaking so badly. I shook my head, clearing away the cobwebs as it registered just how tired I was. "Now, what are your terms?"

 **"So long as you treat the other demons with respect and kindness, I will always come at your call no matter the time."** The king started, sitting down alongside me as he shrunk to his smaller size. **"Like my counterpart, however, I will always be stronger on the nights of the new moon when there is the least light available."** He gave me a small smile. **"Demons, no matter their first alignment, will always be slightly stronger at night when it is darkest."**

"A lot like me in the daylight or on the night of the full moon." I mused. He raised an eyebrow, and I elaborated. "Celestial Dragons feed mainly off of sunlight and moonlight. I'm always stronger when it's sunny outside, even though I can eat and get energy from other elements as well."

 **"That is why Celestial Demon Magic will be perfect for you."** The Demon King added as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin. **"Where you are weak, we will be strong. And where we are weak, you will be strong."**

"Exactly." I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye, I just barely caught sight of Mom and Dad sneaking away to give me and the King time to work out our contract together.

 **"Getting back on topic, how long you will be able to hold me in this world will also be dependent on you, and your reasoning for summoning me will also play a factor in how long I will stay out under my power if yours can no longer sustain me."** He continued after a moment of contemplation. **"I will always be willing to give you advice if you call upon me, but battling in your name will take more power than you currently possess. As it is, I am currently holding my gate open to complete the contract. Next time, it will be different."**

"Figures." I huffed as I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my chin on top of them. "More training."

He nudged me lightly, breaking off my disappointed brooding before it could start with a smile. **"It will all be worth it in the end, remember that Vega."**

I sighed and leaned up against him. "Doesn't make me any happier that I have to wait even longer though," I grumbled.

He nodded in sympathy, and we sat in silence for a while.

 **"It will take a while to convince the other demons to give you a chance."** The king suddenly stated. I looked up at him in question. **"A lot of them have trust issues."**

"I don't blame them," I muttered. King looked down at me in question. "Mom told me Hydra's story, and I can see why they wouldn't trust easily after what happened to her."

 **"She wasn't the only one."** The Demon King muttered as he distantly looked out at the ocean. **"Every demon in my court had a bad past when they came to me. They all made a choice, however, and thus far none have truly regretted their decision to join me."**

"So, when do you have to get back?" I asked, tilting my head.

The Demon King chuckled as he ruffled my hair. **"Not for a little while longer."**

I was quiet for a little while longer. "Do you," I stuttered for a second. "Do you mind if I just call you King?"

A small smirk crossed his face. **"Only if I can call you Dragonette."**

"Deal."

* * *

 **"Celestial Demon Magic takes time and dedication to work with."** King lectured nearly a week later as I sat cross-legged on the ground in front of him. I was meditating and experimenting with the magic that connected him with me. At times I could catch hints of his emotions and thoughts, all of them focused solely on me at the moment. **"The same can is said of any Celestial Magic, but Celestial Demon Magic is by far one of the most difficult and the least explored of the bunch. Today however we will not be delving into the deep realms of Celestial Demon Magic. Instead, we will be focusing on how to open, maintain a gate, and maintain a connection with a summoned demon without draining yourself."** King explained as he laid his sword across his knees. **"You have already experienced the drain of opening a gate and maintaining a demon for a short time. Unfortunately, it was too much for you to handle as I am too powerful to sustain for long."**

"Then, how do I learn how to control the flow of magic?" I implored, opening my eyes to look at him.

 **"Meditation."** He stated, much to my displeasure. **"Don't give me that look."** He chided, seeing the scowl on my face. **"It's the only way you are going to increase your control, and you know it."**

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," I muttered angrily as my eyes slipped closed again.

As usual, I opened my eyes in my inner world and smiled as I looked at the shrine in front of me. As per usual, the sword and the rock pillars were precisely the same, but the key that usually sat beneath it was pulsing with a glow that pulsed both gold and black. I reached out and picked up the key, reveling in the feeling of the bond between myself and King, and experimentally fiddling with the flow like a faucet before it got to be too much, and I had to set it down again. I opened my eyes to find myself laying on the ground and looking up at the sky in confusion even as King looked down at me in concern.

"Damn it." I breathed as I picked my head up again and let it thunk onto the ground.

 **"Well,"** King stated in bemusement. **"You did better than last time at least."**

"How long did I last?" I asked, sitting up and panting as I registered the bone-deep exhaustion.

 **"About twelve minutes. Two more minutes than your first attempt."**

"Fuck."

 _"Vega! What did I say about the swearing?!"_ A slightly angry voice called from over the next hill.

"Sorry, mom!" I yelled back, an unapologetic smile on my face to King's amusement.

 **"Back on track,"** King spoke, trying and succeeding to get my attention again. **"You did well for a second attempt, but I think you're trying just a bit too hard to maintain the connection. The amount of magic you were originally pumping into the connection was more along the lines of what I would expect in an active battle scenario. At the moment we are in no danger what-so-ever, and I have only been summoned in an advisory position, so that river of power that you normally pour into the connection should downgrade to a trickle."**

I nodded in understanding, and he smiled. **"For now, however,"** He continued. **"Take a nap, get some lunch, eat some sunlight, and we'll pick this up again first thing tomorrow."**

I breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded before letting the connection drop.

King nodded, and his body dissolved into a flurry of golden sparks that disappeared as soon as they hit the ground.

I turned around and stumbled over the hill to where my parents were sunbathing, and unceremoniously flopped down next to them with a groan that was equal measures pain and relief.

 _"Starting to regret finding that damn key of his?"_ Dadjokingly asked jokingly as I leaned up against his scaled side.

I shot him a grin that showed off far too many teeth for comfort. "Not in the least," I affirmed, my eyes burning with determination. I let my eyes slip shut, and within seconds, I was out cold and swimming in the land of dreams.

* * *

Celestiana looked up at her mate with a smug grin. _"I told you so."_ She muttered as she stretched out again to soak in the heat of the sun.

Draco let out a humor-filled snort as he laid down beside her. _"That you did Celest, that you did."_

And just like that, both dragons fell asleep alongside their youngest daughter.

Only an hour later, however, I shot up with a silent scream on my lips from the nightmare I had experienced.

* * *

 _The blond boy was older, stronger, and seemingly in more control of his magic this time._ "Good, good." _Ampere's voice whispered in encouragement as Laxus let his electricity build-up before releasing it under the watchful and gleeful eyes of his jackass of a father. '_ You're getting much faster at that.

'I had a good teacher.' _Laxus thought back as he unleashed the electricity in a large bolt that coursed through the walls of the training room before ending right back at him as he canceled it._

'That you have my boy.' _Ampere chuckled as Laxus started to go through his cool-down routine._ 'So where did we leave off with our lessons?'

'History of Dragnof.' _Laxus immediately responded as he blew right past his father, completely ignoring the evil look in his eyes._

'Ah right,' _Ampere muttered to himself before suddenly his voice yelled out._ "Laxus! Look out!"

 _Laxus barely reacted in time as he brought up one sparking arm to block a blow. "Dad?" He whispered in shock as he looked up at the older man._

 _Ivan just sickeningly grinned as he brought up another arm and slammed it against Laxus' head, knocking him unconscious instantly._

 _Laxus woke up hours later in the Guild infirmary, surrounded by worried adults and his grandpa. "What happened?" He questioned hoarsely._

 _Macao looked at him with an unreadable expression before he turned to Gramps. Gramps nodded, his appearance thunderous and his mouth clenched shut as if he was fighting the urge to rage at the world. "Ivan's been excommunicated from the guild for unlawful conduct." He stated shortly._

 _Laxus felt his world shatter._


	9. Chapter 8: Hydra's Test

**I don't own Fairy Tail, and a Qichun Snake is another name for the Japanese Pit Viper.**

* * *

 _ **'That which doesn't kill us, only makes us stronger.'**_

 **~Unknown**

* * *

"King, remind me again, why am I trying to train my poison affinity?" I asked nervously as I eyed the Qichun Snake that was curled up in front of me and watching me with just as much uncertainty.

King just raised his eyebrow as he crossed his arms. **"You've become accustomed to summoning me and holding my gate open for at least an hour at a time in a non-combatant position."** He patiently explained again for the third time. **"Hydra has agreed to test you for the potential to become her summoner, but will only do so when I feel you are ready. We are building up your poison affinity because her tests usually involve battle or tests of courage."**

"Ah." I nodded before I extended my wrist towards the snake. It looked at my wrist, then looked back up at me in surprise. "Don't worry," I assured it with a small smile. "I'm a Celestial Dragon, something as small as venom won't even faze me."

The snake looked at me again in uncertainty, and my smile got a little bigger. "Look, we can do this the easy way, and you just bite me," I teased, before holding up a stick that had one end sharpened. "Or I can poke you with this stick until you get uber mad and attack me."

The snake just gave me a deadpan stare, before it shrugged and lunged at my wrist. I hissed slightly as I felt the fangs pierce my skin, but the sharp pain was quickly replaced by a mixed feeling of euphoria and nausea.

My eyes unfocused for a moment as my head felt fuzzy, and I felt my entire body twitch as the venom was metabolized by my magic. I swayed on my feet as a giddy smile crossed my face at the rush of adrenalin and power. "Wow King, I can see aaaaaaaaall the pretty coloooooors." I giggled, still swaying from the feeling until I overcorrected myself and almost toppled over. Thankfully King caught me before I hit the ground, though I was still giggling like a madwoman.

 **"Okay, I think that's enough poison affinity training for you today."** He announced as he set me on the ground.

"Oh come on King." I protested groggily, still overly giggly from the feeling of the venom. "I can go another round!"

King just gave me this _look_ that made me wince and back down. "Fine." I huffed, skulking and pouting as he laughed, ruffled my hair, then dismissed himself.

Hours later, I was pretty sure that I was experiencing my first hangover. And boy was it a doozy. I'd had migraines before from using my magic excessively, but this felt like someone was hammering stalagmites into my temples. I groaned as the throbbing began again, this time almost mirroring my heartbeat.

I had already heaved up whatever was in my stomach the first hour after it hit, but it always felt like I was only a few seconds away from puking again. Pretty sure I strained something in my back the first few times. Then came the dry heaving and I had already abandoned all dignity and gulped down as much water as I could, before just laying on the cold ground near the pond.

 _"You alright sweetheart?"_ Dad's voice just to make my head throb, and I let out a low groan in the place of an answer. _"Yeah, hangovers will do that to you. Hold on a second."_ After a moment of waiting, something cold touched my forehead, and I opened my blurry eyes to see that dad had coated a bit of his tail in ice and had played it across my head.

"Thanks, dad." I moaned as the throbbing seemed to subside slightly. "Gods above and below, I am never touching any kind of alcohol if this is the result."

Dad just had the nerve to chuckle slightly. _"You say that now."_ He drawled. _"But one day, you are going to reach for an actual bottle of alcohol to drown your sorrows and memories."_

I just glared at him, then willed my entire body to burst into white-hot flames, instantly melting the ice and scorching his tail.

Dad screeched, dunked his tail in the pond to cool it off, then glared at my darkly giggling form in mock contempt.

* * *

King stood at my side as I examined the black key he had given me.

It was made of the same dark metal as his own but designed dramatically different. Where his was uniform and not very different from any other key in basic design, this key looked as if someone had attempted to recreate a snake out of metal, scales and all, and twisted it into the main shaft of a key instead. The teeth of the key were fashioned into the snake's fangs, curved sharp, and tipped with small green stones that were shaped into teardrops as if the fangs were dripping poison. The head of the key was a smooth green stone that had been worn into the shape of an oval and had more of the scale-etched metal holding it in place. My instincts immediately pegged it as an uncut malachite, but what really interested me was the sign that was carved into it and inlaid with white quartz.

The astrological sign of Hydra.

As the daughter of both a Celestial Dragon and a Star Dragon, astrological signs were one of the first things I was taught to recognize on sight. I could rattle off the general location, the number of stars that made it up, individual name of each, and spirit of any of the constellations in seconds if asked.

Now though, I was standing knee-deep in the ocean, about to meet one face-to-face.

I took a deep breath and began the summoning.

 **"I call upon thee, in the world of Celestial Demons! I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate!"**

Deep green light pulsed around me, kicking up small waves that rippled outward.

 **"Open! Gate of the Water Snake! Hydra!"**

In a fluid movement, I touched the tip of the key to the waves as the last word left my mouth.

The green light surged through the water, pulsing in what almost seemed to be a heartbeat as the waves went unnaturally still. My breath caught in my throat, and the world stilled for a moment

before a monster broke through the water in a huge splash. It let out a challenging roar which echoed miles.

Eight more heads burst through the water to follow the first as what seemed to be miles of snake coils turned the previously still waters into a frothing mess.

And then it's pale green eyes focused on me, and I was frozen on the spot.

It was beautiful in an extremely deadly way. Deep green scales covered most of its body, only giving way to the pale green scales that protected its underbelly. A massive fin crest started just between its many sets of golden eyes and trailed down to about halfway down the lengths of its necks. More fins framed its glaring faces, emphasizing the multitude of sharp teeth that studded its mouth, along with the massive fangs that were still dripping poison.

I couldn't see the rest of it, as it was mostly under underwater, but I knew that it was probably just as massive.

"Sssso," The first head hissed, instantly drawing my attention with its deadly voice. "You are the one I wassss told about."

I gulped silently but steeled myself at the same time. "I've heard about you too," I answered softly but firmly. "I know what your last contractor did to you, and I know there is absolutely _nothing_ I can do to make up for it, but I want you to know that if I _ever_ come face to face with that man I will rip out his eyes and shove them down his throat so he can _watch_ as I tear his sorry carcass open." By the end of my little rage moment, my eyes were solid gold and glowing with fury as my raw magical energy actually pushed the water away from me, leaving a dry spot of sand where there was once water.

After a moment, I let my power die down again, and we just stared at each other, searching for something that we both couldn't identify as the water rushed back into its place around my feet.

Suddenly it threw back it's original head with a loud laugh. As it did, it shrunk down, twisting and morphing into a more human-like shape.

When it was finally done, I was left staring at a young woman that was roughly the same age as Veronica appeared to be, early-to-mid-twenties. She had light green long hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail and fell down to her waist in dreadlocks, warm hazel eyes that seemed to glow gold in the bright light of the sun, and ivory skin that was just slightly tinted green. That was where the human resemblance stopped, however, as instead of feet there was a long, forest green, snake tail that had fins on either side to give it an eel-like look. Her modest bust was covered by a strapless breast band that was patterned with scales. A thin necklace of tarnished gold and snake fangs hung from around her neck.

"You're different from mosst." Her hiss wasn't as pronounced in human form, but it was still there. "Many humanss jusst ssee my more monssterouss form, or hear about my poisonous bite, and treat me accordingly." She seemed downcast, and a bit disappointed as her eyes strayed towards her tail.

"I would hope I'm different." I piped up, drawing her attention. I gave her a small smile. "After all, I'm being raised and trained by two dragons. If I couldn't look beneath the surface, I wouldn't have survived this long."

Her face took on a measure of surprise as she moved until she was right in front of me for a closer look. "Yess," She mused out loud, her eyes calculating as she searched my gaze for something, and obviously found what she was looking for. "I can ssee their mark on you. It iss as plain as day to anyone who knowss what to ssearch for."

"A mark?" I asked.

She nodded. "Thosse who sserve under a higher power will ever be able to ssee it." She explained. "Kind of like how you can identify other Sslayers by their sscents. It makess it clear that thosse who underesstimate you will be in for the fight of their livess, and that you have potential that will become clear as you mature."

"Huh," I stated dumbly before I shook off my shock. "Either way Hydra, I'd like to get to know you before we make any kind of permanent contract."

Hydra nodded in understanding. "I would prefer that." She admitted as she gave me a hesitant smile.

 **"Well, as it seems I am no longer needed here... Enjoy your time together ladies."** King tipped his helmet to the both of us before he dismissed himself.

I sloshed my way back to the shore, where the water was only ankle-deep and sat down. Hydra followed me, flopping on her stomach in the water.

"Alright, why don't you start?" I suggested. "Favorite color?"

Hydra's eyes lit up in happiness. "Light foresst green. You?"

"Florescent amethyst purple."

"Favorite food?"

"White Chocolate."

"Baked Trout."

We went on like that for nearly 4 hours, shooting questions and answers back and forth as we learned more and more about each other, building a base that we could work off of, but as the sun began to sink towards the horizon, I started to feel the drain on my magical reserves.

Hydra gave me a sad smile. "Sseemss our time iss running out." She groaned in dissappointment.

"Seems like it," I admitted as I looked up at the setting sun. I leaned back, resting back on my hands as I stretched out my legs. "We should do this again."

"Yeah." Hydra agreed as she pushed up off the ground to start floating in the air. She extended a hand, and I gratefully took it so she could pull me to my feet. "Ssame time tomorrow?" She proposed, raising an eyebrow as I wrung out my soaked clothes.

I nodded as a broad smile crossed my face. "Sounds good to me."

She let herself start to fade away. "Oh and Vega?" She piped up just as I was starting to wade out of the water. I turned back to look at her. "The pond near your cave ssounds jusst as good as the ocean for next time."

I nodded in understanding as she dissolved into green and black sparks.

Mom and Dad were waiting for me when I made my way back through the forest and emerged at the edge of the grassy plain that sat below our cave.

 _"Did you have a good time?"_ Mom inquired as I climbed up the hill and flopped bonelessly next to her, curling into her warmth.

"I did." I drowsily mused with a happy smile on my face. "I made a new friend out of it."

* * *

 _Laxus drifted around the guild listlessly, trying to figure out what he was going to do without his dad's constant training when he caught sight of a shock of bright green in the middle of the daily bar brawl._

 _Curious about the newcomer, Laxus managed to wade through the battle until he stopped next to the owner said hair._

 _It was a kid, maybe a year or two younger than him, with fair skin, light-green hair, and impassive blue eyes. He was reading a book right in the middle of the chaos, and studiously ignoring the insanity around him._

 _Laxus' eyebrow rose in interest as he studied over the kid for a moment longer, taking in the scent of ink, books, and dark magic on him, before he reached out and plucked the kid from his seat._

 _"Hey!" The kid yelped for a moment. "What do you think you are doing?!"_

 _"Getting you out of the madhouse nerd," Laxus replied as he moved back over towards his usual table. Laxus plopped him down on one of the chairs in the corner, set the kid's book back in his lap, and sat in the chair that allowed him a view of the entire room. "There, you won't be bothered here."_

 _The kid looked at him with wide eyes for a few minutes before he held out a hand. "Thanks. I'm Freed Justine." He introduced._

 _Laxus eyed the hand for a moment before he took it. "Laxus Dreyar." The blond then went back to keeping watch over the guild as Freed refocused on his book._

 _It was the start of a beautiful friendship._


	10. Chapter 9: Teamwork and Aquarius

_**'Coming together is the beginning.**_

 _ **Keeping together is progress.**_

 _ **Working together is success.'**_

 **~Henry Ford**

* * *

Hydra and I were back to back as several giant monsters circled us warily. Mom and Dad were watching both of us critically from the next hill over, far enough away to not scare them off but close enough to intervene if we got in over our heads. Veronica stood next to them, her face carefully kept blank as she assessed our movements.

Hydra and I had put up a good fight so far, but we were both tired and sore from nearly an hour of constant battle in the forest, by the shore, and in the open fields.

It had been a month since I first summoned Hydra, and we had taken it slowly, gradually getting to know each other as we shot questions and answers back and forth, along with stories about our lives and family. I had refused to be the one to suggest we should try and get used to fighting together, so I waited until she was comfortable enough to recommend it.

We worked through it slowly, getting a feel for each other's styles at first as we sparred back and forth. Hydra was mainly a water-based fighter that preferred open spaces to maneuver just so she could switch between forms in an instant if needed. She could tolerate tight spaces, but her magic and fighting style worked better in the open due to the size of her alternate form.

With a slight signal, Hydra shifted back to her many-headed beast form, and I launched myself onto her writhing coils with a quick burst of starlight. Angling my feet just right as I landed and lighting one of my arms with Celestial Wind Magic that was manipulated into a blade, I slid along her smooth scales like I was surfing on a wave. She twisted and slammed her coils between each of the monsters, setting me up into just the right point for me to slide past and blitz them with a series of punches and jabs that quickly put them out of commission for good.

As I hopped off of her coils, we both looked around warily again, trying to see if there were any left before we relaxed. Hydra shrunk down to her mermaid form once again, and, with huge grins, we high fived in victory.

"Sloppy," Veronica stated shortly as she teleported next to us and killed our grins with her words. "Sloppy and rough, with room for drastic improvement." We hung our heads at the apparent scolding. "But," We cautiously looked up at her hesitation. "You've already got a solid start to a fighting style that will work extremely well against multiple opponents in wide spaces." She shook her head at the small smiles on our faces. "Go take a break." She ordered, waving a hand up at the top of the hill. "You have one hour before I start kicking your sorry asses into somewhat organized formation. Take advantage of that." With that, she turned around and started stalking back towards the cave.

Hydra and I looked at each other before smiling as we raced towards the pond and dove into the cold water.

Well, I dove in, Hydra's was more of a graceful belly flop as she canceled her levitation. I sighed as I let myself float to the surface. "We did pretty well." I mused as Hydra swam up next to me and started floating as well.

"Yeah." The mermaid agreed as she stretched out her full length in the water, enjoying the cold freshwater against her scales. "Better than mosst of my passt contractorss when we were jusst sstarting out."

"How does that work anyway?" I questioned curiously as I glanced over at her, taking care to keep myself from sinking. "You seemed pretty shocked when we started sparring at first."

"Mosst contractorss are not _able_ to fight alongsside uss." She admitted before she dunked her head underwater to rinse off more of the sweat from the battle and rehydrate her scales. "In mosst cassess, it'ss not becausse they don't _want_ to but becausse they have forgotten _how_."

I nodded in understanding before voicing my deduction. "Deep magical reserves were prioritized to be able to handle the strain of opening several gates at once, and, because of that, physical strength and flexibility fell to the wayside?"

"Exactly." The mermaid affirmed bleakly before she sighed wishfully. "You should have sseen the Ccelesstial Wizardss back in the day." She closed her eyes, likely imagining a time long past as a childish smile crossed her face. "Only the besst of them could reach the highesst tierss of power, and oncce they did, they were sscouted by the elite among elitess. The Paladinss were a forcce to be reckoned with, and there were very few who could hope to sstand againsst them."

"What kind of Wizards could join the Paladins?" I asked as we paddled back towards the shore.

Hydra chuckled as she stretched out in the shallows on her back. "There was at least one sslayer of each kind at all timess." She started as I hugged my knees to my chest. "God, Devil, Shinigami, Arrancar, Bijuu, Elemental, Flame Guardian, and many more that have yet to be accounted for in the modern era. Ccelesstial Wizardss, both Sspirit, and Demon made up a good chunk of them, while Heavenly Body Wizardss, Sspaccial Wizardss, Galaxia Wizardss, and Ssolaria Wizardss made up the bulk of their forcess."

"Spacial, Solaria, and Galaxia Magic?" I inquired, tilting my head as I stood and stepped out of the water. "I've never heard of those before."

"Sspaccial Magic iss the manipulation of Matter, Anti-Matter, and Gravity." she lectured as I wrang the water out of my hair. "With it, a Wizard can _literally_ consstruct and deconsstruct entire galaxiess down to the lasst detail on a whim." I looked down at Hydra with wide eyes even as she shuttered. "They are ridiculoussly powerful, and if one ever losst control, he or she could desstroy our world with the ssnap of their fingerss." Hydra eyed the top of the hill warily, and I followed her gaze to where Veronica was debating with Dad over some random topic. "Your teacher iss probably one of the mosst powerful exxampless of a Masster Sspaccial Wizard I have ever sseen."

I nodded in agreement. "Veronica is a lot older and much more experienced than she appears," I admitted almost sheepishly. "She kicked my ass seven ways to Sunday the first time we fought, and she wasn't even trying up until she turned a tree into splinters with a half-assed kick." Hydra hissed in fearful sympathy as a shudder shook my whole body. _"Definitely_ don't want to fight her when she's serious."

"Got that right." Hydra agreed. "But back to our disscussion." She sat up, planting herself in the sandy shallows as her tail coiled around her like a snake. "Ssolaria magic iss the manipulation of light. Modern wizzards call the basstaredizzed version Light Make Magic, but it hass fallen sso far ssincce the Titan War. True massterss were hailed as living sstarss that walked the earth, bringing light to the darkesst placess."

"And Galaxia?" I questioned curiously as I laid down in the fresh grass to dry off.

"Darknesss manipulation," Hydra answered simply. "It'ss less powerful than ssay, Shadow Dragon Sslayer magic, but more potent than Shadow or Shadow Make wizzardss. True massterss, however," Hydra shivered in both awe and fear. "They could use it to literally _devour_ light, bassicly becoming the embodiment of a black hole. It was part of the reasson that Galaxia wizzardss and Ssolaria wizzardss were more often than not either the besst of friendss or mortal enemiess."

"Huh," I noted before I was hit by a realization. "Are they the reason we have the whole dark vs. light thing?"

Hydra opened her mouth to answer, then shut it again as she started to contemplate the answer. "You know," She mused almost absently before relenting. "I'm not sure. I'll have to get back to you on that. But that doess call to mind another ssubject I think you should know. Oppossing Magic Typess."

My eyebrows raised, and I listened in interest as she started to lecture me about the mechanics of opposing magics, why they fought one another, and how to get around the weaknesses if you were intelligent enough to spot them.

Hydra was just getting started on how to twist fire into a superheated hellfire that could evaporate large amounts of water on contact when Veronica popped up next to us and screamed, "Defend yourselves!" The next moment, she had drop-kicked both of us into the deep part of the pond.

I surfaced almost immediately and tried to hack out the lungful of water I had inhaled as Veronica cackled mockingly. My glare was as venomous as Hydra's as we swiftly paddled our way back to shore and tried to tackle her. She dodged around my attempts; however, cackling all the while as we both hit the ground face-first repeatedly.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" She taunted as she stood just out of reach, laughing her ass off and dodging Hydra's tail sweep attempt by, like the nimble jackass she was, flipping right over Hydra's head before giving the Celestial Demon a swift and powerful boot to the ass that sent her sprawling into the sand face first.

Hydra twitched in carefully suppressed irritation for a moment before pushing herself back up with a growl and twisting her way through the air to me. "What'ss our play?" She whispered to me.

Veronica slowly started to circle us as we went back-to-back, and I racked my brain for a plan, any plan that might have half a chance against her. "Veronica is confident in herself." I started slowly, keeping my eyes on the smirking woman who moved with all the practiced grace of an apex predator. "Her confidence is one of her greatest assets since she has **earned** every ounce of confidence with the amount of skill she has." I bit my lip in thought, trying to find an opening we could exploit.

Then it hit me, and my mouth curled up into a slight smile. "It's also Veronica's greatest weakness," I stated softly, hopefully, soft enough that Veronica wouldn't hear me. "If she thinks she's succeeding in kicking our asses, she won't notice that we're setting up a trap. How good are you at runes?"

Hydra caught on quickly. "A bit shakey with human oness." She mouthed back near silently. "But good enough with the more demonically influencced oness to sset up a multi-layered trap."

"When she starts kicking us around, scratch the runes for a containment barrier into the ground around us," I ordered, my eyes flicking towards the pond with a short twitch that Veronica was sure to notice. "I'll keep her attention off you."

After getting a short nod of acknowledgment, I charged forward. Veronica instantly intercepted me, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see Hydra scratch the ground in a quick flick of her tail. My moment of distraction left an opening that Veronica instantly capitalized on, and she caught me with a jarring punch to the shoulder that made my teeth rattle from the impact. I somehow stayed on my feet though and quickly ducked and rolled under a right hook as Hydra replaced me and threw out a powerful tail strike that knocked Veronica back a few feet.

Veronica grinned as she shook herself out, before sprinting right back at Hydra almost too fast for the eye to follow and giving her a kick to the solar plexus that sent her flying. Hydra landed on the ground in a haphazard sprawl several dozen feet away, and I saw her hand flick out and draw a rune that was disguised as a scuff mark. I was on Veronica a second later, raking my magically augmented nails down her back to draw any blood I could. I froze as the blood that dripped down wasn't the typical red, but a bright, shimmering gold.

"Gold?" I muttered in shock, looking down at my fingers. Veronica hissed slightly in pain, her eyes turning that intimidating, inhuman, deep gold as she glared.

"Alright, kid." She stated, drawing my attention back to her as I shivered from the aura she was giving off. "I'll give you two props. You made me bleed." Her mouth twitched up into a wicked smile as Hydra scrambled towards me in faux fear, scratching one last rune in the dirt in front of me to complete the triad. "I underestimated you, and it cost me. _It won't happen again."_

She lunged forwards at us as I drove one claw into the back of my forearm and drew blood. A drop fell on the last rune at my feet, and I smirked as they erupted with blood-red light and formed a robust shield that Veronica smacked into face-first.

Hydra and I both smirked as Veronica shook her head like a dog popping its ears. She looked at the shield in curiosity, rapping her knuckles against it and getting an echo sound, as if she was tapping on glass as she tested its density. "Huh." She muttered as she glanced at the ground. "Naga runes?" She asked.

Hydra nodded, a small smirk on her face. "They're the eassiesst to dissguisse mid-fight." She explained. "And the chancess of a human knowing them iss next to nill ssince the Naga'ss jealoussly guard them with lethal tacticss."

"Very impressive for a trap that was improvised on the fly," She admitted, a look of grudging respect on her face. She placed one finger on the shield, and a sliver of gold energy swirled out. To our horror, spider web cracks radiated out from the impact, and in a second, the shield shattered like glass. "But against someone powerful enough, it won't work as anything better than a stop-gap." She straightened up as her wicked smile returned, making us take an instinctual step backward. "And since you brats are actually good enough to catch me off guard and make me bleed," An oppressive aura rippled out from her, immediately tipping me into a cold sweat as my eyes widened, and I struggled to stay upright. Her eyes bled to full gold as a dark shadow seemed to cross her face, and her voice twisted into a guttural, inhuman, bloodthirsty snarl. _"I'll give you a small taste of what true monsters are like."_

Hydra and I gulped as we shrank away from her, and turned heel to run as she _lunged for us OH SHIT!_

* * *

Two days later, I was groaning on the ground as I was **still** trying to get rid of all the pain from fighting Veronica when she was at half-strength. Hydra was right with me in that respect, sprawled out in the shallows of a small hot spring that was higher up on the mountain. "That woman is a sadist." I hissed out as I eased myself into the shallows of the spring.

"Amen to that." Hydra groaned in agreement as she slipped further into the water. "How the hell did a human manage to do thiss much damage? And make it sstick for sseveral dayss?!"

"Veronica isn't human." I moaned as the water started to ease the tension and pain in my muscles. "I don't know what the hell she is, but the fact she admitted she was a born immortal narrows it down considerably even if I don't want to know."

Hydra paused as she was about to dunk her head under the water and looked at me with eyes wide with shock. "What?"

I looked at her in confusion before it dawned on me. "I forgot that I hadn't summoned you yet," I muttered in shock before I began to explain. "Veronica has been my teacher on and off since I was eight, and she comes and goes so often it's hard to keep track of when she teaches me specific subjects. The different facets of immortality were one of the first things she taught me other than how to actively study an opponent's patterns mid-battle, how to read basic Poneglyphs, and how to set up mass chaos inducing pranks. The day she left to continue her journey was the day I found King's key," I shrugged helplessly before relaxing in the water again. "And you know the rest."

"Huh," Hydra mumbled, a look of utter flabbergastment on her face. "That, that actually makess a lot of ssensse." She admitted after mulling it over for a bit. "I vote we put thiss mind-numbing exxperiencce behind uss."

"Agreed." I concurred as I sank deeper into the water.

We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company and chatting back and forth about random topics, before we were startled out of our relaxation by the sound of a bell and a flash of golden light that made the water ripple.

"Dee!" A somewhat grouchy voice yelled as a figure became clear. "Where have you been?! You missed our meet up!"

Hydra just chuckled nervously as the light finally dissipated, revealing a Mermaid that looked very similar to Hydra, only she had a long blue fishtail, light blue hair that reached down to her waist and blue eyes that didn't have pupils. She was wearing a revealing dark blue bikini top, golden armbands and bracelets on each arm, a gold and silver headband that had a large sapphire dangling between her eyes, blue crystal earrings, and a golden belt where her tail connected to her torso. She had an urn tucked under one arm, and a dark blue tattoo, similar to the Aquarius Zodiac symbol, rested right below her collarbone, immediately identifying her to me.

Aquarius, the Water Bearer, and undoubtedly the most volatile of the Zodiac.

Hydra's extremely catty older twin sister.

"Ssorry about that, Ree." Hydra apologized sheepishly. "I've been sslightly disstracted lately." The eel mermaid's face broke into a wide grin. "I have a new contractor! And she'ss a Ccelesstial Dragon Sslayer!"

Aquarius looked down at me with an unreadable expression, and I stared back at her with a carefully constructed poker face. "Well, you at least look halfway decent." She remarked flippantly. "I hope you're not like the last bastard, or we're going to have a problem."

"If I ever come across the man who hurt Hydra, I'll skin him alive then feed him his own balls." I shot back.

We continued to stare at each other for another few seconds before a vicious grin spread across Aquarius' face. "I like you, kid." She declared. "You'll have a hard time killing him, though. I did that when he tried to use Dee against me on a battlefield."

I mirrored her grin. "Good." I sank deeper into the water with a sigh. "You're welcome to stick around for however long you want. Today is our day off."

"I'll take you up on that offer," Aquarius said as she flopped bonelessly into the spring beside us. "It's been ages since I got to relax in a proper Earthland hot spring."

Hydra sighed in agreement. "Yeah, the sspringss in the Sspirit and Demon realmss jusst can't compare."

"How different are the Celestial and Demon Realms from Earthland?" I inquired as I started running my fingers through my hair to undo the knots.

"Well, the Celestial Realm is filled with stars, planets, and specially treated rainbow quartz crystals that can safely channel its powerful magic. Everything is made of differently colored gemstones and crystals that sparkle under the constant light and cause a kaleidoscope of colors to dance throughout the city around the clock." Aquarius described, a far-away look in her eyes as she looked upwards. "The river Eridanus runs throughout its main city, glittering like the stars that represent it until it drops off into the Shining Sea. You can just feel the undercurrents of power everywhere, and for those who live there, it's rejuvenating. The Palace of the Celestial Spirit King is built on the edge of the Shining Sea, where it's easily accessible to anyone seeking an audience."

"The Demon Realm iss jusst ass beautiful," Hydra chimed in. "Though in a different, darker, kind of way. Everything is made almost exxclussively of volcanic mineralss in thoussandss of different colorss." A small smile crossed her face as she closed her eyes. "The main ccity is built into the sside of a volcano that iss consstently errupting, while the main palacce iss actually built onto the lip of the volcano itsself. Tiver Sstyx beginss there, before branching off along sstreetss of the ccity like canalss until it reachess the limitss and reformss into a ssingle river before crashing down into the Dark Ocean below. Sspecially enchanted geodess catch the light from the lava and reflect it ass far ass the eye can ssee."

"About ten miles offshore from both cities," Aquarius went on to explain. "The Shining Sea and the Dark Ocean collide, forming the border between the Realms. There's a small island, just big enough for the Demon King and the Spirit King, along with their Courts and a fully grown dragon, to comfortably meet. It's traditionally used to hash out new laws or repeal old ones, though they must always have a Celestial Dragon as a mediator. Untraditionally, however, it boasts one of the best natural hot springs in both realms and is considered a great place for old friends and family from both realms to meet up." The two sisters smiled at each other fondly.

"Sounds like paradise," I muttered sadly, twirling a lock of my hair between my fingers as I examined it, trying to keep my mind off of my missing memories.

Hydra just gave me a knowing look. "We'll figure it out one day Vega." She assured me, an encouraging smile on her face.

That night, I dreamed again.

* * *

 _Laxus looked on in interest as a girl with light brown hair, and dark brown eyes nervously stepped into the guild. She was wearing a somewhat fancy green dress and had a pair of rimless glasses balanced on her nose._

 _A few Guildmembers looked over in interest, before dismissing her as they went about their day. The girl looked around before catching sight of Master Makarov and walking over to him. Even Laxus' ears couldn't hear their whispered conversation, but the girl's face lit up in happiness as she pointed just below her right collarbone. Makarov obliged, and the girl walked away a few minutes later with the Fairy Tail stamp in green._

 _The girl looked around for a few moments before catching sight of the request board. She selected what seemed to be an exciting job before making her way over to the bar counter. Laxus' eyes rose in interest, however, as Macao accidentally bumped into her, and the girl puffed up like an offended cat as the older male sheepishly apologized._

 _With a quick movement, the girl lowered her glasses. Her brown eyes glowed a menacing bright green. Laxus barely had time to blink before he was looking at a stone statue of Macao. The girl then turned around in a huff and continued on her way._

 _A few days later, after they had finally figured out how to reverse the effects of Figure Eyes, he introduced himself and Freed and got her name in return._

 _Evergreen._


	11. Chapter 10: The Raiju

_**"Lightning makes no sound until it strikes."**_

 **~Martin Luther King Jr.**

* * *

King was standing just behind me to my left, while Hydra was floating behind me to my right. Both were smiling slightly as my parents stood a bit further away, carefully watching to be sure nothing happened. I could just make out Veronica at the top of the nearby ridge, keeping an eye on the situation from a distance like she preferred.

Roughly a year had passed since I had first summoned Hydra, and in that year, we had built a powerful bond of friendship and trust. Combining our magic seemed to come naturally as we progressed into a more profound friendship. Water Magic now came quickly to me, it's fluid nature easily bending to my will as I directed it exactly how I wanted.

Hydra was an excellent teacher. Patient and willing to explain what I did wrong when I screwed up.

Veronica could probably learn a thing or two from her.

"STOP MENTALLY CRITICIZING MY TEACHING METHODS AND JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Veronica's voice echoed down, ultimately killing the mood.

"How the _hell_ does she do that?" Hydra demanded as she twisted around to look at Veronica.

" **That woman is a menace upon society as a whole,"** King muttered, right before a boot nailed him between the eyes with enough force to knock him flat on his ass.

"I HEARD THAT YOU ASSHOLE!"

" **Why do you insist on doing that?!"** King roared in anger, shaking his fist in the wrong direction as his eyes were still unfocused.

"LIKE I'D TELL YOU, JACKASS!" Veronica crowed mockingly, giving off a careless cackle. "I GOTTA HAVE SOME SECRETS AFTER ALL! THE BLACKMAIL I HAVE ON YOU ALONE IS TWO HUNDRED FOLDERS THICK!"

" **There is nothing you have that could embarrass me!"** King yelled back.

"CHRISTMAS X212!"

" **WE SWORE WE WOULD NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!"**

"YOU SWORE! I JUST LAUGHED AS I WATCHED YOUR DRUNK ASS FLIRT WITH-"

"Okay!" Hydra interrupted, her face as red as a cherry as she turned towards me again. "Time to ssummon the uppity thunder beasst!"

I nodded in agreement, eager to forget the mortifying argument as Veronica and King shot each other one last glare.

I turned away from them, facing the east so I could see the thunderstorm that was brewing on the horizon and raised the key to eye level again. As I did, I couldn't help but examine it as it sparkled in the sun.

The key was made of the same dark metal that all of the other Demon Keys were made of, though just like Hydra's key, it's design was unique. The key itself seemed to be made of nine different pieces of metal that were twisted together to form the shaft of the key. The head of the key was fashioned into what, at first glance, resembled a wolf head, but on later inspection was a fox. Strange symbols and lightning bolts were carved all over the key and set with a strange electric blue stone with bright veins of copper in it that my hoarding instincts pinged as Shattuckite, a copper silicate mineral that was extremely rare. Copper was also visible at the tip of the key itself, where it dropped down to create the kanji for lightning.

I took in another deep breath as I felt the magic connected to it brush up against mine curiously. The taste of ozone was sharp and prominent throughout it, with an untamed wildness that reminded me of watching thunderstorms rage over the land from the mouth of our cave. Lightning that could and would never be controlled, only directed. There was a gentleness to it, however, protective possessiveness that would turn anything and anyone that dared harm what was it's into ash. No, not **it** , he. That fierce protectiveness could only be from a male.

" **I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Demons! I beckon you to my side at once!"**

Bright blue lightning surged around me, dancing and pulsing to the beat of my heart as I lifted the key to eye level and turned it before slashing it through the air.

" **Open! Gate of the Raiju! Alepou!"**

A howl wrenched the air around me as a gold and black summoning circle opened under my feet. The blue lightning from the summoning arched around me, brushing across my skin like the fur of a playful cat or dog before solidifying into a canine-like creature in front of me.

He was striking.

He was covered in fluffy, ash gray fur that looked so soft my fingers itched to run through it, and his striking light electric blue eyes bored into mine as we studied each other intently. Absently I noted the bony crests that spiraled up from his shoulders to rest comfortably around his neck, just above the long tufts of fur that curled off from where his legs attached to his body. His ears were long and tipped with blood-red fur, and his tail was long and whip-like, flowing out as nine locks of it waved back and forth in the wind. Streaks of bright, electric blue were scattered throughout his fur, crackling and shimmering in the sun like sparkling gemstones. Shattuckite, just like on his key. He towered at least two heads taller than me, all lean muscle that was built for speed and massive jaws that were filled with sharp teeth.

I held up a hand for him, inviting him to come closer and take a good long sniff of my scent. Cautiously he approached me, his ears back, and his eyes calculating as he padded closer and curiously sniffed my open palm before raising his head to sniff at my face as his ears flicked forward in interest.

Without warning, he licked me. Not a tentative lick on my hand, but a full-body lick that coated me in drool from my head to feet.

I blinked rapidly, trying to reorient myself as the slobber dripped off of me, my hair standing up at a weird angle as Alepou sat back on his haunches, panted happily, and looked smug as hell as his tail wagged back and forth.

"Oh, you are just _so_ proud of yourself, aren't you?" I asked rhetorically as I gave him a slight glare. He just yipped at me, his ears swiveling back and forth as he took in the sights and sounds of the world around him.

"The world's changed a lot since the last time I was summoned." He finally spoke, his voice halting and uncertain. It was deep, rumbling like thunder in the sky, but gentle like spring rain. He took in a deep breath, his nostrils flaring as he took in and categorized the scents all around the valley. "Magic is thick in the air, and the scents of the ancient beasts have diminished."

"The wars devastated many," Veronica interjected suddenly as she teleported next to us, causing everyone in the vicinity to jump in surprise. "Entire species and races were wiped out with the end of the Dragon Empire."

"Veronica." The hulking Raiju greeted, his voice utterly empty of emotion. "It's been a while."

"Indeed, it has Alepou." Veronica returned the greeting, her purple eyes devoid of any feeling before her mouth turned up slightly in a sad smile. "It's good to see you, old friend."

Alepou curled around her protectively and nudged her hand, persuading her to scratch his ears as she leaned into his fur. A small smile flickered across my face as the tension in their bodies slipped away, the warm sun relaxing them.

"Aren't you gonna complete the contract?" Hydra inquired as I backed away silently and left them to catch up.

"Later." I chirped, a silly smile on my face as I watched the two of them out of the corner of my eye. "I'm going to let them catch up. It _has_ been a while since they've seen each other after all."

Hydra mirrored my smile with a soft one of her own as she followed me towards our hot spring.

* * *

Alepou twisted nimbly on his feet, dodging the stream of water that I had sent at him before flipping over my head to land on the hill next to me. "Keep your form loose!" He instructed as I started to gather up energy again. "Lightning is not like water, though it may seem to behave similarly!" I lashed out with a few small sparks, trying to force the energy I could feel tingling just below the surface of my sink into reality. I wasn't successful, however, and the force of the misfire explosion was enough to send me flying back into a tree.

Alepou loped over to stand in front of me and looked down at me in concern. "See what I mean?" He inquired with a laughing yip as I pushed myself back to my feet. He sat down in front of me as I tried to force the lightning energy back to the surface. "Both lightning and water are fluid in nature, but water can be forced to take many different shapes." He lectured as I just ran the sparks of energy over my arms, not attempting to let it go further. "Lighting is not like that, it cannot be forced to do anything! You can direct it, but the path it takes and the shape it assumes are it's own."

I nodded in understanding as I watched the white lightning dance across my arms in chaotic currents that shifted and changed dramatically with every second. I breathed in, and out again, calming myself as I pictured where I wanted the lighting to go and released it.

As I released it, it suddenly shifted from white to gold on its way towards the tree, fueling itself as it used my direction as a guide. It impacted the tree, carving a smoking line in the bark and wood as it instantly charred to a crisp.

I remained in my stance for a few seconds, allowing the lightning to run its course, so I didn't damage my heart before I took in another steady breath and walked over to examine the tree. Flames burned merrily along the lightning's path, showing off the parts that had become charcoal. White-hot embers could be seen in the center of the blaze, and I knew that the tree would burn for quite a few days unless the flames were manually put out.

Alepou stepped up beside me and nodded in satisfaction at the damage. "Not bad for a beginner." He commented before he nudged me away as a few branches came down. He looked down at me as I watched the fire with wonder. A small smile pulled at his lips. "We'll make you a true Rajiu in no time."


	12. Chapter 11: The Tower of Heaven

_**''A revolution can neither be made nor stopped. The only thing that can be done is for one of several of its children to give it a direction by dint of victories.''**_

 **~Napoleon Bonaparte**

* * *

I peeked out of the shadows of the ship, eyeing everyone with suspicion as the mages around me prepared for battle. I held on tightly to the keyring in my hand, unwilling to let anyone get a good look at the two black keys that were strung on it as the Celestial Spirit Mages had already proven to be monumental jerks.

I glanced down at the dark gold orb of condensed Celestial power in my hand and decided to save it for later as I slipped it into my pocket. I took another deep breath as I reviewed what I knew about myself and the situation.

My name was Vega Cosmitella. I was the youngest daughter of Draconius and Celestiana. I had just turned twelve roughly a week ago. The Celestial Demon King had taken a liking to me when I was eight. Hydra and Alepou's keys were in my hands, while the Demon King's was around my neck on a chain and hidden beneath my shirt. They trusted me to know when I was in over my head and needed to summon them.

Mom and Dad had sensed darkness on the edge of our territory and had sent me to investigate. Due to quite a few events that I didn't want to think further on, I was now on a boat bound for a small island that sat right on the edge of mom and dad's territory as part of a government raid group that consisted of professional Wizards. They were from roughly two dozen different guilds, but I was disguised as an independent Freelancer that had been hired by concerned parties that wished to stay anonymous for various reasons.

As the youngest and seemingly least experienced mage, they had paired me with an older red-haired man that seemed to ooze confidence. When he introduced himself to me, he called himself Gildarts Clive and told me that he used a very destructive type of magic called Crash, and so I should be pretty safe if I stuck close him.

I mentally snorted at the insinuation about my skill level.

I gripped the keyring tighter as an announcement came over the ship's speakers. "All mages be aware, we are closing in on our target. Be ready to fight as we make landfall as we are expecting a multitude of hostiles."

I took a steadying breath as I worked my way through the crowd on the boat towards Gildarts. "So," I asked, looking up at him. "What's the plan?"

"We go in," Gildarts informed me with a smile on his face. "We throw down the gauntlet, and keep all of the guards occupied while the others evacuate the captives." He turned his grin down at me, his light blue eyes glittering with eager anticipation. "Once everyone is clear, it's our job to bring this place crashing down to the bedrock."

I studied him for a second before my mouth twitched up into a smile that mirrored his own. I lifted up the keyring in my hand to show him the two black keys strung on them. "You want me to call them out before or after we start fucking shit up?"

Gildarts' smile took on a mischievous edge. "Oh, I think I'm gonna like you, kid."

My head jerked up as an explosion rang through the air. My ears twitched as I caught the sound of a voice yelling.

"MUTINY!"

Alarms sounded, breaking through the air obnoxiously as the mages on the boat surged up and forwards. "FIND A WEAPON!" I heard a young voice, a girl scream. "WE CAN'T ESCAPE, AND THEY'RE NOT GONNA SET US FREE! SO IF WE WANT OUTTA HERE, WE HAVE TO FIGHT!"

"FOR OUR LIVES! FOR OUR FREEDOM!" Dozens roared in agreement as the sounds of battle floated out towards us.

A smile curved up on my face, and Gildarts looked at me in askance. "They've found their resolve," I stated, before yelling so everyone could hear me. "The slaves have risen up in rebellion, this is the perfect time to strike!" The other Wizards roared in agreement as the ship struck land.

We raced onto the shore, and straight into the insanity that was the Slave's ongoing battle for freedom as Alepou and Hydra summoned themselves to my side.

I reveled in the chaos around me as reality twisted before Gildarts, bending, and shaping to his will as he trashed everything around him. Hydra twisted and wiggled in the wreckage behind me, forcing guards away from us while Gildarts dealt with the ones before of us. Alepou had taken off somewhere only a few minutes before after some sound or smell while tearing through anyone that wore the symbols of the cult.

As I twisted and danced around the magic that was being thrown around without a care, I scooped up the youngest children while leading the older to safety. Gildarts watched my back the entire time, keeping a close eye on the guards and rallying the adults and elderly to battle.

I deposited the last child I could find in the boat, waving off the medics as I dove back into the fray with Gildarts at my back. "I'm going to the upper levels to look for more kids! Watch my back!" I yelled to him over the noise.

He nodded in understanding and planted himself behind me as Alepou and Hydra quickly finished their fights and retreated to stand beside us. "Alepou," I questioned, turning towards the Raiju. "Scout ahead. Alert us to any fresh scents. Hydra, guard our backs with Gildarts."

Alepou nodded before bounding up the stairs in great strides with us following behind as fast as we could. Hydra twisted herself up the stairs behind us and blocked off the passage for anyone that might pursue us.

Immediately, my nose caught the scent of foul magic. Alepou came barreling back around the corner, and I silenced him before he could let a word out by nodding in understanding. After reassuring I would summon her if we ran into any trouble, I dismissed Hydra and looked towards Alepou in askance.

He kneeled down in response to my asking look, allowing me to climb onto his back before he looked back at me in an inquiry. I nodded my consent, and Alepou allowed Gildarts to climb up behind me. "Hold on tight," I told Gildarts as Alepou rose to his feet again. "We're not going to stop until we reach the source of the magical scent, and even then keep your wits about you. We could be charging straight into a fight." Gildarts nodded in understanding and grabbed onto Alepou's fur with a steady hand as Alepou crouched down and tensed. "Alright, Alepou," I whispered as I nudged him with my heels. "Seek."

Lightning surged around us, and we phased out of sight as Alepou darted after the scent.

"...just don't get it! You and your buddies don't realize how lucky you are to be building the R-System, do ya?" My ears caught a faint cruel voice as I pulled on Alepou's fur and brought him to a stop.

"It's a special honor, and once the tower has been completed, everyone who worked on it goes to heaven!" Another, more arrogant, voice crowed as I slipped off the lightning fox's back and sneaked towards the door to hear.

"We're gonna use the R-System to resurrect our god!"

I paused before the door as a young voice, defiantly yelled. "Shut up, you fat pig!" I smirked in approval before the cruel voice spoke again.

"What did you just call me?!" It demanded. A silent snarl crossed my lips as the crackling sound, and ozone smell of electricity filled the air.

"Forget him!" The arrogant voice interrupted. "We're wasting time here! We have to deal with the rioters!"

I sensed the electricity kick up a notch before it dissipated. "Rest up, kid, cause we're gonna keep zapping ya until you start begging our God for mercy!" I let out my growl then, barely reigning it in as Gildarts' hand rested heavily on my shoulder. I looked up at him and bared my teeth into a cruel mockery of a smile at the feral look of rage in his eyes.

"Would you like to knock?" I inquired curiously. "It is very rude of us not to introduce ourselves to our gracious hosts after all."

Gildarts' smile was wide and malicious as he brought his other hand up and punched the doors. To my glee and amazement, the doors instantly exploded into multiple wooden cubes.

God, this guy was just like Veronica! Only lacking her rigorous self-control since it didn't take him any effort at all to destroy it.

My hands flashed with Star Magic as the silver energy condensed into my UV blades, and I lashed out at the two grown men that were torturing a child not much younger than me. Blood sprayed, and their gasps were music to my ears as I flicked my blades to rid them of the red liquid. "Hello, Gentlemen." I drawled almost lazily as I relished in the scent of their fear. "Let's have _talk_ about what _exactly_ is going on here while my compatriot takes the boy you were torturing to safety."

"Vega..." Gildart's drawled in warning. "Keep in mind that we need them _alive_ and relatively _sane_."

I licked my lips in anticipation. "Do they need to be whole?" I inquired, tilting my head like a curious puppy and hoping that Gildarts understood what I was trying to do.

Gildarts mulled over his answer for a moment, effectively terrifying the two bastards a bit as he untied the kid and swung him up into a piggy-back ride. "Light mauling _only_." The red-haired crash mage finally relented with a nod. "Have fun." The grin on his face as he stepped out the door with the kid was beautiful, matched only by my own as my blades started to glow with a poisonous green light.

I turned towards the two bastards again, my beautiful smile still in place as I lifted the sword and pointed it at the taller one's throat. "Shall we gentlemen?" I invited my sword pressing ever closer as I mentally debated about what I was going to do to them first.

However, just as I was beginning, I stopped short as the stench of dark magic flared from a source that was just ahead of me, and a dark chuckle rang through the air.

 _ **"What amusing creatures."**_ A dark voice rang out, setting every fight or flight instinct in my body on fire with its malicious tone. _**"I'm right here within their tower, so very close to them, yet they've gone to all this trouble to resurrect me. Just to make me flesh and bone."**_

"Who are you?" I demanded, shoving my swords into the collars of the bastards to keep them pinned to the floor before manifesting two more. "Show yourself!"

 _ **"They may have all the faith in the world, but it is your bloodlust and hatred that allows you to sense my presence."**_ A dark mass rose out of the ground between me and the massive crystal centerpiece, and my lips curled back in a dark snarl as the blob took on a vaguely human form, with complicated red lines all over it. _**"Vega, you are fortunate children, for you have met the god they so revere."**_ My eyes widened in shock as my hands clenched the swords so hard my knuckles went white. _ **"My name is Zeref, and hatred is my very existence!"**_

"I have heard stories of you," I muttered, almost in awe as I took a step forwards. "But in all of those stories, they proclaim that you are **male.** " My lips curled back into a snarl as my UV Blades abruptly turned gold. "I don't know _what_ the fuck you are, or _why_ the hell you're here, but I _can_ tell you one thing." I planted my feet and fell into a ready stance. "No matter what this sick and twisted black magic cult may have claimed, Zeref was not a _god_. Ergo, you aren't Zeref, and that means I can kick your **ass**!"

" _ **So be it."**_ The blob took on a distinctly female form, and it lunged at me as I brought my swords up to block one of its whip-like tentacles. With a few flicks of my wrist, I had the whip-like appendage wrapped around the blade of my sword, and a bit of pressure instantly sliced through it, causing it to dissolve into black smoke.

Unfortunately for me, the black smoke attached itself to the severed stump and reformed into a new whip. "Fuck." I cursed as I rolled out of the way of three new tentacles and lashed out with my blade again. "Instant regeneration? This is gonna be tougher than I thought." I was dragged out of my musings as one whip wrapped around my left wrist and threw me into the air.

I hung in free fall for a moment, before the whip latched onto my foot and slammed me into the ground hard enough to crack the stone. I let out a gasp of pain from the impact before it abruptly turned into a snarl as I stabbed at the whip around my feet. As the lashes retreated, I flipped myself back up onto my feet and lunged forward again. The creature flicked more whips towards me, but I dodged and ducked around and under them as I rushed towards her. I dropped my right sword, not even turning around when I heard it shatter on the floor as my fist glowed gold.

I let instinct take hold, and the energy abruptly turned from bright gold to deep orange as I lashed out. **"Holy Celestial Dragon's Faithful Fist!"** My fist impacted with the creature's chest, causing it to shriek as the energy scorched its skin, and it was sent reeling back from the force of the blow.

I glanced at my fist in surprise as the creature staggered to its feet before my lips curled up into a smile. "Not a fan of Holy Energy, huh?" I inquired while the creature's form smoothed out to show a more feminine shape. "Well, that narrows down _what_ you are at least." I tilted my head in thought as the creature let out a hiss. "Nature Demons don't really react to Holy Energy beyond a bit of confusion, while Celestial Demons only feel a bit of a shock that leaves them tingly for a few minutes. So that leaves only one other option." My eyes narrowed as the creature's form turned paler, and two horns formed on top of her head. "You're an Etherious, from the Book of Zeref."

" _ **My my, aren't you a sm**_ art one?"She teased, her mouth twitching into a smile as her voice lost its ethereal echo. "Very fitting for the main character that has yet to begin her true story." Her cold black eyes bored into mine, studying me as if I was an engaging book. "Let's see how this plot unfolds. I do, however, wish to know the name of the child they sent to defeat me."

"Not defeat." I countered, my smile turning vicious. "Just delay, and I will give you my name if you give yours."

"Acceptable." The demon agreed. "I am Seilah, known as the 'Goddess of the Chilled Moon,' third of the Nine Demon Gates of the Dark Guild Tartaros." Her full form finally came into view as she named herself.

She was a grown woman, appearing to be somewhere in her mid-twenties, with large breasts and two large gold horns protruding from the sides of her head and curling upwards. Her hair was dark as the night, and a white headband held it back and out of her eyes, framing her bangs and revealing a small circular symbol with a small dot in the center and surrounded by several other dots. A white ribbon choker was around her neck. As I watched her take form, shadows swirled up around her to form into a very revealing blue and leopard print kimono, baring her shoulders and the tattoos that were inscribed on them. A yellow ribbon held the kimono closed and was tied behind her back, while her look was completed by thigh-high socks that had the heels and toes cut out. She studied me intently, her black eyes watching my every move even as I studied her in kind.

"I am Vega Cosmitella," I stated in return as we slowly started to circle each other. "Known as the 'Princess of Dragon Slayers', youngest daughter of Draconius and Celestiana." I bared my teeth, showing off my longer than average canines as her somewhat bored look slowly changed into almost lazy interest.

We bowed our heads to each other for a moment in mutual respect, before lunging forwards, my swords reforming in my hands as she summoned dozens of books around her body in a shield. My swords easily sliced through them, of course, but they did slow me down long enough for her to send another flying to impact with my solar plexus and knock the wind out of me.

Seeing the opening that I left, she immediately sent the rest of the books to attack me.

Breathing deeply to regain my breath faster, I dodged around, ducked under, flipped over, and sliced apart most of the books. The few that did impact with me, however, hit parts of my body that, while they would undoubtedly bruise and ache later, wouldn't hinder me in my current fight. To my dismay, however, Seilah didn't let up on her assault even as I slowly worked my way closer to her, severely limiting my movements with her close-ranged attacks.

As I finally managed to get close, I brought my leg up in a vicious kick that she just barely blocked from connecting with the side of her head. "Why are you really here?" I demanded as we strained against each other, trying to gain any hint of leverage that could grant victory. With a snarl of frustration, I broke off and flipped back, putting some distance between us as Seilah summoned more books and sent them flying at me.

But I was _done_ playing around.

A silver aura burst into existence around me as I barked out the chant that I had spent the better part of a year writing and practicing.

" _For they are all around us_

 _Appearing with the moonrise_

 _Disappearing with the sunrise_

 _But never truly gone._

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art -"**

The fear in Seilah's eyes was delicious as my silver aura abruptly turned a deep, menacing red.

" **Red Giant: Inversion!"**

Gravity surged around the two of us for a brief moment, before it condensed on Seilah and caused her to cry out in pain as her feet sank a foot into the floor from the pressure, obliterating the already shattered stone.

As suddenly as it started, the pressure stopped and rapidly expanded, pulling a scream of pain from Seilah as her left arm exploded from the mid-bicep down.

My nose wrinkled at the toxic scent of her heavily tainted blood as she sank to her knees, biting her lip to prevent the whimpers of pain from escaping her throat as she clutched what was left of her arm. I walked over to her and looked down at her pathetic form. "Tell me what I want to know," I bargained as I re-summoned my blades and aimed one of them at her throat. "And I will make your death as quick and painless as possible."

Seilah was quiet for only a moment and by the expression on her face considering her options carefully.

"I can tell you don't have the strength to fight me directly." I interrupted, killing the glow of defiance in her eyes. "And from what I remember, your kind resurrects after death, so even this much is a minor inconvenience," My lips twitched up into a devilish smirk as my expression darkened. "At least, if I decide not to draw it out. However, after resurrecting, you need time to reclaim your strength, time you don't have right now."

Seilah closed her eyes before huffing out a breath. "My mission," She started, her voice barely a pained whisper as she glared at me. "Was to enthrall a child in the tower, use them as a stepping stone to bring the tower under my reign, and use the other slaves to complete the cult's work on the R-System. I initially I was instructed to then wait until the optimum moment to sacrifice a single, magically powerful, person to infuse the tower with magic and bring about the resurrection of Zeref." She bowed her head in defeat. "Now, just, get it over with already you brat."

I hesitated for the briefest second before I steeled my resolve and brought my sword down.

* * *

I stepped out of the door, dragging the two unconscious idiots behind me since they had passed out from pain and terror mid-way through my fight with Seilah due to the high levels of killing intent that we had been letting off, and immediately summoned Hydra and Alepou.

I could feel my hands shaking even as I kept my grip on them, grounding myself to reality.

My first actual kill.

Granted, she hadn't been human, but she was still a fully sentient being that spoke, understood, and bled.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the darkness that was trying to invade as I refocused on reality. There would be time for me to break down and lose my shit later.

Right now, I needed to get my head on straight, so I could function and fight. Some kids needed my help, and losing myself now would only sign their death warrants.

"Hydra." My two demons stepped up to stand beside me, and I handed off the men to the water snake. They looked to me for further instruction. "Take these two down to the ships and hand them off to the soldiers." I looked down at the two with a dispassionate glance, watching as the fat one stirred slightly. With a snarl on my lips, I reared back one foot and lightly kicked him in the head, the force of even my light kick, knocking him out cold again. "They're going to have a _lot_ of questions for these assholes, and I don't want to keep them waiting." Hydra nodded, jostling them a bit before she took off in a flash, dragging them behind her.

I turned to the lightning fox, meeting his glowing blue eyes. "Alepou, we're jumping back into the fight." He bared his teeth eagerly, even as I continued. "Destroy anyone bearing the same symbol as those two bastards, and protect anyone without it." He nodded in acceptance, before sinking to his knees and motioning for me to climb onto his back. I smiled as I used the bone crest around his neck to pull myself onto his back. "Thank you, my friend."

Alepou let out a yip of welcome before he leaped over the railing and into a free fall. I let out a whoop of joy as he howled in excitement and anticipation for the battle we were dropping straight into.

I pointed towards a group of children that were surrounded by guards, and Alepou adjusted his fall until we were set to land right between them and the guards.

As Alepou hit the ground, he let out a controlled blast of lightning that fried the human guards and blasted them back. I hopped off of his back and summoned my blades, slamming them together, and manipulating their shape into a double-bladed staff that sang through the air as I deflected magical blasts from the undead soldiers.

"Stay behind me!" I called to the kids, keeping my focus on the battle even as I defended them. As the blasts started to subside, I dashed out into the crowd of magical soldiers and began to weave in among them alongside several of the other invading mages. My blades flashed with light as I took down guard after guard, always being careful to keep myself between them and the other kids.

Alepou dodged and danced around other blasts as he practically radiated electricity, allowing it to jump from one guard to the next as he played his deadly game of tag.

"WATCH OUT!"

"ERZA!"

A few of the kid's yells caught my attention, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see a young red-haired girl about to be shot at. I quickly darted over and planted myself in front of her as the soldiers geared up to shoot again.

" **Star Dragon's Shield!"** I yelled as I slammed one of the blades of my staff into the ground, cracking the stone from the impact. Immediately, a dome of glowing silver energy shot up from my staff and encased us protectively.

However, my shield seemed to be in vain as someone flung themselves between us and the blast.

"Grandpa, Rob?" The red-haired girl questioned in confusion as the smoke cleared away to reveal an old man.

The old man was defiant, using his own body to shield us as I felt a large amount of magical energy flare up within him. His eyes flicked open. "My magic may not be as strong as it once was," He declared. "But it's still enough to protect my friends!" His long eyebrows furrowed as his eyes narrowed in anger. "I will not let you take the life of an innocent!"

He let out a yell as white energy flared around him before it condensed into lashes of fire that whipped out from him, tearing up the ground from the heat and force of their magic before they impacted with the soldiers. The soldiers attempted to flee but were quickly turned to ash by the heat of the flames. The force of the spell blasted through one the wall, opening a hole in the thick side of the tower.

"Woah, did you see that?"

"Yeah."

"He reflected their magic back!"

I dropped my shield and raced forwards with the red-haired girl to support the old man as he groaned and dropped to his knees.

"You alright, old man?" I questioned as I noticed his skin begin to turn an ashy gray and crack.

"Yes." He answered, trying to wave off our concern. "I may be a decrepit old man, but deep down, I've still got some fight in me. As a wizard, my magic has always been intertwined with the very essence of my life." He paused for a moment as the dust continued to clear. "But I didn't realize how much so until I lost it and soon found myself in this sorry state." He valiantly lifted himself up. "Don't end up like me, Erza." He ordered, addressing the red-haired girl. "You have so much potential, don't let it go to waste."

"Grandpa." Erza whimpered, and I felt the horrible dawing of realization as to what the old man was going to do next.

"Don't do this, old man." I begged, trying to draw him back. "Don't force them to watch you die like this."

"It's my choice, young lady." He rebuked gently. "I wasn't long for this world anyway." I could see the guards approaching, and I took a step backward, drawing Erza back behind me protectively as Rob welcomed the incoming blast with open arms and a laugh on his lips. "Erza, you're beautiful smile is the only thing that's kept me going while I've been stuck in this wretched place."

"You're hurt, aren't you?" Erza whispered.

"Remember this," Rob imparted, giving his young charge one last piece of wisdom. "Your freedom lies within your heart, child." I clutched Erza to my side as I brought my shield up, augmenting Rob's magic with my own as we worked together to protect her and all of the other kids behind us. "Follow your heart, and your dream of becoming a wizard will come true!" His voice rang out with his last words as the blast hit us, consuming him and blinding us for a moment from the light.

"GRANDPA! NO!" Erza screamed.

As the blast died down, and our vision steadied again, I slowly let down the shield, and Erza fell to her knees, just staring at the cuffs that were all that remained of Rob. I let her mourn her old friend for just a moment before I tried to prod her to her feet. "Come on, kid," I pressed urgently. "We need to get out of the blast zone."

"Erza, we gotta regroup with the mages!" One of the kids yelled at us as he supported his injured friend. "Hurry!"

"Sister, come on!"

"Erzy!"

I froze for a moment as I felt an incredible amount of magic surge around Erza, and took a flying leap back as she broke down in sobs before he flung her head back and let out an ear-splitting scream. As she did, a scarlet magic circle that was as red as her hair flared around her, shedding it's light throughout the battlefield and causing everyone to pause in their fights just to watch for a moment as rubble and tools started to float around her.

The guild mages hit the dirt as the tools flew, and impacted with the guards, knocking them out cold.

I slowly approached Erza again and put a hand on her shoulder as the guild mages made short work of the remaining guards. "Nice job, kid." I picked her up and swung her onto my back as I turned. "Everyone!" I yelled out, getting the former slaves' attention. "We have evacuation boats waiting on the south side of the island! Start making your way there now! We'll take care of the rest of this scum!" I handed off Erza to one of the adults, a man with dark brown hair. "Make sure all of the kids stay together." I ordered. "They were looking for one that we rescued earlier, a blue-haired kid named Jellal.

"There's still one missing." The man replied. "They took him down to the labs just before the mutiny started, and we couldn't find him."

"We'll find him." I assured as I motioned Alepou over and motioned to the crowd. "Lead them down to the boats and then catch up with me. Bring Hydra too, we're going to need a heavy hitter." I ordered, getting a nod from the Raiju.

Without another glance backward, I dashed towards the stairs downwards and launched myself over the railing to hit the ground running.


	13. Chapter 12 Claiming Kin

" _ **The words 'I am...' are potent; be careful what you hitch them to. The thing you're claiming has a way of reaching back and claiming you.'**_

 **~A. L. Kitselman**

* * *

Hydra and Alepou re-summoned themselves to my side as soon as they were finished with their tasks and fell in behind me as I followed the scent of burning chemicals.

As I pushed myself ever faster, my ears eventually caught the sound of a child screaming in pain, and the smell of blood began to over-power the scent of the chemicals. My lips lifted in a snarl as I made a bee-line for the door that both were coming from, and I made no attempt to keep my strength in check as I pushed myself off the ground and flipped into an ax kick. **"Star Dragon's Claw!"**

The metal doors flew off their hinges as I stalked into the room, Hydra and Alepou on my heels, as I surveyed the scene before me. The scientists had frozen in terror from the amount of killing intent I was putting out. At least that made them pause in the middle of injecting the poor kid strapped to the table with something.

A snarl crossed my lips as I started forwards, Hydra and Alepou in my footsteps as charged the scientists and took down the first one with extreme prejudice crack at least one or two bones judging by the scream he let out. "Hydra! Alepou!" I yelled as I stopped next to the surgical table and started to pry the restraints off. "Take them down, no mercy!"

Alepou lunged for the nearest scientist, sinking his teeth into the man's shoulder and drawing a scream and blood as he wrenched his head to the side and tore out a good chunk of flesh. The Raiju's form sparked for a moment and a lightning wave rippled out from his body and electrocuted all of the scientists in the room. He then leaped up as Hydra's coils slammed the stunned scientists into the walls, knocking them unconscious.

The two of them nodded to each other in satisfaction as they turned back to where I was trying to help the kid sit up.

He was shaking like a leaf, his visible violet eye wide and glazed as his sweat-coated maroon hair was plastered to his scalp. He was dressed in the same rags as the other slaves, though they were ripped and torn from the experiments the scientists ran on him. There were several scars visible on his body, but the most distressing was the deep slash that cut down through his right eye. I could already tell from the amount of blood and the depth of the slash that he would probably never be able to see out of it again.

I eased the kid onto my back and whistled to get Hydra and Alepou's attention. As I did, a snake slithered out of the shadows and coiled up near my feet.

"Do you belong to him?" I asked the purple and white creature as it stared at me. It gave me a nod, which I returned. "Go ahead then," I assured as I situated myself on Alepou's back and adjusted the kid so he wouldn't fall off of. The little snake nodded again as it wrapped itself tightly around my wrist.

I nudged Alepou's sides with my heels and dismissed Hydra at the same moment, ready to leave the hell hole behind. Alepou took off in a flash of light, literally becoming lightning itself as he bounded up to the surface.

I blinked my eyes as Alepou brought us out of the stream of energy. My breath heaved in my chest as I helped the kid off of my friend's back and handed him off to the medics we had brought along. "I will never get used to that." I breathed shakily as Alepou nudged me in concern. I lightly pet his muzzle as the other mages crowded around me. "Alright, Alepou, the main fight is over. You can rest now."

"If you're sure." The Raiju rumbled, surprising a few of the mages before he dissolved into black and gold sparks.

I panted for a few more minutes as I gathered myself, but looked up as I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. My eyes met Gildarts, and he gave me a smile. "You ready to bring this hellhole crashing down?" He asked, drawing a breathless smirk from me.

"Oh, don't you know it." I shot back as I followed him into the center of the wreckage.

The two of us took a deep breath, and I paused as Gildarts unleashed the full might of his magical aura. With a slight smile on my face, I pulled out the Celestial Orb I had saved and crushed it in my hand. Immediately, my energy shot up to dizzying heights as my aura became visible.

My own aura danced around me in a river of green gold, calm and steady as water, until it split apart and turned black and white. The white half of my aura was smooth and stable, while the black was chaotic and wild.

In contrast, however, Gildart's aura was a bright blinding white in color and flared around him in a steadily growing wave that _oozed_ nothing except primal, crushing, _power_. It took my entire will to resist the urge to either run or challenge him as the human and dragon halves of my instincts waged war on each other. I looked down at my arms and was greeted with the sight of black and gold scales appearing all over them as silver fur sprouted at my elbows. My my hair waved back and forth in an invisible breeze, and from where I was I could see that my raven black hair had turned a dark purple.

Our eyes met again, and we nodded. I started to chant, drawing a raised eyebrow from Gildarts as I motioned for him to wait for a moment.

" _They are all around us,_

 _Appearing with the moonrise,_

 _Disappearing with the sunrise,_

 _But never truly gone..."_

 _ **Dragon Slayer Secret Art!"**_

I lifted my head and aimed a hand skyward.

Gildarts' hands glowed as he punched skyward.

" **Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean!"**

" **Star Dragon Queen's White Dwarf Strike!"**

Gildarts' spell tore upwards in a physical wave of energy, ripping through the stone like tissue paper and opening a hole that let in the fading sunlight.

My spell, on the other hand, shot up like a beckon, using the hole that Gildarts' spell created to widen it before it spread out to work into the very foundations of the tower, crumbling it to pieces around us. After a few seconds, I cut off power to the spell, and fell to my knees as the strain of keeping the spell active finally kicked in.

Shadows rushed into the corners of my vision as I collapsed, and the last thing I felt was two strong arms lifting me up and carrying me away as rubble crashed to the ground.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I was unconscious, but I do know what woke me up.

Screams of panic and the intermingled scent of poison and dragon.

I immediately shot out of bed, ignoring that every inch of my body was screaming in protest, and raced outside. I dodged around every attempt to stop me as I finally reached the railing of the ship and launched myself over to the next with a flex of my powerful leg muscles.

Gildarts followed right after me, grabbing me mid-air and tucking into an army roll as we landed on the deck of the ship. "What's the rush, little dragon?" He inquired as I de-tangled myself from his arms and raced towards the infirmary.

"The fledgling I broke out of the lab is panicking!" I yelled over my shoulder even as I kept my eyes trained forward. "As it stands, I'm the only one that'll keep him even remotely calm!"

"What?!" Gildarts roared as I burst into the infirmary and immediately brought the full weight of the Dragon's Will on the kid that was struggling against the doctors as I put a hand under his chin and gently forced him to look at me.

" **Enough,"** Iordered sternly, bringing everyone in the vicinity to a standstill as the kid froze, his body quivering in fear as his instincts started to fight him. A smile crossed my face as I shifted my hand up until it was resting on his head and gently ran it through his hair. I slowly drew my will back under my control, letting the kid slump against me as the tension rolled out of his body. I looked up and motioned the doctors closer with a soft jerk of my head. "Now fledgling," I whispered softly, trying not to scare him again as he looked up at me with his single violet eye. "These people are trying to help. They just need to get a look at that nasty cut on your eye."

The kid eyed the doctors for a few moments before looking back at me. "No needles." He demanded as the little snake from earlier slithered out of his shirt collar and hissed in agreement.

"No needles." I nodded, before running a careful hand over the snake's head, inciting a hiss of pleasure from the little creature. "Your little friend here can bite anyone who has one if they don't listen."

The kid looked at me again, searching my gaze for signs of deceit, before nodding in acceptance and turning his stare on the doctors. They took it as a sign to quickly discard all of their needles. The kid stayed calm, only giving off a slight hiss of pain as they started to clean him up and make sure he was alright. I narrowed my eyes as one of them collected a few swabs of the blood from his eye-wound and slipped them into a vile. "We're just checking for any genetic anomalies." She assured me as she moved over to a microscope. "It's also for DNA testing, to see if we can find his family."

My inner dragon snarled softly at that. _Kin_. It whispered to me, clearing up my uncertainty in an instant so that I relaxed. "If you can't find them, I'll take him back with me." I offered as the kid snuggled into my side and seemed to instantly fall asleep.

"I'm afraid we can't let-" The woman started before I fixed one glowing eye on her.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer," I explained patiently, drawing awed looks from the doctors. "And I have claimed him as kin. Trying to separate us now, while his magic is still settling and my dragon is in righteous fury mode, is a BAD IDEA in all capitals."

The doctors nodded in understanding, getting a good look at my glowing eyes as they figured out how bad of an idea it would be. "If we can't find any of his family, we will entrust him to you." I relaxed minutely as the doctors began to filter out.

"Did you mean it?" I looked down at the kid and raised an eyebrow in askance. "Did you mean it when you called me kin?" He repeated, looking at me with his violet eye.

My gaze softened as I pulled the kid into a snuggle. "Yes," I stated as I rested my chin on his head and curled around him. "You are _my_ kin, and I am not leaving you here. I'm going to contact my parents tonight, and I'll convince them to adopt you too." The kid relaxed further, and I felt his breath even out as he fell asleep in my embrace.

I caught a brief flash of color in the corner of my eye, however, and turned my head to follow it, only for it to move again. At that moment, it dawned on me, and I grabbed a lock of my hair to study it.

My eyes widened as I took in the streaks of purple and dark magenta that now colored the tips of my hair. I looked down at the kid and debated about moving for a moment until the serpent from earlier raised her head up and nodded at me.

As I carefully extracted myself from his arms, the serpent slithered into my spot and shifted sizes until it was the size of a medium dog. It then curled around the kid and promptly fell asleep.

I let out a low chuckle as I moved towards one of the mirrors in the room and took my first real look at myself since I couldn't remember.

I hardly recognized the person looking back at me.

Yes, my typical wildly spiky black hair was still the same, but now the tips of each black spike were touched with vibrant purple and magenta until my hair looked like a sky right after sunset. My arms had a faint dusting of what looked like dark freckles at first glance, but on closer inspection revealed that they were really black scales that lightened to a golden brown as they got further up my arms and onto my shoulders. I could feel something pressing against my mouth from the inside, pushed up my upper lip for a moment, and nodded when I noticed that my fangs were slightly longer than they were before I met the eyes of my reflection and froze.

Up until then, my eyes had been their original, brilliant, emerald green, albeit with oval pupils that could retract into reptilian slits when I was pissed.

They weren't green anymore.

No, now they were a bright amethyst that seemed to glow in the low light. Looking closer, however, I could just barely see little flecks of emerald green sprinkled through them. "What the hell?" I breathed in shock as I reached out to touch the reflection. "What happened to me?"

"Magic backlash." I whirled around and dropped into a defensive stance at the soft voice that answered my question, only to meet the smiling face of Gildarts. I breathed a sigh of relief as he took a careful step closer. "You went over your limits with that last spell of yours, and you got hit by a magic backlash. It's why your hair and eyes changed color."

"Are there any more side effects?" I inquired as I studied myself again. "Other than the obvious physical differences?"

"As far as the doctors can tell," Gildarts mused as he stopped next to me and looked me over with critical eyes. "Other than a few shifts in skeletal structure, and an odd organ or two, not much else on the physical side. Magically, however, is a whole 'other story. You already unlocked your second origin, right?"

I nodded, my eyebrows furrowing as I tried to figure out what that could mean.

Gildarts looked at me with an unreadable expression. "Kid, do you know what the Third Origin is?"

My eyes blew wide as my thoughts ran wild. "But that's only a myth!" I whisper-yelled, remembering that the kid was still sleeping nearby.

Gildarts shook his head. "No, it's not." He countered. "Just a closely guarded secret."

"So," I drawled somewhat apprehensively. "What happens now?"

Gildarts just studied me for a few more minutes before he smiled. "Now, we register you on the shortlist of Wizards that have opened their Third Origin, and contact your parents."

I thought it over for a moment before nodding, only to freeze as something occurred to me. "Is the registration public or private?"


	14. Chapter 13: The Poison Dragon Slayer

' _ **Adopting one child won't change the world: but for that one child, the world will change.'**_

 **~Unknown**

* * *

Erik was a joy to be around, no doubt about it. There was a certain amount of awe in my gaze as I watched him and Hydra hiss back and forth for nearly ten minutes. There was a look of glee on both of their faces as Cubellios, as Erik had introduced his little pet snake, joined in on their short conversation was priceless.

Less priceless, however, was the look that Hydra got when Cubellios hissed something clearly important.

"Vega?" She questioned, looking over at me with concern in her eyes. "Has your father taught you how to reverse transformation curses yet?"

My eyes narrowed as I looked back and forth between her and the snake for a few seconds before they widened in shock and understanding. "Unfortunately not." I reluctantly replied. "That was supposed to come up in our lessons soon, but this entire fiasco of a mission came up before he could."

Erik looked at both of us in confusion before he glanced down at the little serpent coiled around his wrist. "What's wrong with Cubellios?" He asked as he clutched the snake to his chest.

"Nothing is wrong with her per to say," I started off slowly, trying to figure out how to explain it. "She's just, not in the shape she's supposed to be."

"Your little friend here was actually human at one point." Hydra gently offered. "Her parents got on the bad side of a particularly nasty dark guild a few years ago, and they decided to hurt them in retaliation. Kinana, that's her real name, was cursed into the form of a Havati Serpent. Her parents, on the other hand, were killed in the battle that came afterward." Erik looked down at the little snake in his hands, and she looked back up at him soul full green eyes.

"Is there any way to turn her back?" He begged, looking at them with his one violet eye as Kinana curled up around his shoulders to try and comfort him.

"Several," I assured a smile on my face. "The first of which would be to talk to my father. He's very powerful, and he and my mother have taught me everything I know about magic." Erik's face split into a bright smile as Kinana let out a hiss of celebration.

"When do we leave? Can we leave now?" He begged as he practically bounced around us in his excitement.

I let out a startled laugh as he latched onto one of my hands and started tugging me forward. "Easy there, hatchling." I soothed as I gently took my hand back and stopped him. "We still have a few things we need to take care of, and then we can leave."

He slumped just slightly, before perking up again when he realized we were leaving as soon as possible.

"So, what do you need to do sis?" I stopped short as his question registered in my mind, then dismissed the fact that he called me sis since my inner dragon was crowing in joy about it.

"Well, first of all, you are getting a bloodline test to see if you have any living family left," I started to list, before noting that his face fell in disappointment. "Don't worry, hatchling," I assured as he grabbed my hand again. "I'm taking you with me regardless of what they find. Your magic is too dangerous for you to use without any training, and I doubt that your parents would be able to handle that." He nodded in understanding as I continued listing what we needed to do. "Other than that, I need to register a few things with the Magic Council and the Rune Knights, see about getting the Black Keys reinstated and moved to active status, set an appointment for a power ranking test, and get in contact with mom and dad." I tilted my head slightly. "I hope they have a scrying mirror big enough."

"...And that about sums up the entire situation." I dutifully reported to the giant glowing mirror in front of me. To the wonder of the men and women standing around me, dad stared back, his ruby eyes glazed over in thought as he considered and deliberated every consequence and reward that my situation afforded us.

" _And the tests?"_ He inquired, his eyes refocusing and looking over Erik and me. _"He has no kin besides yourself?"_

" _He was_ _ **born**_ _in the tower."_ I snarled, slipping into Dovah as my anger got the best of me. _"As a_ _ **slave**_ _to those_ _ **things**_ _that dared to call themselves human."_ I pulled Erik closer until he was tucked into my side, instinctively shielding him from the curious looks of the other humans as they edged a bit closer. _"I_ _ **refuse**_ _to leave him with more humans after everything he's been through at their hands."_

Dad snorted slightly before letting out a loud rumbling laugh. "Well said, daughter mine." He stated, this time in the common tongue for the sake of the humans around us. "Very well, bring the hatchling with you when you return."

Dad looked over Erik, his blood-red eyes meeting Erik's single violet orb for a few moments before dad let out another laugh and spoke in Dovah again. _"You are going to be a credit to the name Cosmitella."_ He proclaimed, making Erik's single eye widen in realization of what was going on. _"Your training will begin the moment I lay my real eyes on you. Those that favor poison over all other elements must learn control as quickly as possible, lest they harm the ones around them."_

" _I understand,"_ Erik replied, slipping into a hissing dialect of Dovah to my delight.

Dad huffed before he slashed a single claw over the water, breaking the spell and ending our conversation.

I turned around and nearly let out a laugh at the gobsmacked looks on the faces of the crowd. Gildarts, who was standing not too far behind me, put a hand on my shoulder. "You never told me that your father was a _dragon_." He muttered, the faint shaking in his voice spurring the laugh to escape my throat.

"You never asked." I chuckled before I turned back to Erik. "Well, kid? Ready to go?"

Erik nodded eagerly as Kinana curled tighter around his shoulders.

"Hold on a sec-" I fixed a dead-eyed glare on the rune knight that tried to get in our way, stopping him in his tracks. His face looked like he was trying to swallow his tongue. "We cannot allow the two of you to return to a beast like that."

"Captain," I answered shortly, my annoyance leaking out in my voice as my magic rose to the surface of my skin in a golden aura. "That, so-called, _beast,"_ I snarled the word like a curse. "Has raised me as one of his own with the help of his mate since I was _five_." I made sure to meet his eyes, allowing my inner dragon to surge up just enough to change my purple eyes to turn a deep burning gold as the pupils retracted into reptile slits. "I have been _taught_ and _trained_ by the two of them to become a Dragon Slayer for nearly a _decade_." My already abnormally long canine teeth lengthened into full-fledged fangs, and my fingernails culled into hooked claws. "So I would _greatly_ appreciate it if you _didn't_ insult the two beings I consider my _parents_. I would _also_ appreciate it if you removed yourself from my path. The _last_ thing I want to do is unleash a new hatchling in the city. The last thing _you_ want to see is an enraged Dragon Slayer ripping apart _another_ laboratory."

The rune knight swallowed nervously a few times, before he gingerly stepped to the side. "Thank you." I acknowledged as my aura petered off to _be_ - _incredibly_ - _wary_ instead of _piss_ - _your_ - _pants_ terrifying to normal humans and wizards

hatchling." I called as I motioned for Erik to follow me. "While we travel I'll start walking you through how to separate your poisonous venom from the acidic venom."

Erik's bright and eager grin matched my own as we scampered out the door before we could be stopped again.

* * *

I shook myself out of another giddy high as Erik watched with an impressed gaze. Kinana turned her soulful green eyes up to me in a puppy pout, and I sighed as I looked over the two of them. "Speed of application and system integration was greatly improved," I praised as I pulled myself up from the bed of leaves and ferns that served as my bed in our little makeshift camp. "But," Their prideful looks fell as I leveled a stern glare at them. "You compromised yourselves and the potency of your venom. If I were anyone else, that would have killed me in seconds. You two are lucky that this is only practice. If this was a real ambush or battle, the Rune Knights would be on your asses for murder as soon as they could catch up."

Erik and Kinana hung their heads in shame. "We'll try to cut the toxicity next time, sis," Erik muttered as he shuffled nervously.

I huffed in acceptance. "That's all I can ask squirt." I ruffled his hair, and the two of us started to break down our campsite. A quick flick of my wrist drew a bubble of water from the nearby stream and doused the ashes of our small fire. Erik looked on in awe as he and Kinana gathered up the ferns and leaves we used to make our beds and started scattering them around.

"How many different elements can you control?" Erik asked as we started on the road again.

"All of them," I answered promptly, laughing slightly at the stunned expression on his face. "Celestial Dragon Magic is the root of all other Dragon Magic, all other types branch off from its use."

"Even poison?" Erik questioned, his head tilting to the side as I ducked under a fallen tree.

"Even poison," I confirmed as I grabbed his hand and lead him under it, taking care to avoid the branches. "If I remember my lessons correctly, the first Poison Dragon was known as Polybotes, the Son of Aurora, and Pontus. When he had his magic activated, the poison would just slosh right off his scales and destroy everything it touched." I straightened up as Erik started walking again next to me. "His bloodline was somewhat tempered thanks to his mating with the Air Dragoness Amaunet. Their combined power helped their offspring gain control of the toxicity of their poison as they aged."

Erik nodded in understanding. "It's not an instant thing." He simplified. "I have to learn to control it."

"Exactly." I agreed as we started into a small meadow. "The best way to do that is trial and error, though, which I why I couldn't leave you with the normal humans."

"I could have hurt one of them by accident." Erik realized, looking up at me with wide, fearful eyes as the consequences of doing that dawned on him. "And then I'd be right back where you found me, strapped to a table in a lab."

I nodded solemnly and stopped for a moment so I could look him in the eyes. "Erik." I started, getting his attention. "Whatever happens to us, no matter **what** you do, I **swear** I will always stand beside you, and you will **never** have to go back there."

Tears sprang into his eyes, and he lunged forward to hug me as hard as he could.

"Thank you." He whispered against my neck.

"Anytime, kid," I whispered back, before straightening up again. "Let's get back on the road. I wanna get as close as we can tonight, so we have a full day free for training tomorrow."

* * *

I breathed in deeply as I strode out of the forest along the well-worn path. Erik trailed slightly behind me, shaking nervously as Kinana tried to comfort him.

Celestiana and Draco were laying out in the grassy meadow, soaking in the sunshine of the early morning and letting all their scales shimmer like gemstones under the light. The two mighty dragons' eyes snapped open as I deliberately stepped on a twig, alerting them to our presence.

Bright gold and brilliant crimson red zeroed in on us, and Erik let out a near-silent squeak of nervousness as Mom climbed to her feet and shook herself out. She slowly strode forwards, keeping her eyes on us and telegraphing her movements so that she wouldn't startle Erik. _"Hello, Erik."_ She whispered as she got within touching range. _"Vega has told us a lot about you."_

"Hi," Erik whispered back, his eyes wide and shining in awe.

" _My name is Celestiana."_ Mom continued as she sat down and curled her long tail around herself. _"I may not be training you as extensively as Draco will, but we will both do our best to help you with any problems if you ask."_

"I, I understand, ma'am." Erik stuttered momentarily as he gained a bit of confidence. "I will do my best."

Mom's lips curled up into a smile, carefully controlled, so she didn't show any teeth, as she nodded. After a second, she stepped aside, allowing Dad to step forward and take her place. He looked Erik up and down with his blood-red eyes, judging him as best he could. _"You'll do."_ The large male voiced shortly before he reached down, gently picked him up by the back of his shirt and carried him off towards the training grove.

I let out a cackle at Erik's squawk of surprise as Mom nudged me up onto her back and swiftly followed after them.

Dad set Erik down next to my usual thinking rock and directed him to look out over the meadow. _"Now fledgling, show me what you've worked out so far..."_

I smiled as Dad started to put Erik through his paces, mirroring my first days of training quite nicely.

For a brief moment, I considered talking to mom about my dreams of the blond boy. After a second, however, I shook my head, banishing the thought.

I wanted to keep those to myself for just a bit longer.


	15. Chapter 14: Playing with Snakes

' _ **When did a dragon ever die from the poison of a snake?'**_

 _ **~Nietzsche**_

* * *

Erik swayed on his feet as I guided him towards our cave. I chuckled as he slumped against me, practically asleep standing up. Kinana was curled up on his shoulders, comforting him as best as she could. As I settled him into the thick bed of ferns that I used to sleep and would now be sharing with him, I slipped the little snake off of my shoulders. Erik barely stirred as I pulled the blanket over him, and coaxed Kinana off of his shoulders and into my hands. She looked at me in question as I slipped out the entrance.

"It's time we took care of that curse," I stated as I carried her towards the great dragons.

I held her to dad as she curled around my arm, nervously. "So?" I inquired as he sniffed her carefully, and his eyes glowed as he examined the magic. "Can you break it?"

" _Yes."_ Dad snorted dismissively. _"Human magic is child's play in the face of a dragon's."_ He refocused on Kinana, his gaze steady and nonjudgmental. _"The question is, do you_ want _to go back to normal little one?"_

Kinana considered it for a moment, her poisonous green eyes flicking back and forth in thought as she sorted through her options.

To my surprise, she shook her head in a negative.

Dad huffed in acknowledgment of her choice. _"The least I can do then is undo the part that keeps your thoughts and voice silent."_ Dad reared his head back for a moment before he breathed a gust of warm air over the two of us. My eyes widened as my mind seemed to expand for a brief moment. My brain went into overdrive, trying to process the world around me to an extreme degree as I sorted through the various thoughts and feelings of all the animals around me. It took me a few minutes to focus on the immense gratitude and joy that I could feel from the little serpent in my arms. After a few more seconds under the wind, the feeling disappeared, and I swayed back and forth from the shock of it.

" _Sorry about that Little Star."_ Dad apologized as he nuzzled me comfortingly for a moment. _"I didn't think it would affect you that badly."_ He looked down at Kinana. _"Mind explaining your reasoning?"_ He requested.

" _SsI don't_ want _to be human ,"_ Kinana immediately hissed. My eyebrows shot up to my hairline as the accented Dovah slipped from her mouth as easily as breathing. _"SsAll being human ever brought me was pain. My parents didn't like my magic, and the guild didn't like it either. The only one that did was Sila, the Havati Snake daddy kept as a pet. I_ prefer _being a snake because I feel_ normal _like_ this _. Erik likes me this way, Vega likes me, and you like "_

"I'd like you either way." I piped in as I ran a hand over her scales. "I think you would look pretty as a human too."

Kinana seemed to think over my words for a little bit longer before she shook her head again. _"SsI wanna stay this "_ She repeated firmly.

I nodded my consent. "At least this way, Erik can talk to you too," I added with a bright smile.

Kinana's eyes lit up with joy as she wiggled in my arms. Her little wings extended as she took off into the air and let out a loud, wordless hiss of celebration. After a moment of celebratory loop-d-loops in the sky later, she took off towards the cave again.

I chased after her, only to stop by the cave entrance as I spotted her curling up on Erik's chest. I softly smiled as I leaned against the cave wall for a moment, admiring the sight before I turned and silently walked back out into the meadow.

I planted myself in front of Mom and Dad and looked up at them expectantly.

" _I did break a bit more of the curse,"_ Dad admitted sheepishly. _"She will stay a snake if she wants to, but if she ever wants to be human again, the magic will twist just enough to turn her into a Serpent Take-Over Wizard."_

I nodded in acceptance of the explanation. "Those two are going to need protection until they get bigger," I stated as I glanced back at the cave entrance.

" _Time to up your training regiment again?"_ Mom asked me jokingly.

I nodded, my eyes flinty.

Dad snorted as his mouth pulled into a toothy and terrifying smile. _"Let's get started then."_

* * *

I groaned as I stumbled back into the cave that night and collapsed next to Erik. I was out cold before my head hit the ferns and gratefully slipped into dreamland without hesitation, hoping to see the blond boy again.

Unfortunately for me, my dreams were empty that night.

The morning afterward, though, I was woken up by Erik and Kinana happily hissing at each other. I chuckled as I watched and listened to them converse, up until Mom unceremoniously dropped breakfast in front of us.

"Oh," I squealed as I looked over the fresh catch. "It's a tuna day!" I picked up my little flint knife and immediately dove at the titanic fish, methodically butchering and de-boning it as Erik and Kinana watched with wide-eyed curiosity.

I paused for a moment as Dad gingerly dropped a large lionfish next to our breakfast as well. I looked up at him in askance, but his eyes flicked towards Erik, who had unconsciously zeroed in on the lionfish and was licking his lips eagerly.

"Come here." I requested, motioning my new little brother forwards. As he settled down next to me, I started to point out which spines had venom within them, and which ones were safe for ordinary people. "As a Dragon Slayer, you're gonna have to eat reasonable amounts of your element regularly to stay healthy." I waved a hand at Kinana. "As a Havati Serpent, Kinana here produces a dangerous cocktail of high-speed neurotoxins and acidic cytotoxins that can dissolve normal flesh on contact and kill a fully grown Giant in minutes. To you and, to a lesser extent, me, however, the pure form of it acts as a power booster and a drug. It can quickly get addictive if you eat it too often," I leveled a stern look at him. "And as such, it should _only_ be used in emergencies when you need a _massive_ power boost." I tapped the fleshy part of the lionfish, carefully avoiding the spines, so I didn't prick myself by accident. "A poison like this, however, which can make someone extremely sick if it gets into their bloodstream, will only make you a bit hyper for about an hour before it metabolizes and settles into your system."

Erik nodded in understanding as I carefully sliced away the venomous spines and handed one to him. He looked at the spines in his hand and then back up at me curiously.

"Go on then." I pressed a small smile on my face. "You either have to take a bite or poke yourself with it to get it into your system. Trust me," I ran a finger over the faded snake bite scars on my wrist. "You'll feel it when it hits your stomach."

Erik looked down at the spine in his hand again before he shrugged and took a small bite. Immediately after he swallowed, he let out a hum of pleasure as his eyes slid shut in bliss. His already acidic scent strengthened a bit as he started sucking on the spine like a deadly lollipop.

I chuckled as I turned my attention back to my tuna. With a few pulses of magic, I set one of my hands ablaze and started cooking the fish as I held it. As I bit into the juicy meat, Erik began to pepper me with questions.

"If I have to eat poison every day, what do you eat?" He inquired.

I chewed my mouthful before I glanced up at the sun. "As a Celestial Dragon Slayer, I can eat any kind of element, but as a hybrid Star Dragon Slayer, I _prefer_ to eat any kind of natural light. Sunlight, moonlight, and starlight are the best, but I can make due with bioluminescence and artificial light in a pinch. If those aren't easily accessible, I fall back onto the other elements."

"Huh." Erik mused. "So, you're like a plant in some ways."

I let out a startled laugh as his question registered. "I guess I am. I don't solely live off of light and water, though." I held up the fish I was eating and pointed over towards the garden I had spent my free time setting up. "I still gotta eat the regular meats, fruits, and veggies like everyone else, and just like you." I ripped off another piece of the tuna, cooking it in my hand before I handed it to Erik. "Now eat up fledgling, we've got a long morning of training ahead of us, and if you eat everything set before you I'll think about summoning Hydra and Alepou to play with us this afternoon."

Erik obligingly bit into the offered tuna, alternating between that and the lionfish spines as he periodically tore off pieces to offer Kinana. The little snake gingerly accepted the parts and swallowed them down with equal enthusiasm.

As we polished off the last of the enormous fish, I pushed myself to my feet and offered a hand to Erik. "Come on, little brother." I challenged as I slid into a fighting stance and threw him a taunting gesture. "Show me what you've got so far."

Erik's face split into a fanged smile as he mirrored my stance and then leaped at me with one fist bubbling with poison.

" **Poison Dragon's Acid Fist!"**

" **Celestial Water Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

The water from my attack managed to dilute the acid from Erik's as our fists met in a clash of bubbling acid and torrential water. My mouth twitched up into a smile as Erik let out a playful growl. "Don't take that tone of growl with me fledgling." I teasingly scolded as I weaved in-between and around his chained punches and ducked under a roundhouse kick. I lashed out with my own boot, hooking behind Erik's knees and sweeping him to the ground. I grinned down at him as he sent me a glare. "You're a decade too young to assert dominance over me." I teased as he surged up again, and we resumed sparring.

* * *

Erik and I collapsed several hours later, panting hard as we reveled in the fresh sea breeze that blew across our sweat-soaked bodies. "Not bad, kid." I voiced as I ran a hand through my sweaty hair then reached over to ruffle Erik's. "Not bad at all. A bit rough around the edges, but nothing a bit of polish can't fix."

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Dad dropped a partially shredded buck in front of our cave and let loose the huffing call for lunchtime. The two of us scrambled to our feet and raced for the buck fast enough to kick up dust behind us.

There was fire on my hands as I cooked the venison with barely a touch and then handed it off to Erik. The kid eagerly devoured the meat as fast as I could cook it, and eventually, I leveled a snarl at him as he tried to steal my portion. He snarled back at me, and I nipped at his hands when they got too close again. He decided that was the perfect time to throw a punch, and I lunged at him, knocking him over as we descended into playful wrestling.

Eventually, I pinned him down, snorted dismissively, and turned my attention back to my share of the meat. Erik just crossed his arms and pouted a little ways away from me until Kinana curled up on his shoulders and gave him a light squeeze.

He grinned at her as she shifted her size a bit and playfully nipped him with a shallow dry-bite before slithering away. I chuckled around another mouthful as the two of them started to play fight, effectively distracting them from stealing any of my portions.

A faint nudge in the back of my mind caught my attention, and I reached into requip space to pull out Alepou's key. I pushed a bit of magic into it and managed to summon the massive Raiju without the incantation.

He looked down at me and raised an impressed eyebrow. "You've improved." He complimented, muttering around something that was clenched in his jaws. As I noticed it, he set the object in my hand. "King requested I play delivery man today." He explained as I picked up the keys that he dropped.

They were made of the same dark metal all of the other Demon Keys were, though they had a unique shape to them just like the others.

The first was heavier in my hand as if it was sculpted into shape straight out of the forge. The main shaft and tooth of the key resembled a hand pick, and was set with raw indigo crystals. The head of the key itself was set with a dark oval-cut lazuli crystal. A stylized long cap trailed down from on top of the lazuli. "The Bluecap." I voiced as I studied it before I turned my attention to the next.

The second was even simpler than the others. Unlike the other keys, which were at least somewhat flashy in some way, it was almost entirely bare of adornments. The metalwork was simple, making it look almost like a regular key until you saw the intricately carved head of the key. I immediately recognized the snake-haired head from the legends I had grown up with, and the glittering chips of jade that were set into the eyes confirmed my suspicions. "The Gorgon," I whispered in awe.

"Edafos and Medusa," Alepou confirmed with a knowing nod. "The two of them decided that you were ready. They would also like to be summoned together if you have the chance."

I nodded in understanding as I tucked the keys away into my requip space. Noticing Alepou eyeing the tussling pair, I waved a hand over at them, telling him to go and join in on the fun. Alepou's tail started to wag as he leaped into the fray, barking softly as Erik and Kinana squealed and ran from his gently nipping teeth.

I climbed to my feet and ambled over to the pond. With a quick motion, I summoned Hydra's key and touched it to the water. The water glowed with her customary light before Hydra burst through the surface in her mermaid form and grinned at me. I pointed over towards the tussling trio, and the two of us traded smiles as we darted towards him. Alepou let out a surprised yelp as Hydra slammed full-tilt into him and bowled him over.

I laughed as Erik did the same when I tackled him.


	16. Chapter 15: The Gorgon and the Bluecap

**Fairy Tail is not mine, but I own Vega and her dragons. Erik and this version of Kinana are mine too! The Celestial Demons belong to** _ **fairytailcrossover**_ **! I have permission to use them!**

* * *

' _ **People think we had a love-hate relationship. Well, I did not love him, nor did I hate him. We had a mutual respect for each other, even as we both planned each other's murder.'**_

 **~Werner Herzog**

* * *

I raised an eyebrow at the two Celestial Demons in front of me. I had summoned them together as they had requested, but after spending five minutes in their combined presence, I was starting to wonder if I had made a mistake by listening to their request.

"Well, well, if it isn't the glorified _earthworm_."

"Nice to see you too, _fang_ _face_. Turn anyone to stone recently?"

"Break any stones apart? You never know, they could have been my victims."

I looked back and forth between the Naga woman, and the dark-skinned man and facepalmed.

"You two wanted me to summon you together just to snark at each other, didn't you?" I accused, pointing a condemning finger at the two of them.

Medusa grinned at me, her snake fangs on display as she smiled. She was inhumanly beautiful, emphasis on the _inhuman,_ as she was a massive black snake from the waist down. Her upper body was a voluptuous woman with ivory skin, and her assets barely held in check by a black scaled bikini top. She didn't have hair, but she did have a nest of writhing black mamba snakes that connected to her scalp and moved independently of her control. Her eyes were bright gold, mesmerized me with the hoarding instincts that they awakened as I tried to pick out any other colors in their depths.

Edafos, on the other hand, let out a belly-shaking laugh. The tall man was dark-skinned in almost direct contrast to Medusa, as his skin was cacao in coloration, directly complimenting his royal blue hair and eyes. He was dressed in simple green slacks that were coated in a layer of dirt and held up by a tan belt, and sturdy mining boots. His upper torso was bare, however, giving me a good look at the toned muscle that spoke of a lifetime of hard work. A sharp pick-ax was slipped through one of the belt loops and looked as if it had been used on multiple occasions with the nicks and scratches that decorated it. A grin showed off his snow-white teeth.

"Of course, we did darling." Medusa immediately agreed, her smile widening just a bit more. "The earthworm and I work better together than apart, so we always pull this test to make sure our contractor can handle the two of us at our worst."

"Me and fang face are friends," Edafos assured, his smile constant. "Best friends, in fact." His smile turned slightly sheepish. "We just tend to snark at each other constantly when we are fighting together."

Medusa huffed imperiously as she tossed her snake nest behind her shoulder and crossed her arms underneath her impressive bust. "It's not our fault they can't handle us as a team."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in slight irritation before heaving out a sigh. "As long as you two keep it professional and do the job I call you out for," I relented. "I'll call you out together as often as possible."

"Thank you, little demoness." Edafos thanked, his smile seemingly brightening. "We will do our best."

I gave him a tired smile. "That's all I ask."

"Vega!" I whirled around as I heard Erik yell behind me. Right as I turned however, the young Poison Dragon Slayer slammed into me and sent us both tumbling down the hill until we reached the meadow. I laughed as Erik ended up on top of me. "Are you done with the summons yet?!" He demanded. "Can I meet them?!"

"Sure, Erik." I relented as I pushed him off of me. "Come on. Medusa should be interesting even if she doesn't want to play, and Edafos seems like a giant teddy bear."

I stood up and pulled him to his feet as Medusa and Edafos made their way down the hill. Edafos' face was stretched into a wide eager grin, but Medusa's face was carefully blank as if she was reserving judgment on Erik.

Erik's grin was bright and happy as Kinana winged her way down the hill to join us and flopped unceremoniously across his shoulders. "Hi, there!" He greeted brightly. "My name's Erik Cosmitella! I'm Vega's little brother and a Poison Dragon Slayer!" He waved a hand at Kinana. "This is Kinana! She's a Havati Serpent, which means she's one of the most venomous snakes _ever_ , and she's my best friend in the whole wide world!"

Edafos threw his head back with a booming laugh as Medusa looked shell shocked at the cheerful boy. "Well met Erik!" The Bluecap answered, his eyes glittering with joy at Erik's enthusiasm. "My name is Edafos. I'm a Bluecap, which means I am what you would consider an Earth Wizard." He pointed at Medusa, who was still standing next to him, frozen in shock. "This is Medusa. She's a Gorgon, which means she's just as venomous as Kinana, and she's _my_ best friend in the entire world."

Erik beamed his smile as bright as the sun as he looked over the two of them.

After a few seconds, Edafos elbowed Medusa hard in the side, startling the Gorgon out of her frozen state. Medusa looked over Erik for a moment longer, before a small, hesitant smile crossed her face. "It's nice to meet you." She greeted softly as she held out a hand for him to shake. "I think I'll enjoy teaching you the ways of a viper."

Erik's smile somehow seemed to grow even brighter as he took the offered hand.

* * *

"Concentrate!" Edafos barked as I barely dodged around another stalagmite while blindfolded. "Feel the rock shift beneath your feet! You are one with the earth, it is an extension of yourself!"

As another rock spire shot out of the ground in front of me as I flipped backwards to avoid it, using one foot to bounce off the stalagmite that I had dodged before to propel myself into the air. My ears twitched as a sound reached me, and I twisted in the air to avoid what smelled like a stream of poison. "That was a good try, Erik," I heard Medusa praise. "But you need to remember to aim where she's _going_ to be, not where she _is_."

"Yes, Medusa." I heard Erik return before I was again forced to dodge and dance around several different streams of poison until I nearly smacked right into a stone pillar. Luckily I managed to twist myself just in time to grab onto it and use my momentum to swing myself around it with little trouble.

As I landed, I immediately flung myself into a roll as Erik's poison streams curved around and headed for me again. As I mindlessly allowed myself to slip into battle meditation, I mused over the last few weeks of training.

Edafos was a master of Earth Sense, sensing the vibrations of the earth to fight blind and deaf if needed, and Earth Manipulation. It was initially tough for me to visualize through waves, as I was more used to using air vibrations instead of earth. Still, I started to pick it up after more than a few bumps, bruises, and one memorable moment when I broke my arm in three places trying to avoid an earth pillar.

Perfecting it would take time and effort, but I was more than willing to put in the long hours to master it.

Erik was a bit of a different case. Medusa, despite her intense hatred of men, had taken him under her wing as an apprentice in the art of poison manipulation. He had gotten pretty good at it, too, mostly by using me as a moving target while I trained my Earth Sense.

I ducked under another poison stream, also dodging under a flying stone in the process, before tapping into my magic and beginning a counterattack. **"Celestial Earth Dragon's Rising Pillar!"** I slammed a glowing gold and brown hand into the ground, where the impact spread out beneath me and shot me into the sky on the top of a pillar of stone and earth. As it reached the crux of its motion, I took a flying leap off of it and twisted mid-air to avoid another stream of poison and more flying stones as it free fell towards the ground. **"Celestial Earth Dragon's Giga Impact!"** Brown light flared around me in a protective shield as my body slammed into the ground.

The earth beneath my body buckled, and then shattered, toppling everyone to the ground as they couldn't keep their footing. I shakily climbed to my feet and ripped off my blindfold. "Looks like I win this round!" I crowed triumphantly as I took in the sight of Erik sprawled over a small patch of grass, Medusa tangled up in the branches of a tree, and Edafos half-buried in the ground.


	17. Chapter 16: Left Behind

**What is this?! A triple update?! I must be getting really bored in quarentine...**

 **Fairy Tail is not mine, but I own Vega and her dragons! Erik and this version of Kinana are mine too! The Celestial Demons belong to** _ **fairytailcrossover**_ **! I have permission to use them!**

* * *

 _ **"None of us know how much time we have left on this Earth. What is left in the end are our actions; the memories you left behind, and how you made people feel. What you want to leave behind is people to remember you with love."**_

 **~Brigitte Nicole**

* * *

Looking back on it, July 6th, X777, started out like any other day.

I woke up as the sun peaked over the horizon, and made my way to the front of our cave to greet the day and meditate as I gorged myself on the first light of dawn. Dad joined me a few seconds later, curling around me and laying sideways to maximize exposure and absorption as he too ate as much sunlight as he could handle.

" _No training today, Vega."_ Dad suddenly voiced just as I was starting to zone out into true meditation. I looked up at him in question, and he met my gaze with little trouble. _"There are some matters that your mother and I must speak to you and Erik about, and none of them are going to be pleasant."_

A million thoughts flew through my mind, making meditation impossible as I tried to puzzle out what we were going to be told.

I was so lost in my own head that I didn't notice when Dad moved away, or when Erik plopped down next to me and started meditating as well. I did jump a bit when Kinana draped a coil across my shoulders, however.

" _Is everything okay?"_ The little snake hissed in question. _"You seem distracted."_

"Apprehension eats at my mind I'm afraid," I admitted as I set a hand on her warm scales. "Dad said there was something they needed to talk to us about."

" _And your mind has been playing tricks ever since."_ Kinana finished knowingly. I nodded as I started to run my hand down the length of her body. For a child that became a snake, Kinana was very wise and knowledgeable. I long suspected that it came with the harshness of growing up wild. _"It's only natural. Your mind conjures up the worst in the absence of information."_ A shudder traveled down her length as her poisonous green eyes glazed over and stared at something I couldn't see. _"I know the feeling all too well."_

Erik reached out and bopped her on the nose after a few seconds of traumatized staring. "No bad thoughts." He scolded gently. "You aren't alone anymore, and you're never going to be hurt by them again." A smile stole across his face. "You're with us, and we're _never_ gonna leave you."

I chose that moment to add in my own two cents. "And if anyone tries to _take_ you from us," My right hand lit up with magic, and a wordless spell had one of my UV Blades manifesting. "They'll die _screaming_ ," I stated with a shark-like smile.

" _Truer words have never been spoken daughter."_ Mom commented as she sprawled out in the grass next to us. _"And ties into what we wished to speak to you three about."_

Dad rejoined us on the other side, and all of us were silent for a few minutes as we contemplated what was going to be revealed.

" _A day of reckoning is swiftly approaching us,"_ Dad began slowly, making sure that Erik and I heard and understood every word. _"It comes on dark, yet familiar wings, and threatens all of Dragonkind."_

"Dad, are you saying that _they_ found us? That's impossible!" I protested hotly, the fear in my voice plain. "We left Pine Forest so that they wouldn't!"

" _You are right in_ one _aspect, little star."_ Dad agreed. _"_ They _have not found us. This is a similar yet altogether_ different _threat, one that your mother and I need to confront_ directly _."_

Erik and I looked at each other in shock. We could count on one hand the number of incidents in all history that required direct intervention from our parents, and still have fingers left over. Whatever was threatening their species had to be catastrophic.

"Dad? What is going on?" I demanded, the fear in my voice refusing to die out. "You and mom _never_ interfere unless something is horribly wrong."

Mom shared an uncertain look with Dad for a moment before she turned her head upwards towards the sky. _"Someone is killing Dragons, and Dragon Slayers."_ She admitted. " _Whoever they are, they're greatly disturbing the balance, and your father and I are forced to intervene before it grows worse."_

I could feel myself shaking, mainly from fear as my imagination produced ghastly figures drenched in the blood of my family. "What kind of monster would do that?" I questioned softly.

Mom and Dad looked at each other again before Dad sighed. _"There have been whispers of an Apocalypse Dragon flying on the horizon, hunting Dragons, bathing in the blood of Dragon Slayers, and absorbing their powers for himself."_

I couldn't stop the snarl of anger and fear that built in my throat from slipping out.

"I don't understand." Erik mused fearfully. "Why does the idea of an Apocalypse Dragon feel horribly wrong?"

"Because they _are_ horribly wrong, Erik," I whispered in horror. "Apocalypse Dragons are _created_ when a Dragon goes through something so horrible that their mind shuts down on itself because they can't cope. An Apocalypse Dragon is all instinct and blood lust from then on, and unless they are stopped, they will kill everything and anything in their path."

" _And it is our duty as the King and Queen of Dragons to put them down_ permanently _,"_ Mom announced. _"Which is exactly why you two aren't going to be there."_

"Wait, what?!" I demanded as I shot to my feet. "What do you mean we're not going to be there?!"

" _This is_ not _going to be a diplomatic visit, Vega."_ I immediately shut up as Dad called me by name. He only did that when he was deadly serious and didn't want me to argue. _"It is going to be an_ execution _. A_ mercy killing _. Do you understand now why we_ donot _want you to witness it?"_

I swallowed harshly before nodding my head in understanding.

" _We are not leaving you two behind without support, little star."_ Mom gently assured. _"You two are to make your way to the southern edge of the forest. There, you will be met by the man you fought alongside in the Tower of Heaven Vega. Gildarts, I believe he was called, will escort you further south to Magnolia in Fiore. You two will become wards of Fairy Tail, and, if we fail to return, he has agreed to talk to the guild master about you two joining permanently if you want, or escorting you to another guild if Fairy Tail doesn't suit you."_

"You make it sound like you're leaving forever." Erik voiced uneasily.

Mom and Dad looked at each other again. _"That's not_ exactly _what's happening little viper, but very close."_ Dad sadly confirmed. _"This era is coming to a close, and it is time that the Dragons disappeared until the next era begins."_

" _It will not be forever,"_ Mom assured the two of us as we shot to our feet and started to protest. _"But as it stands, we will not be able to return under our own power. The Dragon Slayers of the world will have to step up and band together if they want to survive the coming days, and grow strong enough to free us again."_

Erik and I sat down hard in shock as the facts settled into our minds.

At the time, I supposed that Erik wasn't in nearly as much shock as I was.

I had grown up with Draco and Celest, and they were my parents in all but blood.

And now they were leaving us behind as they went on what could become a suicide mission.

A tear dripped down from my cheek, and I flung myself forward with a sob, colliding with Dad's fore-paw and grasping onto him as tightly as I could. "I don't want you to go," I whispered, my tiny frame shaking as I bit down on my lip to stop myself from outright bawling. "It's not fair!"

Mom and Dad both stretched out their necks and nuzzled me, drawing Erik into the snuggles as well. _"Life is hardly ever fair, Little Star, Little Snake,"_ Mom muttered as I threw my arms around her muzzle. " _That's what makes it worth living."_

As they pulled back from the hugs, Dad placed himself in front of the two of us and spread his wings, making himself look more significant and regal. _"Vega and Erik Cosmitella,"_ He began, immediately commanding our attention as a soft golden glow surrounded him. _"Crown Princess and Prince of the Dragon Slayers. You two are destined for greatness and have potential that eclipses the very sun itself. Your lives will be riddled with tests of character and ability, but as long as you stick together and watch each other's backs, you will triumph against anything in your path."_

Dad's voice washed over us, and I put a hand up to my forehead as unnatural exhaustion crept over me. "What?" I muttered in confusion as I heard two thumps from behind me. I turned, my vision wavering, and spotted Erik and Kinana fast asleep on the ground.

As my vision went black, and I collapsed on the ground, I heard mom and dad's voices, and what I thought was the sun practically blinded me.

" _We're sorry little one, but this is the only way."_

* * *

By the time the three of us woke up, the sun was just rising over the horizon in spectacular dawn, and Mom and Dad were gone.

They had vanished without a trace.

We never saw them again.

Gildarts met us by the southern edge of the forest, just like he was supposed to, and from there, we steadily made our way south.

Before we left, though, Erik and I decided to carve an inscription on one of the trees.

 **Draconius, King of Dragons**

 **Celestiana, Queen of Dragons**

 **July 7** **th** **, X777**


	18. Chapter 17: To Ginestra!

_**"I haven't been everywhere, but it's on my list."**_

 **~Susan Sontag**

* * *

Traveling with Gildarts was an adventure unto itself. He was technically considered a wandering mage for hire, even though he was part of Fairy Tail. He had traveled all over the continent and had taken jobs all over the place. People would also send messages to him, asking him for jobs that they believed no one else could handle.

One such message showed up when we were about half-way down the road to Magnolia.

We stopped for a few hours at midday, to get out of the heat and relax before we had to continue on.

Fish caught from a nearby stream was the typical lunch we enjoyed, and I decided to sunbathe and eat as much noon sunshine as I could while Kinana and Erik went hunting for a local viper so Erik could get his fill of poison for the day. As soon as we finished digesting, however, it was time for sparring practice.

Erik and I were working through the basics of the Dragon Slayer fighting style, mainly so that Erik could ingrain them into muscle memory. We also took turns in the stream when we got overheated and sweaty. Kinana was curled up around Gildarts' shoulders, and the man himself had decided to take a nap underneath a nearby tree.

I gently blocked Erik's clumsy kick with a forearm and latched onto his ankle before using the momentum to flip him over my shoulder. Erik gasped as he hit the ground, the wind rushing out of his lungs. I laughed lightly as Erik breathlessly cussed me out, but knelt down and offered him a hand up anyway.

"You really need to work on your speed," I commented even as Erik stayed hunched over, struggling to get his breath back. He looked up at me with a glare. "As a Poison Dragon Slayer, you need to be faster than any snake when striking." I continued to lecture as Erik took in a few gasping breaths that finally allowed air into his lungs. "Now, let's slow down a bit so you can get a feel for how it's supposed to go."

Erik straightened up, and I showed him the proper starting position for a Poison Dragon Slayer. "Poison Dragon Slayer style is about speed and accuracy." I lectured as I showed him a few basic stances to get him used to the form. "No two Dragon Slayers are the same, and Poison Dragon Slayers are some of the physically weakest. Magically," I added when I saw his skeptical look. "You're right in the upper tiers simply because of how dangerous you can be. The Poison Dragon Slayer style aims for high accuracy, pressure points, and the main arteries of your opponent, while also giving you the speed you need to get in and get out before they really notice what you're doing."

I adjusted his hands and showed him how to balance in a way that would let him spring in any direction at the drop of a hat. "Any hand-to-hand fight you get into should be quick and decisive, with engagements that only last seconds at the most. Long-lasting fights are not what this style and magic are built for, and should be avoided whenever possible."

"So, you're turning me into a Ninja?!" Erik looked excited by the prospect, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm making you better than a Ninja." I gently corrected as I showed him a jab in slow motion. "I'm turning you into an ambush hunter."

Erik looked confused, so I continued to explain. "Venomous snakes don't actually _hunt_ like most other animals." I patiently lectured. "They pick a spot near a prey trail and wait for their prey to come to them. When the prey gets close enough, they strike, putting a bit of their venom into their target's system. Then, they can take their time tracking the prey down and enjoy the meal. The same is true for Poison Dragons, at least, when they're not fighting another dragon." A sly grin crossed my face. "Honorable combat, which the Universal Dragon Slayer style is built for, is only used with honorable opponents. When it comes to criminals and those who hurt others or steal for the pleasure of it, cunning and tricks are preferred."

"She's right, kid." Gildarts piped in. We both looked at him, and he smiled. "Poison Magic is made for hit and fade fighting. Ambushes are where you're gonna shine, and you'll be first on the list for bandit hunting when you get old enough."

Erik got a determined look on his face as he looked down at his hands again. "Can you show me the Dragon Claw spell again? I wanna work out how to do it with acid."

The messenger bird chose that moment to swoop in, however, and Erik and I paused our session so we could listen.

"Gildarts Clive! A message from Master Makarov for you!" It merrily chirped as Gildarts accepted the message. A brief touch to the seal on top of it projected the image of a short older man with gray hair. Kinana peaked her head up to watch the message as well.

"Take a good look, kids." Gildarts stated as he held out the message for them to see. "This is Master Makarov. He's the third Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

" _Gildarts,"_ The old man began. _"A request has been sent from Ginestra City for S-Class assistance. A series of attacks and robberies have been occurring over the past few weeks, but only recently has it escalated to outright violence in broad daylight. The mayor and the local Rune Knight's Captain will meet you at the city limits and provide more details."_

The man's eyes softened a little bit. _"I know you're in the middle of an escort mission Gildarts, and the last thing I want is for you to put those kids in danger, but these people need help_ now _, and you're the closest mage we have to the city. If you choose to accept, send a reply back, and I'll forward you more of the details."_

The message ended there, and Gildarts looked up at the two of us. "Well, kids?" Gildarts asked, studying our faces for a moment. "You guys up for a detour adventure?"

Our matching smirks were all the answer he needed.

"Alright, then." Gildarts pushed himself to his feet, hefted his travel pack up onto his shoulder, turned his gaze to the sky, and took note of where the sun was. "Ginestra is about a four-hour walk east of here, so we should be on our way now. I wanna be there before sundown so we can find a room for you two."

"Right." Erik and I chirped together as we grabbed our own packs and fell into line behind him.

* * *

It took us the better part of four hours, but we made it to the edge of Ginestra City just as the sun was starting to dip over the horizon.

As we walked, Gildarts gave us a short history lesson about the city, and it's surrounding areas.

Ginestra City earned its name because it was one of the largest cities in Fiore and for the veritable rainbow of Ginestra Flowers that bloomed in the meadows around it. Only slightly smaller than Crocus, the capital, it was home to members of the higher nobility and successful merchants.

I was in awe when we finally crested over the last hill and got our first proper look at the city.

It was built on both banks of a wide river and up onto a hill and had multiple bridges spanning between the two banks that connected both halves. There was a birch forest in the background that some of the more extensive estates were built in, and from where we were standing, I could count at least three that extended up into the distant mountains themselves. The houses in the city itself were mansions as well, and I couldn't see even one house that was less than three stories and not richly decorated in some way.

It was a grand and ordinate place, but as I opened my mouth to process all of the scents, I grimaced as the sour taste, and the bitter smell of fear rolled over me.

Gildarts looked at me questioningly as I took a swig of water to try and wash away the taste.

"These people are terrified." I offered up in explanation, wrinkling my nose against the scent. "The scent of it is bugging me, and so is the taste. The sooner we get this done, the happier I'll be."

Gildarts nodded in understanding as he looked over towards the town. His eyes narrowed, however, as he spotted something approaching. "Looks like we've got company." He commented as he subtly pointed out the pair that had moved out from the city gates on horseback.

We stayed in place under the birch trees, unwilling to move and lose the advantage of knowing the terrain if they were enemies.

Allen Di Angelo, the Mayor of the City, was a tall, slightly older man with graying brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was dressed in an impeccable tan suit with a white undershirt, and two ruby cuff links. He was stocky, slightly on the more chubby side without being overweight, and sat in the saddle somewhat nervously as if he had been riding his whole life but didn't really care for horses. Considering what I knew about the city and the nobles within, it was a distinct possibility. He seemed kind enough, even though his eyes narrowed at Erik and I. He gave me a bad feeling, though I didn't know exactly why.

Captain Raymond Blast, on the other hand, was a younger man, maybe in his early thirties, with ash-blond hair and bright amber eyes that reminded me of the sun at sunset. He was lean but fit, and I could see the whipcord muscles beneath the sleeves of his Rune Knight uniform. The only adornment on his suit that I could see was a small golden pin that sparkled against the dark blue fabric above his heart. He rode with ease and confidence as if he had been riding every day of his life, and with his station and position, he probably had. I had a good feeling about this one, and from the slight smile on Erik's face, I could tell he did too.

"Mayor Di Angelo, Captain Blast." Gildarts greeted as they trotted to a stop right in front of us. "Good ta see ya again, Ray. How's the missus?"

Raymond returned Gildarts' greeting with a clap to his shoulder and a grin. "She's doin' alright, you old dog. Lily is wondering when her Uncle Gildarts is gonna come around for dinner again, though."

Gildarts chuckled as he returned the grin. "Once this job is over, I'll bring my charges with me, and we'll all relax for an evening."

"I'll hold you to that," Raymond jokingly warned before he went as severe as the grave. "Now, as to the matter of your charges."

"It would be best if we send them onward to their destination, or send them back to their parents immediately." Mayor Di Angelo butted in, a sour look on his face as he looked over us. "The Rune Knights will likely be glad to provide a replac-"

"He was contracted by our parents to escort us to Magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild in the event of their deaths." I interrupted before he could get too far. "They disappeared without a trace roughly a month ago, so no, we can't go back to them. Also, as he was specifically signaled out as someone we trust, by law, Gildarts is not allowed to send us onward to our destination with a substitute." I crossed my arms smugly and enjoyed the looks on their faces.

Mayor Di Angelo looked subtly outraged, but as Captain Blast was right next to him and nodding in agreement to my assessment, he couldn't say a damn thing. Erik and Gildarts were looking at me in equal parts surprise and awe, and I admit I was slightly preening under the attention.

"We'll put them both up at the inn on main with a rotating guard." Captain Blast offered after a few moments of quiet. "That way, they'll stay safe until this job is over, and you guys can go right back to your mission."

"The guards won't be necessary, Captain," I interjected. At the man's inquiring look, I pulled my keys out of their requip space and held them up. "I am never unarmed or alone."

"Ah. Celestial Wizard?" He questioned.

"Not the traditional kind, but yes." I relented.

"And with four key already. That's quite impressive for your age." Captain Blast nodded in understanding. "Alright then, a guard isn't needed for you two then. Young miss…?" He trailed off as he realized he hadn't gotten our names.

"Vega Cosmitella." I offered before hooking a thumb at Erik. "This is my younger brother Erik."

Captain Blast nodded again as he continued. "Young miss Cosmitella has the situation covered. If you summoned a more human Celestial Spirit if and when you decide to move around the city, that would be greatly appreciated."

"Understood Captain." I quickly agreed, knowing that it was more for the benefit of the stuffy nobles than our own protection. "Edafos should agree to play bodyguard for Erik, even if his hair color is rather eye-catching," I explained as I thought over my options. "Alepou probably wouldn't mind pretending to be an exotic pet either. As long as he stays in a smaller size and sticks close to me, no one should suspect anything."

"And with you two safe, guarded, and entertained," Gildarts interrupted. "I can get this job done quickly and get us back on the road."

"Good." Erik piped up. "I can't wait to sleep in an actual bed for once."

"Here here!"


	19. Chapter 18: To Play the Game

_Hey guys, a quick note before I get to the new chapter. Thank you to everyone reading this, and thank you, Savage Kill, for giving me the idea of a mini-quest for Gildarts, Vega, and Erik. Also, thank you, everyone, for not demanding updates! Part of the reason this is so good is because I take my time writing and editing every chapter until I'm sure it's perfect._

 _Thank you all for your continued support!_

* * *

 ** _"If you give the audience half a chance, they'll do half your acting for you."_**

 **~Katherine Hepburn**

* * *

Ginestra was just as beautiful up close as it was from a distance. Flowers everywhere, perfectly manicured trees and bushes, grass in both yards and parks cut to a specific length, everything in perfect order.

The people, on the other hand, were a different story.

Upper-class socialites one and all wandered the streets in groups that quickly got their errands done without any fuss or dawdling. There were ladies clad in the most beautiful silks, jewels glittering on their fingers, in their ears, and around their throats, herding well-dressed children through the busy streets with a careful and wary eye. The men were in finely spun cotton, limbs loose and free to move should they need to. Many of them carried the scent of magic on them. No one was visibly armed; however, save for the Rune Knights that were patrolling in pairs down every street.

Fear practically rolled off of them in waves, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the sour scent.

"Vega?" I looked up as a hand fell onto my shoulder and looked up to see Gildarts' concerned eyes. "Everything alright?"

"The smell is so much _worse_ here," I whispered, tugging Erik a bit closer to my side as he let out a whimper. "Overpowering."

Gildarts looked sympathetic. "Let's get you two to the inn as fast as possible then." Without any hesitation, he picked up Erik. Erik squealed a bit in surprise and happiness as the tall man settled him on his shoulders, allowing him to see through all the crowds. With a smile, I slipped my hand into Gildarts' and allowed him to lead me towards our destination.

After we entered the city proper, mayor Di Angelo split off, citing pressing matters in his office, and left Captain Raymond to lead us to our lodging.

Meanwhile, Captain Blast was entertaining Erik and Kinana from atop his horse, waxing on poetically about the city, it's history, and the different entertainments available to the public. Erik's eyes widened at the word Greenhouse, and he immediately turned pleading eyes towards me. I laughed at the puppy pout that quirked his lips. "Tomorrow, Erik," I promised. "Sleep first, then we can go hunting for new poisons."

"Yes, Vega…." Erik groaned in agreement, the hint of exhaustion in his voice betraying how much he needed sleep.

I stifled a yawn myself as we trudged on, which was noticed by the sharp-eyed Captain. Gildarts chuckled before he picked me up. I squawked as my feet left the ground, and the redheaded mage handed me off to the Captain. Blast let out a laugh of his own as he settled me behind him on the saddle, and I nervously clung to him like a monkey. "Never been on a horse before?" He asked as we got moving again.

"No." I tightened my grip again as the horse pranced a bit, and my stomach lurched in response. "How do you ride these things every day? I'm getting motion sick from just a minute!"

Blast laughed lightly. "I've been riding since I was about Erik's age, and grew up around horses." He affectionately patted the neck of the stallion and ran his finger through its dark mane. "This big guy actually came from my family's farm, and I was the one that trained him."

I looked down at the proud buckskin stallion as he tossed his head and pranced down the cobblestone road with ease. "What's his name?" I asked.

"I call him Jaskier," A secretive smile flitted across Blast's face. "It means Buttercup. He was almost bright buttercup yellow when he was a colt. I wanted to name him that officially, but unfortunately, my little sister got to him first. She's a fan of _The_ _Princess_ _Bride,_ so his official name is _Dread Pirate Buttercup_."

I couldn't help but laugh even as Captain Blast reigned to a stop in front of a reasonably well-to-do inn. "Here we go milady," The Captain theatrically announced as he dismounted. "Welcome to the _Copper_ _Snapdragon_."

I scrambled down from the horse to follow him and Gidarts inside of the cozy-looking building. Dark wood surrounded a brick fireplace that held a roaring fire, comfortable overstuffed armchairs everywhere, a bar with an impressive selection of alcohol, and several other mages sitting at tables and enjoying the evening meal.

The next hour was hazy as Captain Blast got us checked into our rooms, Gildarts made sure we had some food in us, and both men made sure that Erik and I got to our room and beds. As I started drifting on the edge of sleep, they started talking, and I immediately jolted up.

"The people are terrified, Ray," That was Gildarts, sounding slightly worried. "And don't try to tell me they aren't, because Vega could smell it from nearly a mile away. What _exactly_ did I just bring my charges into?"

Captain Blast let out a sigh. "A possible black magic cult is making a resurgence."

"...Really Ray? _Really?!_ That's something that should _really_ be specified upfront in requests!"

"I didn't write it, Gil, Mayor Di Angelo did. He wants to keep this as quiet as possible and keep the public from panicking any more than they already are. He and I both know that if someone gets seriously hurt, I'll be duty-bound to report it back to Era, and neither of us believes that is a good idea."

"Good call. If this is a cult, the last thing we want is for the army to come tearing through town. Best case, they would arrest quite a few of the members, but none of the leaders. They would probably cause a lot of damage in the process too."

"And worst case would be for the cult to go to ground and disappear, or start killing people to get them to back off, and then the army would call in the guild mages anyway."

"Yeah, let's avoid civilian deaths. What _can_ you tell me about them?"

"Whatever they worship, it's Pre-Zeref."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. They call the damn thing Agdradoz, supposed to be a demon of violent deaths connected to air."

"With a deity like that, I'm surprised they _haven't_ killed anyone yet."

"Me too, but it gets _worse_ , Gildarts."

"How could it _possibly_ get _worse_?"

"This thing was _legitimate_. It was _real_ , and according to ancient city records, it terrorized this area about two thousand years ago. It was killed, but it took the combined efforts of seven war mages to take it down and make sure it _stayed_ dead. And that was _after_ it killed the rest of their army."

"Well, shit."

"Eloquently put my friend."

"Alright, alright," I could hear Gildarts take a calming breath. "Fill me in, what _exactly_ has this damned cult been doing?"

"There's been a string of robberies and muggings in the last month." There was the sound of rustling paper, a map maybe. "We've got them all marked down here. They've been spread out over almost every section of the city, with no clear pattern to where they hit, but with one thing in common. Every piece stolen has some kind of connection to the demon. This one here, with the topaz earrings? They were said to be the demon's greed. And the yellow peridot bracelet taken from here was supposed to be the demon's pride."

"...How many pieces like these have been taken?"

"Let me see, a yellow peridot bracelet for pride, a pair of blue topaz earrings for greed, an amethyst ring for lust, an orange citrine anklet for gluttony, and an aquamarine broach for sloth."

"All we're missing is Envy and Wrath…"

Another set of papers rustled. "Here, in the museum records."

"The Envy of Emeralds, a necklace on loan to Sarah Di Angelo, and the Armband of Wrath, kept in the museum vault."

I rolled over and let myself slip into sleep, satisfied that I had learned what I needed to know about the situation. Half-formed contingency plans started to flit through my mind, but I pushed them away to consider in the morning. I mentally poked Alepou and Edafos, asking them to be ready for exploring in the morning, and a slight smile crossed my face as the poked back with fond assurances.

Seconds later, I was dreaming about a lightning bolt playing with a star.

* * *

Morning came all too soon as I was jolted awake by Erik and Kinana jumping on me. "Good morning to you, too, little Vipers." I groaned as I sat up in my bed and stretched out. Both of them smiled at me, showing off their matching fangs.

The additions to Erik's teeth had been a surprise for everyone when they came in. They were longer than average, just like any other dragon slayer's, but Erik's were also hollow and curved like a real pit viper. Instead of just for show, or just hollow enough to add certain chemicals that kept us healthy, Erik's fangs were connected to individual venom sacs in the roof of his mouth. We had tested it one day and concluded that it was a highly potent and corrosive venom that was unique to him. After that, we were content to leave and let live.

"Come on, Vega, you promised!" Erik begged as he bounced on me again.

I grunted and groaned as he landed on my ribs, but smiled as I pushed him off and rolled out of the little bed. "A shower and clothes first Viper. We definitely don't wanna smell like travelers in a city like this."

Erik nodded as he scooped up Kinana and settled her on his shoulders before heading towards the bathroom.

I yawned as I padded towards my own bags and dug out one of my best outfits, before doing the same with Erik's. If we wanted to explore without well-meaning adults getting in the way, then we needed to blend in a bit. I laid out Erik's clothes on his bed and turned back to the window to look over the town for a bit.

The layout was relatively simple, grid-patterned streets with little residential courtyards tucked into the squares. Shops and food booths everywhere gave off fantastic smells, small tourist shops that sold novelty knick-knacks for inflated prices, and Ginestra flowers of all sizes and colors that spread their pleasant perfume everywhere.

If it weren't for the constant tang of fear that was threaded underneath everything, it would be picturesque.

Erik chose that moment however, to burst into the room with nothing but a towel on, and Kinana slung around his shoulders. I chuckled as he practically dove for his bed, before grabbing my own clothes and heading for the bathroom.

One quick shower, a drying spell, and a few twists to my hair later, and I was ready to see what Ginestra city had to offer.

Erik looked very handsome in his button-down wine red shirt. Paired with a black waistcoat, white pants, black dress shoes, and combed hair, he looked the part of a young gentleman even with Kinana curled around his shoulders. On the other hand, I had opted for a knee-length white dress with an asymmetrically cut skirt and a red belt around the waist. Golden gladiator sandals laced up to mid-calf for me, completing my sweet summer child look as I allowed my hair to wave free.

I was at ease, perfectly comfortable in the slightly expensive clothes that Mom and Dad had insisted on, and Irene helped me pick out. The only thing I grimaced about was when I dug out the very plain gold wire circlet, with its single amethyst right in the center. I deftly settled it where it would be partially hidden by my bangs, and unnoticeable unless someone was looking for it.

On the other hand, Erik seemed uncomfortable if the way he was tugging on his shirt collar was any indication. "Relax," I advised as I straightened the collar again and brushed away a bit of dust on his waistcoat. "It takes a little bit to get used to it, but if you don't think about it, it becomes natural much quicker." I deftly fixed the plain silver coronet to his forehead underneath his bangs, carefully settling it in a way that would feel comfortable.

"How do you stand it?" Erik almost desperately asked as his hands twitched. I could tell he was itching to go back at messing with his shirt collar, but one stern look from me cut that off before it could start. "It's hot, the collar is itchy, and I feel like I'm gonna jump out of my own skin the first time I go outside."

I chuckled as I adjusted the arm straps of my dress to sit the way I wanted them to. "It's putting on airs, little brother." I reasoned as I led him out of the room and started down the stairs. "Acting, playing a part that we may not necessarily like but have to endure regardless. It is a game that all nobility play throughout their lives. However, we are _royalty,_ even if it is just by adoption and Dragon Slayers. We put on a show for the humans, make them see what they wish, but among our own kind, we act as we please. Humans have many expectations, but Dragons only have a few. Mages are even worse." A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth, despite the serene poker face I had adopted. "They have no expectations at _all_ other than loyalty to the guild. It's part of the reason we're going to Fairy Tail."

"Is that why you've got the poker face on?" Erik curiously inquired as we stopped in the stairwell. "Because you're playing the game?"

"Indeed, little brother," I confirmed, happy that Erik was picking up on the subtle differences so quickly. "But as it is my job to play the part of a visiting dignitary, it is yours to act as you would." Without a second of hesitation, I touched a hand to the keyring on my hip.

" **Open! Gate of the Bluecap, Gate of the Raiju! Edafos! Alepou!"**

A flash of light, and the toll of a bell later, and my two male spirits were standing alongside us. Edafos was in his usual attire, though he had put on a shirt since we weren't in combat, and the pick was missing from his belt loop.

Alepou, on the other hand, was the size of a medium dog, his bony crest was missing, and had a bright electric blue collar around his neck. "Alright, gentlemen," I announced as I clapped my hands together. "Let us layout the plan for the day. Edafos, you will be accompanying Erik to the local greenhouses as he searches for new poison blends."

Edafos grinned as Erik beamed up at him. The two shared a brief fist bump before they refocused on me as I laid out the rules. "Keep each other out of trouble, don't start any fights, but if someone tries to fight you, then you better finish it. Above all, though, have fun, but try not to draw attention to yourselves." I ruffled Erik's hair as he grinned again.

I immediately got serious again. "Meanwhile, Alepou and I will be at the museum. Alepou wants to learn how the world has changed in the absence of the demons, and I told Gildarts I'd help him with research. If we don't find anything relevant there, we'll likely be at the library."

"Understood Vega," Edafos confirmed as he bowed his head slightly. "Should I bring the little vipers to you once we're done?"

I thoughtfully looked over at Erik for a moment and got a compelling pair of puppy-eyes instead. "I think it'll be safe enough to explore." I relented. "Just make sure you're back at the inn before dark."

Erik grinned, wrapped me in a quick hug, then bolted downstairs and out the door. Edafos was right on his heels, calling for Erik to slow down and wait for him.

Laughing, I reached out and picked up the lovely leash attached to Alepou's decorative collar. "You sure you're okay with this?" I muttered as I knelt next to him and ran a hand over his ears. "Acting like a pet?"

"I am perfectly alright with it, Vega," Alepou reassured as he stood still and allowed me to clip the leash to his collar. "We share many things in common with our Spirit counterparts, but unlike them, we know when to disregard flashiness for subtly."

"Good to know." I quipped back as he gave me a canine grin. "Alright then, Alepou, let's get going. We've got quite a bit of ground to cover today."


End file.
